Marry Me In Montana
by partners621
Summary: Jamie and Eddie, along with their family, head to Montana to seal with vows. Rating will change in later chapters. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A limo picked up each family the day of their trip. Both April and Max were still sleepy for their early morning flight. Jamie carried Max and Eddie pushed April in the stroller. They met Kara, Luke, and the boys for breakfast before their flight. Kara looked like death warmed over and was leaning on Luke's arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Eddie asked her friend and Kara only smiled. She would tell her later, but for now she only nodded and sipped at some tea to settle her tummy.

Kara was sick the entire plane ride, so Jamie and Eddie took charge of the boys on the flight, allowing Luke to tend to Kara. Eddie watched him, and remembered Matt at the hospital, this was nothing compared to what happened when Kara was shot, but Luke was so much more attentive and caring than Matt had been or could be. It was the difference between true love and simple commitment.

By the time they landed in Montana, Kara was feeling better and Eddie's radar was through the roof. She pulled her friend aside, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kara smiled, "Nothing is wrong…everything is right." Kara took Eddie's hand into hers, and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to say anything to anyone, but you aren't just anyone. You're my best friend in the entire word and I have to share this with you. Luke and I are having a baby, I'm six weeks pregnant!"

Eddie squealed and hugged Kara tight, "Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations! That's so terrific."

"I'm so happy, Luke cried when I told him," Kara gushed. "I hope it's a girl, and I think Luke wants a girl, but we'll be so happy no matter what we have."

"I know, I felt that way with April," Eddie replied. "We have one of each already, and it's such a blessing. This is such a blessing."

Kara covered her still flat belly with her hands, "We'll be happy on matter what. We will be blessed and this baby…it's giving Luke back something he lost. We wanted this so much. It happened just after we got home, and here we are to plan your wedding."

Eddie beamed, "Yes, we are. I'm so happy, Kara. Jamie and I decided to try, we stopped birth control already and we hope for a honeymoon baby. After everything I went through with this undercover, after everything Jamie and I both went through…we don't' want to waste time, we want to expand our family. I'm just…I'm ready to be a Mommy again and…raise my three."

Kara nodded, "I had those first years with my kids, I just went back to work before the mess with Cutter. I know and I'm so glad. I want you and Jamie to be there when this baby is born and I want to be there for you. I want our families to enjoy the same friendship you and I do."

"I want that too," Eddie replied. "Now is this a secret or can I tell Jamie?"

"It's a secret mostly but you can tell Jamie because I know you don't like to keep things from him and I don't like to from Luke either…tell him later…"

Eddie beamed, she couldn't wait to share this good fortune, it was a great way to start off their trip.

While the girls were talking, Jamie took the opportunity to speak to Luke. It was late August, nearing his and Eddie's partners' anniversary. What would be better than marking that event in their special place?

"Luke, would you be able to help me set up a little surprise for Eddie? I want to go to dinner, all of us and do something a little different and fun…" Jamie suggested.

"There's a great family style place, it has line dancing, games for the kids, and the best food in these parts by a mile," Luke told Jamie. "Even better than the big game. You'll love it, and of course, that night we'll keep you kiddos so you two can celebrate in private. Those days are kind of over for me and Kara right now, she's too sick to enjoy…" Luke caught himself and hid a smile behind his hand.

"Kara's sick?" Jamie asked then notice the smirk. "Oh, that kind of sick…Congratulations, Luke. That's wonderful news. Not about her being sick, but the reason is wonderful."

"Yes, we're so excited," Luke beamed. "Kara was a little nervous about how she'll look in her bridesmaid's dress at 4 months along, but I know Eddie will pick something flattering for her. Those two are just the best of friends."

Jamie agreed, "When Kara was shot, Eddie sat at her bedside and promised to help her find love in her life. We didn't' know you two had already found each other at that point. I think this will be the first of many family trips for us. Now, what is the name of that place?"

Jamie made the reservations for the next evening. With all the wedding planning to be done, Jamie didn't think Eddie remembered it was their partners' anniversary. She did, of course, but wasn't planning to make a big deal if he forgot, there was so much to do.

Eddie made plans to meet with the priest and a preliminary shopping trip with Kara to select florals and things they couldn't bring from New York. The men would take the kids to the amusement park to play and run around and keep them out of their mother's way. Three of the four kids liked this idea, April announced, "I girl, I go Mommy…"

Eddie had to laugh at that logic, "We'll see," was the only answer she gave her. She didn't know if the little girl could sit and be patient well enough while they made their selections. "It's not that long a trip between the two points," Jamie reasoned. "If she gets antsy, we can get out hands stamped and go pick her up. Throw in some ice cream for the boys and they won't give us a hard time about breaking up the day."

Eddie agreed, their third day in Montana would be, at least during the daylight, sexually segregated.

April and Max especially loved the wide open spaces of the chalet, there was a lot of room to run around, hide, then scare each other. Max liked to scare April, but she only tolerated that for a bit of time.

Then she hauled off and hit him in the head with a tiny little fist.

"Mommom…" Max wailed and ran to Eddie crying with his arms out stretched. Eddie sighed and took him to her side, "What's the matter, Max? Did April hit you?"

"April hit me," he sniffled. He was almost twice her size, but she had spunk.

"Maxy, jump me…" April told her mother. "Go boo, boo…"

"Okay," Eddie sighed. "April, I'll talk to Max but we do not hit! Use your words, this is your warning, do not hit your brother!"

April nodded and pouted a bit, Eddie wiped Max's tears, "Max, do not scare April. It's not nice, this is your warning. Place nice."

Jamie watched Eddie discipline their children in a natural and loving manner. She smiled and hugged each one as they went about their business. "Kara and Luke said they'd take them tonight, so I made reservations at the big game place for you and me. "

Eddie smiled, she knew Jamie would plan a romantic night for them as soon as possible. "That's great, we have to meet with the priest today too, so I'll run them down to Kara and we'll see him, then give her a chance to nap…Oh…I didn't tell you, Kara's…"

"Pregnant,' Jamie finished, laughing at her. "Yeah, Luke told me. He's so excited, they both are so excited."

"My appointment is the day after we get back, and I hope we'll have a reason to be excited very soon."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "I know we will. Let me run these two to their room, then maybe I'll take them swimming with Kara's kids while she gets a nap, huh? You can primp and spruce, I want my best girl to look beautiful."

Eddie smiled, she loved this side of Jamie. He was happy and playful, smiling and laughing. It was as if her decision to retire took all of his stress away and made him feel better and more secure. She was glad that this decision was so beneficial for them both.

Jamie and Eddie held hands as they waited for the officiant to meet with them. "Now, we want to do our own vows," Eddie confirmed. "You're sure, you don't want traditional vows?"

"We've both gone that route, we are not traditional and I think that we'd do ourselves a disservice by just saying a simple "I do". We're deeper than that."

"Yes, we are," Eddie whispered and leaned up to give him a kiss. They were mid-smooch when the priest came in and smiled. "I wish I caught every couple that I marry doing that. The ones I catch are usually the ones that make it."

He shook Eddie and Jamie's hands then sat down with his clipboard, "So you have expressed the desire for a religious ceremony outdoors, but that old oak tree on the chalet property. I'd be happy to perform the ceremony there. Would you like traditional vows?"

"We'd like to write our own," Eddie replied. "And we'd like some mention of joining a family in the ceremony as well."

Jamie smiled "We have children and we'd like to include them a bit, join the whole family."

The priest was making notes and smiling, "A large bridal party?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, very small. Guest and all, the whole thing is maybe fifty people, small, intimate, and very special." He couldn't help but lean over to kiss Eddie's lips lightly.

It only took a few more minutes to finalize the details of the ceremony, Eddie had done most of it over the phone with the event planner. It would be a small, elegant, and dignified celebration of their love.

They walked back to the chalet along the pond, holding hands and looking out over the water. "I love this view, I love it here…" Eddie replied leaning into his side. "We need to retire here, when we officially retire all the way. After your twenty."

Jamie nodded, "I can see us here, old porch swing, kids running all over the place and you sitting near me, cuddling close, my hand on your thigh…"

"I like the sound of it, I love that dream of that, Jamie…" Eddie whispered and leaned up for him to seal the dream with his kiss.

Jamie picked up the kids and acquired Jake and Alex. All four kids were dressed in their swimming attire, April and Max with a tube and floaties respectively

Jake and Alex waved bye following Jamie, with the little kids walking a few steps ahead. Max reached his little hand out taking his sister's.

April had a hard time holding her tube and Max's hand. She walked deliberately with her flip flops on her tiny feet. "Jake and Alex, you two stay where I can see you," Jamie warned. An arm's length from me at all times, and where you can touch, you hear?"

"We will," the boys agreed without so much as glancing at each other. "Do they know how to really swim yet?"

"I know how swim!" April said feeling like the question was a put down to her. Jamie answered, "They do okay with this swim aids but I have to be right next to them."

Alex smiled at her, "Sure we can show you too it's really fun and easy." as they got closer the pool came into view already busy with families.

"April and Max, hold Daddy," Jamie told them firmly. "Max go on and start in..." Jake was the oldest at seven and could stand in the shallow end. He jumped in and waited for Max to come down the steps"

Max dipped a cautious toe in taking slow steps until he landed in Jake's arms giggling. "It's warm right. Come on April."

April held onto Jamie and stepped down with him. She floated off in her tube as they went

Alex went in swimming to his brother careful of Max who splashed around slowly in his tubes, laughing trying to swim like the big kids. "Like this, move your arms."

Max had the right form but his floaties were hindering his arm movement. "Off." he told Jamie waving his arms up and down.

"Not yet buddy, you're still too little yet, you still need the floaters. You're doing great," Jamie was impressed with how easily he got it

Max tried a little more with the floaties on before trying to pull them off himself. April floated around, making a face when she got splashed by Jake and Alex's game.

"No Maxy leave them on a little let's just practice right now," Jake praised showing him again how to move his arms and kick his legs.

Jamie was at his wits end with the four kids after about a half hour. The older boys were encouraging Max to swim with them and that made him pull off his left float almost consistently. April didn't like her face wet, the splashing made her cry.

"Alex and Jake I'm going to keep April and Max here with me why don't you swim around a little bit on this side where I can see you."

They headed off to play who can stay under longest while Jamie put Max's left floatie on for the tenth time.

When Jamie turned around April was behind him sticking to her Daddy like glue. "Daddy..." she was trying to wipe her face with her wet hands

"You're face wet, do you want to go back to Mommy?" She didn't look like she was having any fun.

"Mommy no wet face April," April reached both hands up to be lifted not liking having her face soaked by the older boys.

Jamie took both kids out of the pool and texted Eddie to come get April. Ten minutes later, Luke appeared from where he'd been caring for Kara. April saw him and threw a fit.

"No Uncle Luke want Mommy ...April Mommy no face wet." She clenched her fists waving them angrily through the air while kicking and stomping.

"Come on little one,' Luke drawled with a smile. "We're going to Mommy right now. Mommy's hair is all wet. Hold my hand and we'll go see Mommy."

April raised a close fist him at him, wanting her Mommy's comfort, sniffling hard, tired and not enjoying the pool at all.

Luke carried her back to Eddie, who held her on her lap for all of five minutes before she fell asleep. "Thanks for getting her Luke, I'll make sure she is in a better mood before we bring them back..."

"No worries Eddie guess she won't be requesting to go back to the pool anytime soon huh?" Luke smiled watching April peacefully resting in her Mommy's arms.

Eddie was down with Kara when Jamie returned with the boys. She didn't want him to see her prior to their date. "Hey Jamie thanks again for taking them. Were they good?" Kara eyed her two boys as they walked over to her wearing the same smile.

"They were," he replied. "Tell Eddie I'm going to be ready in a half hour."

Kara promised she would tell Eddie. She ushered the boys in to change out of their wet clothes.

Jamie showered, shaved, and put on khakis and a button down shirt. He got a flower for Eddie and headed to pick her up for dinner at Kara's room.

Jamie laughed and waited in the parlor of the chalet. Heels clicked on the floor turning Jamie's attention to Eddie walking over. Jamie's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw how gorgeous she looked.

She wore a cocktail length plum dress with a deep V-neck and open back. There was a silver belt accentuating her waist and her trademark home in her hair. "Wow, Eddie you look amazing," Jamie stood offering the flower to her, admiring how beautiful she looked.

She kissed him gently and took his arm. With a quick warning to the kids to be good and promise to see them in the morning the pair left.

Jamie kissed her across the table. They ordered their usual meals from this place, and as always, they shared.

The room was quiet despite the couple's there but Jamie paid them no never mind reaching across the table for her hand. "May I?" he asked.

Eddie nodded getting up, "sure." She smiled when Jamie took her hand walking to the dance floor with him.

Jamie held Eddie close to him and led her around the dance floor. Jamie held her close, she laid her head on his shoulder. Jamie rubbed her back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his hand.

"This reminds me of us dancing after your buddy's wedding remember, with our matching black eyes" Eddie looked up until their eyes met.

"Yes, it does...the first time I did that..." Jamie laughed. "I love this...holding you close to me and loving you. I can't help it...I just love your hands."

"I love when you hold me Jamie you're so gentle. It feels great being in your arms. I saw the look you gave me, your eyes never left mine."

"Never," Jamie whispered. "I'm with you, and I'm so in love with you..."

Eddie couldn't hold back a smile dancing slowly with him. "I'm in love with you, too, Mr. Reagan. Boy scout."

Jamie pecked her on the cheek and touched their cheeks together. When the dance ended they went back to the table and began to enjoy their dinner. They reminisced about the older couple that sent them champagne with well wishes, right in this very restaurant. They'd finally come full circle, soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Reagan.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you have noticed, the rating has switched to M as we will be deeply into territory since this is the wedding/honeymoon story. No complaints if you choose to read!**

 **Try to just enjoy the ride!**

Chapter Two

Their appetizers came out first Eddie taking a bite. "You have to try that Jamie it's delicious."

Jamie took a bite and smiled around the piece of food in his mouth. "You are adorable, eating snails in a big game restaurant."

"Yeah I wouldn't be so quick to talk, you got a bit of snail hanging from your bottom lip...right there," Eddie leaned in wiping it off gently.

Jamie snuck another kiss and held tight to her hand in his. "I missed this, I missed it a lot."

"Me too Jamie," Eddie squeezed his hand. "Thanks for tonight."

"I want so many more nights like this Eddie..."

They kissed and held each other so much, neither one noticed the music stopped until the other diners began to applaud. Eddie blushed and Jamie smiled with pride. They headed back to the hotel keeping in touch the entire time.

"Jamie, wait..." Eddie panted. "we can't...we need..." He kept kissing her neck.

Jamie grumbled something under his breath. "Jamie," Eddie tried again. "The drawer."

Jamie opened the drawer and saw only the Bible starting at him. "No, not that drawer," she laughed.

"You have in your purse?" Jamie's panted.

"Yeah I might have one extra one in the zipper part," Eddie managed taking a deep breath holding onto him.

Jamie searched her purse, nothing. "I know I put one in my wallet," he groaned. "Anyway I hate doing it with condoms." Eddie sighed, "I don't like it either but I want to walk down the aisle once without a bun in my oven. I don't want to get pregnant until the wedding is over."

Jamie groaned again reaching for his wallet taking a deep breath fumbling with the wallet trying to hurry. He looked through each part frustrated at not finding it.

Oh, give me that," Eddie sighed exasperated. She found a condom and checked the expiration date. "Here, there's one mixed in with your money. What is that doing in there, by the way? Oh, you are lucky this thing isn't expired..." He looked defeated! Eddie kissed him suggestively, "Here, It'll be more fun if I put that on for you" Jamie smiled, "starting on the wedding night all bets are off! Now, where were we?" Eddie asked and pulled Jamie to her. "I think you were about to drive me wild?"

"You're right!" Jamie murmured and proceeded to make love to Eddie with such ferocity it wasn't a secret what was happening in the chalet, not by a long shot.

The next day was very special for Jamie and Eddie though neither acknowledged it at first. Neither had to because they knew what the day was. They woke up in each other's arms laying together for a bit longer.

"We better spring Kara and Luke, she is sickest in the morning and April is her most demanding."

"Just a few more minutes," Jamie whispered staring while holding Eddie tight against his body.

"We can't over stay," Eddie sighed. "Go on and get them, I'll shower first."

"We'll shower first," Jamie replied and stood up to follow Eddie into the shower. Jamie pulled her close and kissed her neck. "They can wait a few more minutes, we have angel children."

Eddie laughed, "Dream on…but this is …Oh, Jamie that feels so good. That feels so good…"

"It does, doesn't it," Jamie laughed. "How about this?" He softly cupped her breasts in his hands and blew hot air over her taunt nipples.

"Yes" Eddie sighed. "How about this…"

She slid her hands down between his legs, Jamie had to grab onto Eddie's shoulders to keep from falling over. "Oh…" he muffled his moan with a kiss then stroked her back, reaching up into her hair, a tried but true method to bring her to her knees.

"Been eight years," Jamie murmured as he held Eddie close. "So much has happened…'

"Stop talking,' Eddie laughed. "Kiss me…" She ran her hands down his side and tickled him.

"Hey, no fair…You aren't ticklish,' Jamie tried to tickle her back but Eddie was immune to his fingers, at least in that capacity.

"I know," Eddie replied. "That's why it's fun."

They stepped out of the shower, squeaky clean. "What a beautiful way to start our special day together" Eddie's smile and eyes telling the whole story of the past eight years. "That first day on the precinct steps, when our hands first touched, who knew we would belong to each other for a lifetime.

Jamie left her to get ready while he headed to Kara and Luke's door knocking. Luke opened the door with Max on his hip and April trailing behind in his cowboy boots. "Hey Luke...hey guys..." Jamie smiled at the kids taking max from Luke. "Were they giving you a hard time?"

"Not at all," Luke replied. "Kara got sick and Max tried to clean up."

Jamie made a face holding the little boy. "Ugh thanks for watching them I'll let you get back to your wife. Come to Daddy April we're going to see Mommy."

April tried to take Luke's boots with her but he Jamie picked her up out of them. "We'll see you at five for the dinner. Tomorrow, you and me fishing?"

Luke agreed closing the door so he could go attend to Kara. Jamie took April's hand walking them to the room. Eddie and Jamie took their kids for a ride around the area and back to the pool. Kara and Luke took their boys to see the horses. They met in the lobby at five, Jamie with a huge grin on his face.

Luke and Kara held hands approaching their friends, the two boys on either side. "Hey, what's up?" Kara asked noticing Jamie grinning, turning to Eddie for explanation.

"Tonight is a very special night for us," Jamie replied.

Eddie looked up giving his hand a small squeeze also smiling while Kara looked between them. "Something you're not telling us?"

"Happy Anniversary," Jamie kissed Eddie's head. "Luke helped me set up a nice night for you."

"Happy anniversary Jamie I love you so much..." Eddie smiled happily not letting go of his hand.

The restaurant was country style and fun. It sported line dancing lessons and balloons and games for the kids. Each table had a large bowl of kettle cooked popcorn in the middle. The kids already had their eyes on the games, April on the popcorn trying to climb up on the chair for a handful.

Eddie corrected her gently and gave her some on her plate. The boys colored nicely while Luke organizer line dancing for Jamie Eddie and him. Eddie only laughed watching Jamie recalling how he insisted what a horrible dancer he was. "Way to go cowboy," Eddie teased him. She enjoyed dancing, finding it easy.

Jamie tripped over his feet and had a hard time coordinating. "Let's try again after dinner." Smiling Eddie took his hand walking back to the table with Jamie and Luke turning to Jamie gratefully when he pulled her chair out.

Max wanted to dance with his Mommy, April wanted to dance with Jamie. His bad foot was aching from the boot stomping

He couldn't say no to his little girl so Jamie brought her out on the floor. Only feet away Max and Eddie danced.

Eddie turned back to check on Jamie and April, smiling at them dancing. Jamie holding their daughter tight reminded her of being a little girl dancing with her Daddy, looking up to him in so many ways as April does with Jamie. With twinkling eyes Eddie watched April wrap both arms around Jamie holding onto him the same way Eddie used to with Armin.

She missed her father, and she longed for him to hold her once more, but try as she did that part of her life was over. She was the Mommy now and Jamie had the roll of Daddy. Such a precious one.

Jamie looked down at his daughter pressed tightly against his chest holding onto him knowing she's protected with her Daddy. Her round blue eyes moved up to meet Jamie's, letting one hand press against his cheek. "Love Daddy."

Jamie smiled at her and kissed her baby fine hair, "I love you too, baby girl."

April laid her head back against Jamie's chest letting him rock her as they moved around. Jamie smiled blinking his eyes happily hearing the I love you Daddy. After missing so much time with his daughter a product of his love for Eddie, he had two beautiful women in his life.

He missed the early days, her first coos, her first smile, a smile that reminded him of Joe, her first gassy belly where perhaps his shoulder would have been a help...but this time was his and he'd always treasure it. Jamie shifted his daughter moving a hand to rub her back. They would have so many memories from here on, her first day of school, her first crush, first broken heart that Daddy's arms would heal.

Then there would be the boy that could hurt her like no other, but he would love her like no one else as well. Sighing that got Jamie thinking about when April did find a steady boyfriend and get married. They would have a song to dance together, holding each other like he was holding her right now.

That got Jamie thinking about when April did find a steady boyfriend and get married. They would have a song to dance together holding each other like he was holding her right now. Then he would step up and hold her close, remember when he held her on the day she was born, how he danced with her in his arms...how he loved her. Jamie held April a little closer and kissed her head. "Don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," April answered not really understanding. She turned her head to rest on his shoulder and kissed his cheek

Eddie felt tears in her eyes as she saw Jamie and April together. She had cost him some of these moments, with April but every moment from the day they learned her paternity to the day he died they would have a special relationship.

She picked max up dancing over to Jamie and April smiling at them. Jamie returned the smile blessed to have this family, his family. Eddie as his wife and two great kids.

They returned to the table where just Luke sat, Kara had gone to the dance floor with the boys. "Should she be bouncing around like that?" Jamie asked Luke as he watched his wife and their 2.5 children dance.

"Yeah," Luke replied. "She's got bad morning and bad nights but her middle days are fine. She says it's a boy because of that, but she's never had a girl so…"

"I wasn't that sick with April," Eddie replied. "I felt full all the time, was constantly tired, but I didn't get sick more than once or twice. Was Claudia sick with Max?" It occurred to Eddie she didn't know much of Max's prenatal moments.

"Yes and she let me know it every single minute," Jamie replied. "I tried to take care of her but…Here they come. Let's get some food in the youngsters."

Each of the kids had some roasted chicken and macaroni and cheese. They would get up between bites to play, Luke had chosen a good restaurant for the night, the group out celebrating.

When they called for the contest, Jamie chose to sit out and keep an eye on the kids. Jamie smiled as the contest began. He loved sitting back and watching her, her body moved to the music, shifting in all the right places. He couldn't wait to get her back to the room and really celebrate their anniversary.

April moved to Jamie's lap, wanting more Daddy cuddles. "Look Mommy is dancing she's having fun."

April smiled, "Mommy pretty..."

Jamie stroked April's head, she was getting tired but the boys wanted to go and play. "Yes, Mommy is very pretty. So are you…let's go play with the boys…"

Kara was one of the first ones out, her New York style didn't mesh with the Montana way of doing things. Eddie and Luke were holding their own. Kara followed the boys to the play area, while Jamie held April on his lap.

Kara returned and sat down with the boys, she handed out coloring items again and stretched. Eddie and Luke were both good dancers smiling as they did having a good time. "They have a good shot," Jamie commented.

"Luke's been doing this for years, but Eddie's holding her own," Kara smiled.

Jamie smiled, proud of his fiancée's moves. "Look at Mommy," he pointed to Eddie. April smiled and clapped her hands, "Can...Can we do ...like Mommy there, Daddy?" she asked but Jamie shook his head. "Not in a million years, little bit. Here. Color with your brother. Draw Mommy."

April smiled and started drawing her Mommy while Jamie watched his wife dancing. She glanced at him and winked and blew a kiss.

Luke came in fifth place in the contest, being edged out by Eddie and three others. "She's really something," he smiled sitting next to his bride. "Look, Luke," Alex showed him the drawing he had made. "For when we go fishing tomorrow..." He made a rod and reel.

He smiled "I like that." He said. Kara looked over at Eddie "You got a real dancer on your hands Jamie."

"I do," Jamie replied. "She can even get me to take a turn around the floor now and again. Look she just won! Look at that" Jamie stood up and clapped.

Eddie was shocked that she actually won and started laughing when people started whistling and chanting her name.

The former champion of the contest pulled Eddie onto his lap and sat her down. "And what's your name little lady..."

"Not little lady..." Eddie pulled her leg back to free herself just as Jamie stood up. He was focused on Eddie and didn't know that Max had taken off for the dance floor, not liking this man having his hands on his Mommom.

Just as Jamie approached Max ran up behind the man and kicked him hard from behind giving Jamie the chance to grab his wife. "My Mommom!" Max shouted

Jamie easily slid Eddie away... as Max ran to them crying. Eddie scooped up her boy, "Maxy, we don't' kick sweetie...' She soothed. He had a fearful temper.

Max just cling to her neck and kept repeating "My Mommom."

"Way to go, Max!" Jake high-fived his little friend. "Where did you learn that?"

Max was still calming down from the anger he felt seeing that man holding his Mommom. He didn't know how to process so many emotions at once in his little three year old body. Eddie held him close, swaying with him on her hip. The man that was now nursing a bruised knee cap, kept staring at them.

Luke and Kara supervised the kids at the ice cream bar, while Eddie got her breath. "Never thought you'd see me win a line dancing contest, did you?" she asked giving Jamie a kiss.

"You can do anything you set your mind too," Jamie replied. "You drive me wild…you love me all the way, I can't wait to get you back to the room, we're a team, we've always been a great team…and tonight we added a little miniman to the team."

Eddie put Max on the floor and he ran to get his ice cream. "He was something else, we have to talk to him…"

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's lips, "He's okay. He just stuck up for his Mommy, don't worry about it."

When the ice cream was done and the bill was paid, the family headed out to go to their cars. They passed the man that had, as Luke put it, "tried to take liberties" with Eddie. Jamie's blood was still boiling the way he gawked at her. He couldn't resist a snide comment over his shoulder, "Yeah, you got your ass kicked by a toddler…lucky it was him and not me…Keep your hands and your eyes to yourself."

Jamie put his arm around Eddie and together they headed for the hotel. The children fell asleep in the car on the way to the chalet. Jamie pulled up in front of Kara and Luke's room and helped them get the little ones inside, "Call us if they cry too much," Eddie told her friend. "Otherwise, tomorrow night we'll keep all the kids so you guys have some privacy. Rest up for our girls' day out." Eddie bestowed a kiss on each sleeping toddler then got back in the car.

Jamie scooped her up in his arms the moment they reached the chalet's door. He stepped carefully inside, his cargo very precious. Their lips met as he crossed the floor carrying her to the soft and welcoming bed. He laid her down, and slowly removed her shoes and socks. He cradled each foot in his hands, keeping them warm before moving to strip off her jeans and top…

"Whoa," Eddie laughed. "What is going on here? One half of the partnership has too many clothes on there, Reagan."

He gave a wicked smile, "Not to worry, we'll be leveling the playing field shortly. I have a little gift for you…" Jamie kicked off his shoes and rolled off the bed. He went to the closet and took out a bag from the drugstore.

Eddie opened the plastic bag and broke into laughter. Inside, there was a box of fifty ultrasensitive condoms. "This ought to solve our birth control problem…for at least a week,' Jamie boasted.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Pretty ambitious, I like the way you're thinking Reagan."

She reached for him, pulling him down to her by his belt. Thin, nimble fingers worked the belt off, then slid the jeans down his slender hips. Jamie helped by removing his polo and undershirt in one fell swoop.

Her hand brushed his pulsating sex, he was excited already, just by the view of her beautiful body. "Eight years," she whispered, enveloping him in her arms. "Eight years of trust, love, pain, joy…eight years."

"Best days of my life…" Jamie murmured. "Best days of my life and I just…I love you so, I love you so much."

Eddie sighed, "Show me…I want you to show me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He began with his lips pressed to her neck, the sensitive spot beneath her ear. His tongue bathed the soft skin, he alternated between licking, kissing, and nibbling, driving her to distraction with the focus on just the one space.

Her hands ran along the expanse of his back, feeling the skin, a thin sheen of perspiration, and the essence of Jamie. Her legs parted on their own, pulling him in closer so that she could hold him tight with her arms and her legs. She felt his arousal pressing against her stomach, the edge of the condom brushed her skin as he moved his body lower to concentrate on her bosom.

Her mouth fastened to one of his nipples. She ran her teeth over the sensitive nub and he cried out his response before taking her mouth with his. Both hands slid underneath her, his nails scratching a bit as he lifted her to hold her tight and close to his body.

He could feel her need against his thigh as he rocked them together and kissed her head softly, locking eyes with her. "I love you, I have for eight years," he murmured. "Even when…"

"Ssh," she whispered. "No regrets, not tonight, not ever again. No regrets."

She arched her body to show him how welcome he was to press closer to her. "Jamie…oh Jamie…Jamie…now…"

He covered her lips with his and dipped two fingers inside of her, feeling the moist, slick heat. With a smile and a kiss, Jamie angled his hips and took what Eddie offered. They moved slowly, locking their hands and their eyes, not wanting to have an inch of separation between them. This all started eight years ago, and each hoped, as they joined their bodies they would be celebrating anniversary in each other's arms.

"Nope, nope," Jamie laughed. "I'm not doing the whole cowboy boot thing, I'll do just fine in my regular shoes. You can do boots if you want."

"No, I have pretty wedding shoes from Kara's wedding I'm going to wear," Eddie laughed. "Just think of it Jamie, only ten more weeks and we'll be lying here again, making love, hopefully making life…"

"I hope you aren't disappointed if it doesn't happen on the honeymoon, sweetheart," Jamie whispered. "I don't want any bad memories or anything negative happening to ruin these moments."

"Nothing will," Eddie whispered. "It's just a dream, but I'll be happy to just be Mrs. Reagan finally. This is my bliss, what we already have."

Jamie rubbed her arm and her back and kissed her lips softly. A knock came to the door, Jamie looked at the clock, nearly midnight. "Who on earth?"

Eddie grinned, she planned a surprise for Jamie, a new tradition. At the door was room service sporting a tray of ice cream, toppings, and water bottles. "Happy Anniversary! Our first partner anniversary we ate Italian ice or close to our first partner anniversary so…I thought it can be like our pancakes, a nice way to mark the day."

They ate their created sundaes naturally, Eddie rolling her eyes in bliss at the flavors of the ice cream and toppings. Jamie watched her enjoying herself, he loved it when she laughed, when she smiled.

Some ice cream had dripped on Eddie's chin. Jamie leaned over and kissed it off of her skin. They were both tired and fill of treats. Eddie rolled onto her side, the sheet slipping down, exposing her bare back. Jamie caressed the skin and pulled her close to him. As their eyes grew heavy, he kissed her deeply, "I love you, partner…we're a team, always will be."

Eddie smiled, "Yes, a team…the best team."

Jamie sighed and hugged her to him, wanting this to be the way they were for the rest of their lives.

After their traditional pancake breakfast, Jamie and Eddie went to see Max and April. The boys were going fishing and the girls shopping for wedding items.

"Hey," Eddie greeted as they approached catching Max in her arms giving him kisses. "Are you having fun with Aunt Kara and Uncle Luke?"

"Yes," Max replied. "Lots fun. April cry, I sing song...now go fish!" Jamie looked at his little April, she seemed tired.

Jamie picked April up hugging her close. "What's wrong honey?" he asked softly bouncing his daughter a little. "Awww, it's okay honey. Lay your head on Daddy," Jamie soothed.

"Did she cry?" Jamie asked Kara. "She fussed, but Max sang and Luke rocked her, then she was okay."

Jamie felt for his young girl rocking her in his arms placing a gentle kiss on her head.

Eddie took April, "Guess what?!" She said excited so that April engaged

"You get to come shopping today with Mommy and Aunt Kara for wedding things!"

April clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay shopping! Mommy and Aunt Kara, I big girl."

"Yes you are a big girl..." Eddie hugged her. "Maxy, sing nice for Daddy and Uncle Luke when you fish."

Max smiled proudly, "Yes, Mommy. Later Maxy and Mommom sing?"

Eddie kissed his head, "Yes we can sing. Give Mommom a kiss."

Max reached both hands out, happily giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

Jamie smiled at Luke, then the boys, "Let's go catch that winning fish," he bounced Max along keeping him engaged. The guys headed to the lake with Jake, Alex, and Max. The rented a rowboat and headed out. They all put their life jackets on and headed out.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Luke asked. "I'm sure it was all you hoped it would be?"

Jamie nodded casting his line with bait into the water. "Yeah, it was...thanks a lot for that," Jamie smiled, "My Eddie is something though. She had room service bring us ice cream, we did that on the very first anniversary of our partnership. She's big on tradtions."

"She's great Jamie, you two are meant to be together like I feel Kara and I are," Luke smiled.

"Kara went through a lot with Matt," Jamie replied. "But she's happy now. We've all paid our dues for this happiness

"We sure did and then some," Luke agreed. "But if it was meant to be." The talk turned a little racier, Luke wanted to know what put that smile on Jamie's face.

At first Jamie only smiled checking on his line. "Yeah well you know how beautiful Eddie is she made the night worthwhile."

"Eddie is a gorgeous woman," Luke replied.

"She is perfect for me, just perfect. She's also compassionate but a little crazy..." Jamie smiled hoping he got the drift.

"My Kara too," Luke laughed. "When they go out together..."

Jamie shook his head laughing, "Not just then man when we're alone just us..."

Luke laughed, "Oh Amen to that...Kara and I as well. We definitely light some fires, however...we are temporarily out of service. She is feeling too sick during the day and no energy at night."

"Yeah don't worry that won't last forever and it's so worth when you hold the baby for the first time," Jamie looked down at Max.

"I know..." Luke replied. "Not one day goes by I don't miss my son."

"Sorry Luke," Jamie apologized looking away at the water, feeling bad. "You and Kara are going to have a beautiful child together."

Max's rod tightened and the pole bent..."Daddy! Daddy!"

"Looks like you got a bite buddy let Daddy help you," Jamie took the pole, helping Max reel it in.

"Oh, what about these?" Eddie asked as she held up some white lacy material, an idea for chair covers.

"I like the lace," Kara replied. "But the russet is more fallish and will highlight those colors in the leaves by your tree."

Eddie sighed, they had been out for hours planning the finer details of the wedding. April was being a little angel, sitting nice in the stroller, eating her cheerios and drinking juice from her cup.

"I think you're right," Eddie replied. 'The russet. You want to take a break and get a soda?"

Kara smiled, "Yeah, I need all the details about last night, you and Jamie could hardly stay apart in our room so…"

Eddie blushed, "It was nice, it was incredible actually. Jamie's ambitious though, he bought a box of 50 condoms for us to use as birth control, and then he says, this should hold us a week…"

Kara and Eddie laughed, and April laughed too, just because it was fun to do that. "He's definitely ambitious," Kara laughed. "But why condoms, I thought you were doing Depo?"

"I was," Eddie replied. "But right after the undercover was over, we talked about another baby and we want to try as soon as we get married. Our babies could be really close in age if it works out right!"

Kara smiled, "That will be wonderful, Eddie. April and Max are such treasures. I'm so excited about another child, they'll be best friends our little ones."

"I hope so…" Eddie replied. "So anyway, the condoms…Jamie's sexual appetite is just off the charts and I can't get enough of him either. We had that month off, but now we're making up for lost time, at least five nights a week, maybe six nights depending on his work schedule."

Kara just stared, right now she and Luke were off their sexual peak, her morning sickness and pregnancy fatigue was messing with that, even still, their love life was never as active as Jamie and Eddie's. "Wow!" was all Kara could say.

"Well, come on,' Eddie laughed. "You and Luke are newlyweds. You might have had to hang it up now, but before…"

"Three nights a week, maybe four," Kara replied. "Jamie is an overachiever."

April clapped her hands, "Daddy!" she announced. "Jamie, Daddy!"

All three of the girls had to laugh at her timing. "Let's go pick out some pearls and things to wrap around the bouquets. Maybe we can get April a little present, she's being so good."

Eddie nodded, "I think you can pick out a little bracelet, would you like that!"

April laughed and clapped again, she was over the moon happy on this girl's day out.

The younger boys did much better than the older boys on their fishing trip. Max and Alex both won money with their fish, and they decided to share the winnings and get three medium fishing rods, so all three boys could have new rods. Jamie and Luke were both proud of their sons for that.

They docked the boat and had a picnic. Jamie sat down with Luke while the boys played tag and other games. "Max, he's your son?" Luke asked looking at the boy's dark eyes, curly, dark hair, and stockier build. "I know that Eddie is adopting him, he looks like his Mom?"

Jamie shook his head "No, he looks like his biological father, actually. My first wife trapped me into marriage, I ended up losing Eddie because of that, but I got Max and it was all worth it. I love him as if he was my own, just like Tom loved April and you love these boys. We are going to get April's birth certificate changed, I started those papers, and Eddie is going to formally adopt Max after we are married. We're going to try for a baby, things are going to look up for us, all of us."

Luke smiled, "I never thought I would love again, that I could allow myself to love again, but I did, both Kara and the boys. It's a gift from the Lord."

Jamie couldn't agree more.

After lunch, Jamie and Luke got the boys back in the boat, then started to untie it to get back in themselves. Luke's foot slipped as he pulled the rope and sent him toppling into the lake. Jamie moved too fast and off center to try to grab him and ended up falling in after him. The boat rocked, but the little boys were light enough that they managed to stay in the boat. They couldn't help but laugh at the Daddies, swimming back to the boat soaking wet.

As he often did, Max broke into song, though this time, Jamie didn't find it very endearing. "Row row row your boat…" Max sang as Jamie and Luke both squished back into the boat.

"What about these?" Kara modeled a pair of turquoise and gold earrings shaped like cowgirl boots. "Luke ought to love these, don't you think?"

Eddie laughed out loud, "Those are hysterical. You should get those."

"Nah, there's no place to wear them in New York," Kara replied. "We're trying very hard to decide if we want to stay in New York, for now…"

Eddie didn't want her friend to move, but she also wanted her to have happiness. She smiled, "You'll know…"

Kara agreed and smiled, removing the earrings, but neglecting to remove the matching necklace.

Eddie carried April to the checkout, keeping the small girl on her hip. They paid for their goods then headed out of the store. Eddie turned feeling someone following them, the girls started to walk faster, they heard a man yelling at them to stop, "Eddie why is he chasing us? Did you steal something?" Kara joked. "No, you did!" Eddie gasped as she saw the necklace hanging around Kara's neck." The women found themselves fleeing the scene, laughing like two kids caught shoplifting.

The faster they ran, the faster he pursued, screaming at the top of his lungs, "You come back here!"

Both Kara and Eddie were hysterically laughing when they came to a stop, even little April was laughing, it was a fun riding bouncing up and down on Mommy's hip.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the security guard stepped into their path. "May we see your receipts and bags please? Purses too."

"Excuse me, but we are both members of the NYPD, we didn't steal anything, it was an accident! I spent good money in this store for my wedding and I have a mind to take it all back!"

"Ma'am, you set off the alarm and…" The security guard looked at the tag hanging on Kara's neck. "Your friend is wearing a necklace from the jewelry department…"

"Oh," Kara gasped embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to steal this…"

"Tell it to the cops downtown, Ma'am," the guard replied. "We'll verify your NYPD claim, but I bet they never heard of you!"

"My fiancé is the son of Commissioner Reagan," Eddie pleaded.

"Any my husband used to work for your sheriff's department, Deputy Luke Martens," Kara replied handing the necklace over trying not to laugh at how seriously they were taking this small time event.

"You're the woman Luke married?" the responding deputy said. "I knew he was marrying someone from New York. Can you show me some ID?"

The problem was soon solved, the security guard took the necklace back in a huff and Eddie and Kara were released to go home. As they walked to the car Kara turned to Eddie, "why did we run?" They erupted into laughter again, April joined in just for the fun of it.

The girls were still laughing about their experience when they got back to the hotel. The men and boys had just returned to the room and dried off when Luke's phone went off. "Luke Martens," he answered. Jamie watched his friend as he toweled off his hair. "Oh, really, yes, they're fine, George, but I bet you were in a world of hurt…That sounds about right." Luke listened a bit more. "Of course, yes messenger it over to the hotel. I owe you one, George."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at Luke as he said, "You're not going to believe this…"

When Eddie and Kara arrived back at the room, Max and Kara's sons ran up to them. "We got fishy!" Max bragged. "We win and get rods to play fishy at home!"

"You did!" Eddie exclaimed holding her son tight as April sought out Luke's cowboy boots.

"Yeah!" Jake told them. "It was soooo cool and fun. And guess what?"

"What?" Kara asked, glad to see her boys enjoyed themselves so much.

"Luke and Jamie fell in the lake," Alex laughed. "They fell in and got soaked!"

Eddie's shoulders shook with laughter for the fifth time in the last hour. She saw the pile of saturated and smelly fishing clothes, "How did you two manage to fall in the lake and the boys stay dry?"

Luke shook his head, "If we knew how that happened, it wouldn't have. And how was your day?" He wrapped his arms around Kara and gave her a kiss. The video of them running down the sidewalk chased by the security guard was on his phone.

"It was good, we have bags in the care that you need to get out," Kara replied.

"So, nothing other than shopping?" Luke pressed.

"No, just shopping and a little lunch," Kara replied sharing a guilty look with Eddie.

"You sure you don't want to come clean?" Luke asked then hit the play button. There was Eddie and Kara, running down the street, April laughing and holding her mother's hair. "Oh my God, he sent that?" Kara laughed as Jamie and Eddie looked on.

In seconds, the entire room was erupting in hysteria over the silliness of the day, even the children were laughing, although they had no idea what in the word was so funny.

Jamie and Eddie let the kids settle down with Kara and Luke, then stepped out on their own, taking Kara and Luke up on another night of privacy. They ate at the restaurant in the chalet, a sample menu for the wedding. "Oh, this fish is so good,' Eddie enjoyed the salmon in butter with a dill cream sauce. "With this rice and the asparagus, what do you think honey?"

Jamie took a bite, "I like this. Are you sure about the three menu choices, that's a little more costly…"

"It's our wedding, I'm fine with the whole family ordering off the menu," Eddie replied. "But that would really throw those dollar signs for a loop. Here, try the steak with mustard sauce."

Eddie fed Jamie a bit of the food and he smiled "That's a keeper for sure."

By the end of the meal, the menu was set and Eddie was beginning to feel more comfortable about the shape of the wedding. "Don't worry, honey. It's going to come together perfectly. We have food, we have the songs picked out, we met with the minister and put the deposit on the rooms." Jamie kissed the side of Eddie's head.

She leaned on him, "Can we go see it? The tree? I want to see our tree?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jamie smiled. He'd snuck off earlier while Eddie was helping Kara with the kids. He put a blanket, strawberries, and wine in a sealed picnic basket by the tree for them to enjoy. With his arms around Eddie, they walked to their tree. Eddie smiled when she saw the basket and blanket, "You did this? How did you know?"

"If you didn't ask me I was going to ask you. I've missed this place, our special tree…" Jeremy tipped his head and took Eddie's lips softly with his own. "No one will see us up here…it's so black out…all I can see is the shine in your eyes."

Eddie slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, "Sometimes, Reagan, you say the most romantic things…" She sealed their lips together and touched their tongues just slightly to each other. She inhaled his scent and relished in the feel of him.

Together they spread out the blanket and snuggled up against the tree, their arms wrapped around each other. Eddie fed Jamie the berries and he fed her, they snuggled together and looked up at the big Montana sky. "Too bad we can't honeymoon out here, just right here, you and me."

"We will spend it here, part of the wedding package," Eddie replied. "But this tree has spiders and when the family sees it…they'll be down here planning a shivaree. If Luke tells Danny about that little western tradition, the trick they play on us won't be a serenade, will you please talk to him?"

"Yep," Jamie replied. "No shivaree for us, we aren't doing that, even if I have to take a gun to my brother and Spencer."

"Spencer," Eddie sighed. "I know he's your friend…"

"We will both be sober as judges, I promise you," Jamie replied. He understood her sensitivity to Spencer, their entire relationship nearly ended because of poor choices there.

Eddie nodded and laid her head on Jamie's chest. When the berries and wine were gone, just nuzzled her and slowly turned her onto her back. "I want to love you, right here, right now. In our special spot…do you want to?"

"I always want you, Jamie," Eddie sighed against his kiss. "Now and forever, I'll want you."

They made love to each other, slowly, deeply, with their eyes opened and connected to each other the entire time. As their hand caressed and their mouths explored, their bodies connected, his hardening to fill her, hers stretching to accommodate him. The earth moved beneath them as them as they became one with each other, when it was over, no place had ever felt so much like home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eddie, Kara, Linda, and April went to get their nails done and Eddie to get her hair trimmed. They picked up her wedding gown and accomplished the rest of the chores. They would be leaving for Montana as a unit then next afternoon and would be married at sundown on Saturday. Eddie could not wait to be Mrs. Reagan for real, they pretended enough and it felt wonderful each time but this time it was real.

"Pinch me," Eddie laughed as she and Kara stepped into her squad. "Am I really marrying Jamie in only three days?"

Kara laughed, "You really are and he is going to bust something when he sees you in your dress."

"It is nice isn't it? I love the open back and the lace is so…it's perfect for getting married at our tree,' Eddie replied not paying attention to the quiet in the squad.

"Surprise!" Several female officers and detectives from both the SVU squad and the 12th jumped out at Eddie. Linda was there as well as Erin and Jamie.

"Oh God, Kara, did you know about this?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, I knew about it," she laughed. "I planned it, this is your bachelorette party!"

"Oh, I got that…" Eddie smiled. "This is so great Thank you all so much."

Jamie appeared at Eddie's side and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey beauty," Jamie kissed her head.

"Hey, so glad you are here, I missed you today," Eddie didn't hide her love for Jamie and he did not hide his for her. They were a very openly affectionate couple.

"Me too…I wanted to be here for a bit before Danny takes me to my party later," Jamie gave Eddie a small kiss.

"For she's a jolly good fellow," Kara began to sing as Detective Hanson rolled out the cake they purchased for Eddie. The move back to the NYPD was something Eddie was very glad she made. Soon the whole precinct was singing and Eddie was beaming with pride as she stood near Jamie.

Jamie stood in the back of the squad room while Eddie and her girlfriends were the center of the party. Kara began to give Eddie the gifts that her friends had brought. There were candles, a set of robe and slippers…and a very naughty pair of undies…black with red lace and a bra that was barely there. "Who's that one from?" Eddie asked laughing.

"It's not signed…" Kara replied as Eddie took the card. "Jamie!" Eddie laughed. "Really, I'd know the hand writing anywhere…"

Jamie blushed heavily, he should have known that Eddie would guess. "Yeah, well…I think we are beyond the soft and frilly stage by now." Jamie stepped behind Eddie and dropped a kiss on her neck. The room broke out in whistles and cat calls!

Kara kept track of all the presents for thank yous that would go out when the Reagans returned home. As Eddie sliced the cake the door to the precinct opened and a uniformed male officer stepped inside. He stashed his cargo just behind the desk, "Detective Edit Janko?" he asked in a firm voice.

Eddie looked up from the cake, "Yes, I'm Detective Janko…"

The officer smiled and closed the gap, "Then you're under arrest…"

He hit the play button on his stashed boom box and began to dance the bump and grind with Eddie for a moment before backing up and ripping off his shirt. The ladies laughed as Eddie turned bright red and looked at Jamie. He was laughing and grinding his hips just like the stripper…

The dancer spun Eddie around and began to dance with her again rubbing himself against her as the music played. Eddie started to laugh and slowly began to return the gestures, her face was as bright red as the lingerie Jamie bought for her.

While Eddie danced, channeling her college days, Jamie took a video of her on his phone. He felt his body working and straining as Eddie moved in conjunction with the stripper. He should be jealous, but instead he found himself turned on by her sex appeal, her fun loving nature…her…

Kara laughed as Eddie got up on the desk and started to dance even faster…The stripper was revealing his stuff tossing articles of clothing to different women before catching Eddie as she slipped off the desk. They began to dance again, Eddie throwing caution to the wind, glad to just be herself.

As the dance continued, Jamie got in on the action…He went up behind Eddie and ground his hips into her from behind, Danny would have called that an Eddie sandwich. Eddie didn't seem to mind one little bit.

When the dance was over, Jamie pulled Eddie into his arms, "Have fun?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"You know I did…" Eddie wrapped her arms around him. "I felt like a kid again, like I'm just starting out."

Jamie gave Eddie another deep kiss, and again the room erupted in applause. "Good, because we are…this is a new life, a new chance for us both."

Eddie hugged Jamie tight, "You better get going, your party is in a few hours. I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll see you in the morning," Jamie echoed. "Don't have too much more fun tonight…"

Eddie laughed and started to walk away. "Hey Partner?" Jamie called to Eddie. "This is where it all began for us, here at the 12th, in these halls. All these years later and it's still just the beginning."

Jamie walked into Sullivan's bar at 8 that night with Danny by his side. Renzulli was there, most of the men from the 12th, and a number of the guys he used to ride with before his promotion. This was a celebration for Jamie, not like his first marriage when Danny almost didn't show up.

"Here he is the man of the hour!" Danny announced. "Start a round of beers and shots and keep it coming."

"I can't get drunk," Jamie told Danny. "I have to be up and ready to go early, come to think of it so do you."

"Yes, but I have Eddie's metabolism, I haven't been hung over in years," Danny laughed.

Jamie rolled his eyes and began to make the rounds with the men. He shook hands with Regetti and McKenna, got back slaps from Renzulli, Luke, and Matt Walsh and drank a toast with all of them. Jamie nursed his beer, he had to care for Max when he got home and prepare for the next day's flight. Jamie's mind was always focused on his family.

Danny stood on the bar, "Hey, everyone listen up…a toast to my little brother Jamie and his new life with the love of his life…she's a pistol and he's met his match on all levels. Congratulation! To Jamie!"

"To Jamie!" the room echoed.

Jamie blushed, this was how he should feel before getting married, happy, excited and in love. Jamie was nervous about the upcoming wedding, but it was about things going right for him and Eddie, not that their marriage was right. That he knew would be perfect

After a few hours of drinking and couple games of darts and pool, Danny wheeled out the cake. It was round and brightly decorated. Danny hit the lights and the radio…Jamie started to laugh, he knew something was going come out of that cake…confetti, a woman...he prayed it wouldn't be too embarrassing…but the last thing he expected to find was…Eddie!

The top of the cake popped off and Eddie jumped out dressed in a short lace black dress with her hair up and her womanly attributes on full display. Jamie's jaw dropped down to the floor seeing his fiancée instead of a stripper. The room erupted in cat calls and whistles as Eddie stepped out of the cake revealing her shapely legs and high heels.

Jamie hurried to Eddie's side, his suit jacket open trying to cover her from the peering eyes of the other men. "Danny, what the Hell…?"

"Hey," Danny laughed. "It's better than a stripper…this one you can take home…" Danny tossed Jamie a hotel room key. "We've got Max tonight and Walsh has April. Go have a real bachelor party!"

Jamie smiled at his brother, Danny had been invaluable to him these last years, they had truly become more than brothers, now they were friends…

The hotel room was modest but the idea was so very sweet. Jamie held Eddie's hand as they walked into the room. Once they were inside, he turned her in his arms, "This dress…" Jamie smiled. "Off with it."

Eddie laughed at Jamie's urgency. "What? I know we don't make love all the time but it's going to be so hard to go from lying beside you every night to an entire day apart before the wedding."

Eddie blushed and smiled softly, "You're going to miss me…"

Jamie leaned forward and pulled her close, "I just might."

The zipper on Eddie's dress was no match for Jamie's desire. He slid the dress off her hips revealing her black silk undies. Eddie pulled Jamie's shirt out of his slacks and up over his head…She snuggled herself to him, her skin on his.

Jamie cupped and stroked Eddie's chin, tilting her face, forcing her eyes to his. Jamie's fingers threaded into the wild tangle of Eddie's hair. His eyes traveled the length of her. He held her head steady as his lips lowered and hovered just above hers. Jamie's grip was forceful, the length of him seemed to shake with electric energy, be it passion or longing. Jamie hovered there, continuing to whisper of his love. His lips descended upon hers bringing up all the fire within Eddie's body.

"Jamie!" she whispered when the bruising force of his lips left her mouth. Again, her gaze met his. Bluer than the sky, than the sea, deeper than the earth. The fire within Jamie had touched Eddie, the sound of his heart had entered her soul.

Eddie threw her arms around Jamie and clung to him. His fingers moved over her hair, reveling in the length of it. He drew her away from him and studied her luscious curves. Eddie stared at Jamie, he swept her up into his arms and bore her down on the soft quilt on the bed.

"Love me!" she breathed fiercely.

Eddie was silent as Jamie stripped the last of the garments from their bodies, her eyes on his, waiting. Then he was down beside her, his hands upon her. She lay against his burning naked flesh. Jamie could feel her desire and he began to shake with need. Jamie straddled Eddie. Her flesh was beautiful, ivory and gold in the soft light. Her breasts, full and evocative, her nipples nearly crimson. Beneath him, Eddie began to tremble with desire. She reached out her arms to him, eyes wide. She moistened her lips to speak, her words soft, yet filled with a passion that touched his heart and soul.

"I will give you everything…"

Jamie found her lips again, they trembled beneath his and parted. Heat rippled and burst between them, spreading rampantly. Jamie's hands moved swiftly, circling the heavy fullness of her breasts, rounding over her belly, touching her.

The softness of her body seemed to meld to his, Eddie twisted and turned, accepting his touch, craving his touch. Soft sounds escaped her, sounds that sent desire rocketing more deeply into Jamie's mind and body.

Again, Jamie's lips covered Eddie's. They covered her breasts. They bathed her belly and even as she cried out, his kiss, his lips, his tongue stroked and teased her inner thighs, the throbbing sweet cleft between them. A cry escaped Eddie, then whispers and gasps. She urged Jamie to her, near sobbing as she brought him into her arms.

"Jamie!"

Jamie felt so alive, so volatile. Jamie scooped Eddie into his arms, sensations sheathed and sheltered him as he thrust himself into her. Eddie's limbs wrapped around him tightly, the liquid fire of her body accepted and encompassed him. Jamie moved and let the thunder of his heart beats call his rhythm, for he was far beyond reason, feeling the incredible rise of climax. Jamie fought the explosion, savoring the feel of his soon to be wife beneath him, the sleekness of her flesh, the undulation of her body, rising against his and meeting him. He felt the ragged rise and fall of her breath, the pure thunder of her heart.

Jamie felt Eddie shuddering beneath him, felt the explosion within her…He whispered, "My love."

Then words escaped him, he grit his teeth feeling the final thrust of his body, the last of the little explosions that shook him.

For a long while he held still, with Eddie's damp, cooling body in his arms. Eddie's eyes rose to meet Jamie's as she curled against him, "My love," she echoed as she touched her cheek to his.

When Jamie finally dozed, Eddie looked down at his face…she'd see this face every morning and every night once they were married, she'd see it happy, sad, sick, and healthy, and with luck she'd see it grow from smooth and handsome to old and distinguished…she prayed for that…oh how she prayed.

Jamie and Eddie shared a pancake breakfast the next morning with Danny, Kara, and the kids before going back to the apartment they shared. "Okay, listen," Jamie said in his best father tone, you can each pack three toys and six books for the trip, okay? Mommy and Daddy are packing your e-readers in their bags for when we are in Montana. You have five minutes to pick, go!"

Max and April ran off to select their items while Jamie and Eddie packed their essentials for the trip. "Mommy…" April ran out. "Do our stuffies count?"

Max still slept with the bear Eddie gave him on his first birthday and April was attached to a bunny she got from Tom and the new bear from Jamie. "No honey, but you have to pick one of them."

April looked down sadly, "What's wrong, short stuff?" Jamie asked knowing already what the child was going to say.

"If I pick Bunny, Teddy will be sad, and if I pick Teddy…" April looked like she wanted to cry. The child had not only inherited Jamie's intelligence, but his empathy as well.

"You can take both your sleepy stuffies and Max can take his, they don't count…but only the sleepy stuffies," Jamie replied firmly.

Eddie looked up from the bag she was packing, "If you're always that soft on her we have a problem."

"I know we do but she's…she's just like I was as a kid, and I remember how those things hurt inside, she's been through so much losing Tom and moving…She's a resilient kid but…"

"She is a resilient kid," Eddie replied and moved to hug Jamie around the middle. "And that is why she will be just fine, she has her Daddy's love now, and as much as Tom loved her…and he did, that's different and that's what she needs to get through."

Jamie rubbed Eddie's back and kissed the top of her head, "You always know what to say. We'd better finish."

"Daddy," Max appeared in the living room. "April says we take different books each and get more stories, is she right?"

"Yes, Maxy," Eddie replied. "If you each take six different books, then you have how many stories to read on the plane?"

Max thought a minute, he'd been working hard with Eddie on counting and other lessons, April's genius often made him feel bad. "Twelve! That's a lot!" Max ran off to finish.

"We have great kids," Eddie announced. She kept a very special place in her mother's heart for Max.

Between questions, Jamie and Eddie got both of the kids packed up and ready to go. The limo was downstairs waiting for them when they stepped out. Jamie secured the kids in their car seats, then they headed off to JFK where they would meet the rest of the family. Frank had secured a block of tickets at a reduced price so all the Reagans and Kara could fly out to Montana together.

Max played with his toy plane making it fly around the car, April sat like a little lady watching, "Do planes make big noises Mommy?"

"Yes, baby," Eddie replied. "But Mommy and Daddy will be right here and Grandpa too. It's okay. You will always be safe."

April took her mother's answer and smiled, sometimes she just had to hear Mommy say it.

Security was a nightmare with two kids, a police Commissioner, and several young adults. There were shoes, electronics, and games, still nothing could take the smiles from Jamie and Eddie's faces. "Daddy, pick me up!" April reached for Jamie to carry her. "No, carry me!" Max insisted.

"April asked first," Jamie replied. "Max, maybe Mommy will carry you."

"Mommy?" Max looked at Eddie. There was nothing she'd deny that boy. She lifted him in her arms and started to walk to the gate.

"They look like family," Erin commented as she walked with her father.

"They are," Frank replied. "This is merely a formality, they've been a family for a long time already, Erin. It just took some longer than others to accept that. Eddie is your brother's soulmate. He's made a family with her."

"She kept his daughter from him…" Nikki piped up.

"She didn't know," Frank replied. "And even if she did, he was married to that nightmare Claudia then."

They entire family settled outside their gate, Frank smiled as he heard Eddie and Jamie playing a game of "I Spy" with the kids. It was Eddie's turn. "I spy with my little eye something big!"

Both kids looked around, "The plane?" Max guessed.

"No, not the plane…"

The kids kept guessing, April was intrigued but Max got frustrated. "It's okay, Buddy," Jamie soothed. "Just think a little harder, give us another hint Mommy."

Eddie smiled, "I spy with my little eye something big and fuzzy!"

April's mind connected it, but the empathic part of her held back. Max looked sad. "Grandpa's mustache!" Max exclaimed. Eddie smiled, 'Yes, that's right! Good job! Now it's your turn."

The game continued until the gate agent started to call for boarding of First class and passengers with young children. "We'll see you on the plane," Jamie called to his family. "Come on guys, let's go…hold hands."

Max took good care of April, he was almost a foot taller than her even though he was barely six months older. "Hold me, April…don't fall down."

April loved and trusted her big brother, hand in hand they walked in front of their parents and boarded the plane. The significance of this trip was lost on them, to those babies, they were a family already….

The plane pulled back from the gate exactly on time, for JFK that was a miracle. Jamie reached over and gave Eddie a kiss. "I love you, almost Mrs. Reagan…"

"I love you too," Eddie whispered. "I'm going to miss lying in your arms tonight."

"Just think of it, it'll be that much more special on our wedding night, but I know what you mean, the kids have their stuffies, we have each other. Security blankets…"

Eddie touched her forehead to Jamie's and looked at her engagement ring, soon it would be joined by a gold band, a circle of love and life binding them together for eternity.

"Mommy, can we have blue?" April asked getting the tablet out.

"Yes, Mommy will put on blue, you two are being so good," Eddie replied kissing both April and Max's heads before settling against Jamie for the rest of their trip.

The chateau was already adorned in banners welcoming the wedding couple and their family. "OH this place is nice!" Linda smiled. "No wonder you love it here. It's beautiful."

April smiled, glad to see this special place called Montana. "Pretty Mommy…' She spun around twirling her hair.

Frank stepped up to the registration desk, he was footing the bill for most of this even though Eddie argued with him it wasn't necessary. For tonight Jamie would bunk in with him. Eddie would stay with the children and Kara.

"Tonight let's go for dinner at the big game," Eddie suggested. Your Dad will love it…'

Eddie was holding tight to Jamie's arm, their last time here had been so perfect and now their dream was coming true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jamie saw to the reservations for dinner, each portion of the family went their own way to unpack and settle. Luke and Kara's children would be arriving the next day with some of their closest friends from the precinct. Those tickets Eddie had paid for to help their wedding be perfect. "Aunt Kara look…" April held out her stuffie. "This is for sleepy, Daddy give him to me."

Eddie played with April's hair and worked on helping Max with his bag while Kara helped April. "You two are going to share the pull out couch, won't that be fun?"

"Where is it?" April wanted to know. "How does it go?"

Kara showed the kids their bed, both of them thought it was cool to be sleeping on a bed inside the couch! "Okay guys, come here, let's wash the plane off of you, then we'll go exploring before dinner."

While Eddie was handling the kids, Danny was handling Jamie. "You are nuts, there's nothing going to go wrong…"

"Dad said they didn't have the honeymoon suite…"

"Knowing Dad he's got something up his sleeve, just relax. Do you want Eddie to think you are getting cold feet?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm not I'm just…I want her dream to come true, a perfect wedding under our tree, and look it's going to rain that morning…"

"It's good luck if it rains on your wedding day," Danny laughed. "Look at me and Linda…It poured." Danny grabbed Linda for a kiss, "Right babe?"

"Oh yeah, it did, remember Jamie?" Linda prompted. "A little water never hurt anything and Eddie's hair is so beautiful it won't even mess it. Don't worry, enjoy this. You earned it."

Jamie had to admit his brother was right and he was just suffering separation anxiety.

Danny saw to the ring and the tuxedos being unpacked, Linda checked over the boys suits. "I'm going to my room to hang this, see you in the lobby at five, two cars are going to bring us over. Eddie and I are meeting the officiant at 8 so we can't take too long there."

"Yes, I know if anything we'll come back with Eddie and Kara and Dad can wrangle the rest of them…you have your vows?" Jamie and Eddie were writing their own.

"In the pack with the music," Jamie replied. Danny reached in and found the CD but not the card with Jamie's vows. "Uh, Kid, are you sure you put the vows in here? It's just the CD in here."

Linda thought her medical skills were going to be required when Jamie blanched white. His photographic memory flashed back to the house, he put the CD in the bag then Eddie…Eddie called him to help her get something down and….his vows were on the dresser at home.

"Okay…keep breathing kid, you still have over a day, you'll remember…You'll remember." Danny comforted looking at Linda over Jamie's head. "Well get you a piece of paper and some quiet…Come on Lin, let's give him some room, we'll go hang out by the big deer head…"

Linda couldn't help it, she gave Jamie a big hug, "It's good luck to have a few bumps, not to worry..."

Jamie wished he could believe her.

When the family met in the lobby to head to dinner, Jamie looked the part of a calm husband and father but Eddie could read him like a book. She made a beeline for him, "What's wrong?"

How could he tell her this? Eddie was worried enough about how the wedding would come off and about the kids being good. How could he tell her how badly he screwed up?

"It's nothing I just forgot something," Jamie replied offering a reassuring kiss and hug. "Let's eat huh? I'm hungry."

Eddie let it go for now, she knew Jamie like a book, when he was ready to tell her, he would. Jamie made sure the kids seats were secured in the car then they rode to the big game restaurant where, not so long ago, they had pretended to be a married couple. It was as nice as they remembered. "Your table is ready…"

Danny saw the look on Eddie's face, she was reading Jamie but reading the situation wrong. He stepped closer to her, "Kid left his vows home and he's wigging," Danny replied. "He wants everything to be perfect."

Eddie smiled, she knew exactly how to solve this, Jamie was just too much in his head, she had to get into his heart.

As Jamie walked past the utility closet that was not in use much during business hours, Eddie's hand snaked out and pulled while Danny pushed. Jamie wasn't sure where he was at first, then he laughed, "Really Janko, another closet? Is there one in Montana we haven't been in?"

Eddie smiled remembering how their venture started, in a utility closet just like this one. "I don't know but it seems whenever onc or both of us is having a problem we solve it pretty well in a closet."

Jamie looked for a way out but Eddie shook her head, "Don't worry, Danny has them all distracted." Eddie reached out for Jamie's hands and held them both in her own. Eddie shut her eyes and started speaking,

"You are my very best friend, my once-in-a-lifetime. You're the love of my life, my soulmate.

I promise to hold your heart tenderly and protect it fiercely.

I promise to always laugh with you and to take the time to talk about the important things.

I promise to listen, not just listen, but to hear you.

I promise to be supportive, loyal and to be honest with you.

I promise to cherish, value and protect the families that we have, the family that we are becoming and the family that we have yet to come.

I promise to snuggle you every night and be yours and yours only."

As Eddie spoke the vows she intended to say to Jamie, tears ran out of her eyes. There wasn't one word that she didn't' mean with her whole heart. Eddie's gaze didn't leave Jamie's the entire time. As she spoke to him, he began to relax as everything and anything he wanted to say to her came flooding into his mind.

Jamie tightened his grip on Eddie's hands, his thumbs caressed her knuckles, their eyes met and held, as Jamie spoke more than he ever intended to write.

"I promise to be your rock, your best friend and lover.

I promise to be patient with you and to work as partners through the hard times and to cherish the good times.

I promise to always make sure you are safe and to protect your heart and to love you unconditionally for as long as I live.

You make me want to be the best version of myself not only for you, but for our families and our future family.

I will keep myself only for you, my soulmate. Whenever and wherever I am with you I am always at home."

Eddie smiled, tears running down her face, "You see…you remembered, you didn't have to get all worked up. But when you do, I'll always be here Jamie. I'll always be here for you."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheeks, "And I'll be here for you. We're so much more than husband and wife…"

Eddie nodded, "We are…We worked so long and so hard and we'll be married this time tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, till death do us part."

Jamie stepped closer and tilted Eddie's chin up to meet his. "What are you doing?"

Jamie murmured softly, "Kissing my bride."

Jamie and Eddie emerged from the closet hand in hand, very much a married couple, in their hearts and minds…tomorrow the preacher would seal it in law and in Heaven but here and now it was sealed in their hearts, Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, one body, one soul, forever.

The large table held all the Reagan's comfortably. Even Nikki and Jack, the pickiest eaters, were enjoying the meal.

"We came here our second year, and we danced down there by that big fire place…Jamie voluntarily danced," Eddie smiled. "This old couple thought we were married, the sent us a drink, it was really one of my favorite memories."

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss, "Just one of many that trip…we had a lot of special moments…"

Eddie turned and locked eyes with Jamie, they had their own special language, remembering all of the magic they had found in this very special place. Jamie kissed Eddie's hair.

Eddie stroked Jamie's cheek. Frank smiled, watching his son and "daughter" was like watching his parents before his mom died. They had a silent communication, a perfect connection, a lifelong love.

April picked up a piece of her chicken finger and started to make it dance, Max, the big brother, patted her hand and made her put it down. Jamie beamed with pride at his family, he couldn't love anything more.

Frank tapped his glass as the dinner wound to a close, "I'd like to propose a toast. To my son, Jamie and his soulmate, Eddie, "What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined for life ... to strengthen each other ... to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories. – George Elliot. May God bless you and keep you and your family safe always."

"Here, here," Danny smiled and raised his glass.

Jamie and Eddie headed back to the hotel with two very sleepy kids and smiles on their faces. "I married my best friend today," Jamie whispered. "One of these days when the kids are older, we'll tell them we married in a closet."

Eddie's face lit up, "Yes we will, and I wish our babies this Jamie. I wish them both this feeling of peace, of total peace."

Jamie helped Eddie put the kids into their bed. Max held onto his bear and April cuddled both her stuffies on instinct. Jamie looked at Eddie, the light glinting off her hair. "I love you," Jamie murmured. "I'll miss holding you tonight."

Eddie gave Jamie a soft kiss, "I love you back…I'll miss you too."

Jamie was reluctant to go, he wanted to stay close to his family, be with his bride, but they had decided on this little bit of tradition. "The next time I see you we will be by our tree."

"And then we'll never be apart…not ever." Jamie and Eddie kissed again before Jamie took his leave heading to his father's room for the last night before marrying his one and only love.

Eddie stared at the ceiling, counting the hours, minutes, and seconds to when she would be back in Jamie's arms. This was a crazy idea, they had been living together, making love together…it's not like they were a virginal new couple. They had a child together! It was crazy!

Jamie wasn't lying in bed, he was pacing back and forth…Frank was snoring loudly. There was no sleeping anyway…even if Jamie could settle down long enough to doze. He wanted to be with his family…

Time and time again Jamie started for Eddie's room, then stopped himself. Jamie had to have more willpower, it was only one night.

Jamie sat down in the leather chair in the corner of the room to try to doze off, he was just about there when…

SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! The lights were flashing and the sirens blaring in the hall. Frank stumbled jolting out of bed. Down the hall in Eddie's room, both children shot out of their bed and ran to their Mommy.

"Okay, guys, it's a fire drill! Remember how we practiced at home…let's go outside, hold hands, hold hands tight."

In a matter of minutes the entire capacity of the hotel was outside in their bathrobes, underwear or other sleeping garments. Eddie was searching for Jamie and Jamie was searching for her and their kids. They didn't see any smoke, so it was likely just an accident. "Daddy!" Max spotted Jamie first and wiggled to get away from Eddie to run to him.

Jamie hurried to catch Max and scooped the boy up in his arms, "You okay?" Jamie asked Eddie and wrapped his arms around his little family.

"We're okay, they just got scared," Eddie replied. "But now it's a fun adventure right guys. We're outside in our PJs, getting to see Daddy…"

Eddie set April down on her feet and Jamie put Max down next to her. The two little kids held on tight to each other then started to let the nervous energy get the better of them, jumping and spinning around while the fire department cleared the building.

When they got the all clear, Eddie found herself being swept into Jamie's arms and ushered behind the chalet. "Jamie, the kids…"

Jamie pulled Eddie flush against him, his lips on hers before she could feel or think. She melted into his arms and his kiss in a matter of seconds. Eddie's hands wound into Jamie's hair, his arms crushed Eddie's small body to his own. "Oh…I missed you,' Eddie moaned into Jamie's mouth. "I'm so used to…"

"I know, honey," Jamie crooned to her. "I know, we'll be together forever in just a few hours. We got spoiled, all those nights in each other's arms after so many apart."

Eddie rubbed her cheek on Jamie's robe, "I couldn't even fall asleep, and I kept listening for you…like you were on a tour…"

"And what do I do when I come in from a late tour?" Jamie asked.

"Sweep me up in your arms, kiss my face and hold me…" Eddie replied. "Hold me…"

Jamie held Eddie a little longer, as long as he dared before Kara would come to find her. Eddie leaned up on tiptoes and opened her lips and took Jamie into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled as she pecked Jamie's nose, "Did you pull that fire alarm just to see me?" Eddie asked only half kidding. The desperation in Jamie's kiss had left her weak.

"I wish I thought of it," Jamie replied taking one more kiss. "See you under the tree?"

"I'll be the one in the wedding gown," Eddie replied softly. "Don't be late…"

Jamie smiled as they headed back inside, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Jamie and Eddie managed to get some sleep after the fire alarm. Max wanted to go back and sleep with Jamie so he snuggled his little boy in his arms thinking of where they had been a few years earlier. Max's life had been devoid of woman's love and Jamie was almost incapable of loving anyone, now Max was thriving with Eddie's gentle guidance and Jamie's heart was erupting with happiness.

Eddie held April in her arms, stroked her daughter's hair. This time last year she was grieving her father, Eddie her then husband and friend, and now April slept happy to have her Mommy and Daddy together. April was the light of her life for so long, through the darkest times, now there was nothing but happiness to look forward to. April woke up and wiggled to her mother's arms, "Hi Mommy, are we getting married yet?"

Eddie laughed and kissed April's head, "We're getting married later but now it's time to wash and eat breakfast. If you are an extra good girl today, Mommy will let you wear a little lip gloss to walk down the aisle okay?"

April clapped with glee, she liked it when she got to dress up extra pretty like her Mommy. "I'll be extra good!" April exclaimed and rolled out of bed. Eddie sat up and wiped her face, "Let's get washed up okay, and don't wake up Auntie Kara."

"Too late!" Kara laughed. "She's so excited, it's cute. Besides they only serve the hot breakfast until nine, who gets up to eat by nine on a vacation and this place is for vacation…"

Eddie laughed, "Sleeping in was a thing of the past the day that I gave birth to April. Come on sweetie, let's get you washed."

Jamie was having a battle with Max over washing his face while Frank gathered breakfast for them. "Max, you have until three to get that face washed or you will sit in time out. One…Two…"

Max started to wash as Frank came back with food. "So…in less than ten hours you'll be a married man again."

"Yes, and this time happily,' Jamie smiled. 'There is nothing I'd rather be doing than marrying Eddie."

Frank smiled, he knew that somewhere Eddie was thinking the same thing.

"I'm so excited this time, the last time I was resigned but this time my heart is flying, I can't stop smiling and I'm going to be dancing in three inch heels…" Eddie laughed.

"I'm so thrilled for you, I'm so glad you're going to be happy again Eddie," Kara smiled. "You and Jamie truly are soul mates, I'm just glad I had a hand in it."

Eddie laughed, "Make sure you get your credit, to hear Danny tell it he's responsible for all of this and then some. Truth be told you both did so much for us, it's only right you stand up with us today."

Kara felt a rush of emotion and held her friend tight, "I'd do it all again…all of it."

"Me too, even the rough stuff, to end up here…me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Starting this week, Marry Me in Montana will be updating once per week on Wednesday's until the story is complete.

Chapter Six

Time seemed to crawl and fly all at once. It felt like Jamie and Eddie couldn't get to their wedding fast enough, and that there was not enough time in the day. The women gathered at Kara and Eddie's room and the men, including Max, gathered at Frank's room. Linda curled Eddie's hair carefully, making long and flowing locks into a lovely spiral. She then piled them on top of Eddie's head in a loose bun and held it in place with the silver comb Jamie had given her, the same comb that had been in her hair for every important event in her life since then.

"You look like a princess," Kara gushed.

"Do me, Aunt Linda?" April asked.

"Come here baby," Linda smiled. "We'll get you all curled pretty too, you're going to look so pretty, just like your Mommy."

April smiled, "Mommy says Montana is the prettiest place."

"It is very nice," Erin replied. "Eddie, listen, I know when Jamie first…"

Eddie shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's what happens now that matters most, not what happened then. Besides, you had a special place in your heart for Tom, I understand."

"I can do your eyes for you if you want?" Erin offered. "You deserve to look perfect."

Eddie usually preferred to do her own make-up, but today was a special day and Erin was making an overt gesture of acceptance. "Bring it on…" Eddie smiled and sat still for her make-up. She couldn't help by silently reflect on the course her life had taken since she first met Jamie Reagan outside the 12th. Today she'll marry her soulmate.

"Max, you have to leave the tie on, Buddy," Frank told him. "Look at Jack and Sean, how nice they look. Come sit with Grandpa."

Max was excited and kept wanting to run around, Jamie called to Danny after trying to tie his ascot for the fifth time. "Danny, would you mind? I was never any good at this."

"Sure, Kid," Danny smiled. "I remember the first time I did this for you, it was Mother's Day and we were going out for brunch. You didn't want to ask Mom because it was her special day. You've come a long way since then Kid, but you never lost that caring for others, it's what Eddie loves most about you, how deeply you love."

Jamie smiled at his older brother, "I wouldn't be here if not for you. You helped Eddie and I yeah, but when it was really hitting the fan with Claudia, it was your voice…your hand that I grabbed to stay afloat and now I'm going to marry my soulmate, just like you."

Danny felt his throat tighten, "You're lucky if you are just like me, nothing better on earth than being married to the one you love best. Nothing."

Jamie agreed, in just a few more hours, he'd find out that lesson was the most valuable one Danny had ever taught him. Today Jamie Reagan would marry his soulmate.

"All right, Maxy," Danny told his godson. "You stay with Auntie Kara now and help April down the aisle. You walk right to me and Daddy when you come down, got it?"

Max nodded firmly, "Gotcha!"

"Good man," Danny high fived the little boy checking his mini ascot for the last time.

Eddie stepped out of the bride's room just before Danny left. "Kara, can you help me?"

Eddie appeared with the cameo pin in hand, "Please set this right in the middle, I can't line it up right."

Danny took a sharp breath in, she looked beautiful, like an angel and if he thought so, what would his brother think.

"What?" Eddie asked thinking there was something wrong. She was getting fidgety as the time approached, she was ready to be Mrs. Reagan.

"You took my breath away," Danny replied. "I'm going to have to go and hold the Kid up…You look beautiful."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks Danny…just under twenty minutes…" Eddie sat down carefully in her gown and secured her shoes as Danny headed down to the area where Jamie was waiting. "Did Max stay?"

"Yeah, he stayed," Danny replied. "Give that kid a little job and he's all set. Nurture over nature for sure with that one. Saw your bride…"

"Don't tell me!" Jamie exclaimed. "I don't want to know I want to be surprised."

"Oh you will be," Danny replied. "Let's have you, make sure it's not your prom all over again, going with mud smeared on your tux."

Danny surveyed his brother, his black tux was perfectly fitted and pressed crisply, the white shirt and black ascot tie making the perfect compliments. Jamie wore a tea rose boutonniere, with a sharply pressed handkerchief in the jacket pocket...just in case he or Eddie had any happy tears to shed. Jamie's outfit and Max's matched. Max's flower was artificial however, he liked to eat them.

"I think you're ready…anything you'd like to ask me before…" Danny joked to lighten the moment.

"Oh shut up, Dad already had the talk with me," Jamie replied with a huge grin as the two men headed for the alter under the tree.

The sun was just beginning to set behind the chalet giving the sky a gorgeous pink and purple hue. Eddie had chosen earth tones, creams and soft beiges for the modest décor wanting to let the beauty of the venue be the hero. There were ten rows of four chairs each covered in blush and silver chair covers. A gorgeous floral arch sporting Eddie's favorite flowers was waiting at the end of an aisle graced with a blush and silver carpet. A single violin played softly in the background. On either side of the elegant arch, were photographs, one of Jamie and Eddie both smiling and holding each other close, and the other that was taken with Max and April at their favorite Brooklyn park, the family they would seal today, forever smiling.

At exactly 7pm, Jamie and Danny stepped out in their tuxedos and took their space beside the chalet's officiant. There was no doubt what song they wanted playing as Eddie walked down the aisle. The violinist played, "It's a Wonderful World."

Slowly Max and April began to walk down the aisle. When she saw all the people, she froze up so Max held her hand and pulled her down gently. Once going, April smiled pretty as she sprinkled a mixture of yellow and red rose petals down the aisle. Yellow for friendship and red for love.

Max was in a miniature version of his father's tux, but he had undone the ascot as soon as an adult was not around to stop him. The end of the tie was visible hanging out of his shirt pocket. April was a tiny bride herself…the mirror image of her mother with her father's sandy hair.

Kara was next in a soft beige colored gown, her hair up in a twist held in place with a comb similar to Eddie's, but adorned with flowers.

Frank stood with Eddie on his arm, glad to be giving the woman that was like his own daughter to him to Jamie in matrimony, this match was too long in the making. Eddie held no bouquet, in fact she didn't have a flower anywhere on her body. Eddie simply held to Frank's arm with her right hand, and carried a matching lacy hankie in her left

The gathering stood up and turned to see Eddie standing at the back of the aisle a smile on her face that lit up the entire venue. Jamie's eyes fell on his new bride as she began to float towards him. This time around Eddie chose a simple, but elegant gown in a beautiful blush color covered in Chantilly lace from bodice to toe. All eyes were drawn to a deep sweetheart bodice with Jamie's cameo the only thing adorning her neckline. Her shoulders bare, and the back of her gown completely open in a gorgeous V that cut a path to her waist. As she walked, the front slit opened with every other step and you could see a beautiful lace peep toed pump that matched the color blush. She was simply breathtaking.

Eddie's make- up was light, accentuating her features, highlighting her eyes, delicate cheek bones, and full lips. Jamie felt his mouth go dry as she continued to come towards him, Danny was right, his knees went weak.

Frank delivered Eddie to Jamie, both of them were already smiling through their tears…The officiant began to speak. "Dearly beloved…"

Jamie looked into Eddie's eyes, "Dearly beloved…" That was so true. Eddie was his dear beloved, the one he knew he'd raise his babies with, grow old with, hold on their best day and on their worst. They had already done so much of that.

"Marriage should not be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently…"

They certainly weren't doing that. It had taken a very long time for she and Jamie to reach this moment. There was pain, joy, hope, fear…all of the deepest and most intense human emotions, but most of all there was reverence and love for each other that got them through that and would continue to until death did them part.

"Please join hands…" Jamie and Eddie faced each other and held each other's hands. Jamie went first reciting the vows he made to Eddie the night before in the closest. His blue eyes misted over as he looked down at Eddie in her gown…she was his soulmate, his partner, lover and best friend.

Kara smiled as she listened to Jamie speak his vows to Eddie. They had been through so much together, Eddie had been strong, but even she needed the support and protection Jamie was promising her now. Eddie did bring out the best in Jamie, and he brought out the best in her. They were the perfect compliments to each other…soulmates, partners, and the best of friends.

Jamie used the handkerchief in his pocket to wipe tears from Eddie's cheeks, "Don't cry," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Eddie sniffled and took a breath beginning to recite her vows to Jamie.

Danny watched his little brother listen to Eddie's promises, her voice firm but soft and gentle at the same time. Danny remembered finding Jamie the day he asked Claudia for a divorce, in so much pain, scared and broken down. Eddie had come in and washed that all away with a calm loving patience. She offered him a safety that could only be found with a deep, true love. Danny had no doubt Eddie would protect Jamie's heart going forward, she'd already done that. He could see his little brother in bed at night, his arms wrapped around his wife, her arms wrapped around him, absorbing strength, giving love…it's what he deserved…

"Can I have the rings please?" the preacher asked.

Max proudly walked up to the preacher holding up the pillow. He turned around spontaneously and took a bow, evoking laughter from the witnesses in attendance.

"Jamie, place this ring on Edit's finger, and repeat…"

Jamie held Eddie's left hand, "With this ring, I thee wed and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Eddie's hand.

Eddie held onto Jamie firmly and slid his ring on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

Kara pushed April up to the front and Eddie drew Max near to her side. Jamie scooped April up into his arms while Eddie held Max's hand. "By the power vested in me by God and the great State of Montana, I now pronounce you husband and wife and family…those whom God has joined together let no man put asunder."

The violinist played a joyous tune, the witnesses gathered clapped and cheered for the new family. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Jamison Reagan and family…"

With their children in their arms, Jamie and Eddie headed up the aisle, their faces streaked with happy tears and graced with growing smiles. They had never been happier, truly they hadn't.

"Come here, Mrs. Reagan," Jamie whispered smiling brightly as he pulled Eddie in close. Danny and Kara had taken the little ones so Jamie and Eddie could have a few moments together.

Eddie slipped her arms around Jamie's shoulders as he dipped his head to kiss her lips with much more passion than he could in front of others. "Oh, you taste good," Jamie sighed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I knew we were going to get here but sometimes, some days it was so hard…"

"I know it was," Jamie sighed. "In the hospitals, you held me, then me holding you…finally holding each other…"

Eddie kissed Jamie, wanting to feel that strong connection and be wrapped in his arms again. One night apart had been too much after three years of having to wait to be together, either by fate or design.

Jamie pulled back and looked at his new wife, "Eddie, my God. I knew you were going to make a beautiful bride, you did the last time when I hid in the back of the church but today…I've never seen anyone more beautiful."

Eddie blushed, she knew the dress and all its compliments made her look pretty, she was aware of her attributes but to hear the reverence in Jamie's voice was touching.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Reagan," Eddie replied. "You are so handsome, I didn't think you could beat your dress blues but you did and you wore my favorite cologne."

"Well that's mainly for later," Jamie laughed softly. "All our dreams are starting to come true, Eddie. Our family...one boy, one girl…perhaps more when we're ready…grandchildren…"

"I can see you in one of your dad's old sweaters on a porch swing, by that big farmhouse we pass on the way here…one day we'll buy it and we'll watch our family from that old swing. I'll bring you lemonade…"

"I'll read you the newspaper…" Jamie gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"I'll rub your back…" Eddie returned the gesture and added an eskimo kiss.

"I'll brush your hair…" Jamie echoed her movement and gave her a hug.

"I'll do all I can to make you happy and at peace…" Eddie sighed into Jamie's arms.

"I am at peace, in your arms I'm at peace…" Jamie snuggled Eddie even tighter. "We should have done this so long ago," Jamie sighed. "I'm still so sorry that I…"

"Ssh, we're here now. We said our promises, you held my hands, and we are beginning a new life together, a new dream…"

"A new life…" Jamie stroked Eddie's cheek. "You and me and our family…it's our family now…"

"Yes," Eddie sighed. "Oh yes. Say it again."

"Say what?" Jamie asked holding Eddie loosely around the waist. "That I love you?"

Eddie slapped him playfully, "Not that the other, say the other…"

"Ah," Jamie smiled and pulled Eddie flush against him, his hand caressing her bare back. "I love you, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie's face broke into a wide smiled, "I love the sound of that."

The inside of the chalet was decorated similarly to the wedding venue. Blush and silver were the colors of the day. The most elegant restaurant, specializing in steak and seafood, catered the affair, salmon, chicken, or an old fashioned New York Strip steak. The one thing Eddie had insisted upon was the orchestra, she and Jamie auditioned and paid for a full orchestra with male and female vocalists to entertain the crowd and provide dancing. Eddie believed it wasn't a wedding without proper dancing…

Jamie and Eddie posed for pictures with the kids and with each other. Finally, they posed for a photo with the entire family, a picture that would be distributed to each member of the Reagan family in their desired size.

Then it was time to party, Jamie held April, she was already sleepy, and Eddie retied Max's tie looser before taking his hand. "Ladies and gentleman for the first time in public Mr. and Mrs. Jamison Reagan, accompanied by Mr. Max Reagan and Miss April Reagan…let's give the beautiful family a big round of applause.

April waved at everyone, not shy in her Daddy's arms, but Max hid. Eddie laughed and picked the boy up so he would wave. The head table was just big enough for four, it was Jamie and Eddie's night but it was also a family moment.

Frank stayed with the little ones while Jamie and Eddie made their rounds to their friends. It struck him how wide their smiles were, there was no need for the soft candle light or the crystal chandelier, their happiness was luminescent enough.

Eddie helped Max with his chicken stars and April with her mac and cheese, special orders and special treats. Jamie fed Eddie a bite of his salmon, he passed on a piece of her steak. Renzulli started to clink his glass, that was Marie's favorite thing, watching Jamie kiss his bride.

Jamie tipped Eddie's chin up and closed his lips over hers. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, the smile never leaving either one of their faces.

Danny stepped up to the podium right after the main course was served. "I promised myself I wasn't going to get mushy, the kid hates it and Eddie's make up looks too good," Danny began. "But I am the best man so I have to make a toast, it's tradition. To my Kid brother Jamie, and his bride Eddie…I have never seen a happier couple and I'm a good judge of being happy after eighteen years with my best friend and soul mate. I wish you that happiness, I wish you that love, and I wish you the friendship to continue when things get tight because they will. I know in my heart the two of you will be will be together for many years to come. Here's to health, to hope, to happiness, and to family…To Jamie and Eddie…"

"To Jamie and Eddie," the crowd echoed and took a drink.

"Ladies and gentleman at this time we'd like to invite the Matron Of Honor, Kara Simmons to come up and introduce our bride and groom for their first dance.

Kara stepped up to the microphone "Jamie hates to dance, or at least he used to hate it, until he met Eddie. I remember hearing him say it was easy to dance when your partner fit perfectly and had good rhythm, and Eddie does fit. The first time they danced it was to this song, and they wanted it to be their first dance tonight.

Jamie pulled Eddie into his arms, her head immediately found his shoulder, they did fit like a glove.

Jamie lead taking Eddie with him as they floated around the dance floor. It didn't feel like a dance, they each felt as if they were in flight, their love carrying them, supporting them, and driving them through each day and each night.

Eddie dipped her head back as she would have for Jamie if it was just the two of them. Everything they did and said screamed I love you, how they walked, how they talked, everything…Each day for the rest of their lives, they would make sure each gesture said 'I love you."

There was no place more wonderful for Jamie and Eddie than being in each other's arms. They had danced to this song in a bittersweet moment four years ago and now there was nothing bitter in their hearts or minds. As the song come to a close, and Renzulli clinked the glass again, Eddie and Jamie exchanged another soft kiss in the spotlight surrounded by their family and friends.

"At this time, our bride would like to dance with her son and the groom his daughter if those little people can find their way down," the orchestra leader offered. Kara and Danny gave their little charges a push as "Greatest Love of All" began to play. The singer only did two verses…but it warmed even the coldest hearts in the room to see the new family, in each other's arms dancing to the music. By the time the song was over, April was sound asleep against Jamie's shoulder.

Frank took both the children back to his table, they slept on chairs holding hands until it was time to have cake. Eddie gently woke both children with kisses, she didn't want to leave for the honeymoon without cake, kisses, and hugs.

Eddie and Jamie sat with both children to eat their cake then Jamie knelt down to talk. "Remember you two are going home to New York with grandpa for some extra special fun and Mommy and Daddy are going to stay here. So you promise to be very good…"

Max nodded, "I help April because I'm bigger," he announced.

"I be a very good girl," April replied. "I love you…" She hugged her mother and father tight. "Love you Maxy…"

Max gave her a hug back, "We'll have fun, Mommy and Daddy be proudest of us!" Max always wanted to make his parents proud.

"We are always proud of you," Eddie replied. "Give kisses."

It seemed to be easier on the children than on Eddie to tell them goodbye. Jamie tugged on her hand as she kept going back for one more hug and kiss, "We'll see them in New York, sweetheart, it's ten days not ten years, say goodbye."

Eddie knew Jamie was anxious, because she was too. Eddie gave a final warm hug to Frank, who assured her again they would have fun and not even notice their parents were gone, before Eddie relaxed and slipped her hand into Jamie's. There was no fanfare, no bouquet toss, they simply nodded their goodbyes to Kara and Danny and with one more kiss and hug for their children, slipped away into the quiet of the Montana night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jamie held Eddie to him as they walked to the elegant bridal chateau Frank rented. The cottage was back off the main property with a small little road lined with spring flowers. It had its own private lake, a private rowboat, and picnic area. Frank had wanted only the best.

Once Jamie got the door opened, he stooped and picked Eddie up into his arms to carry her across the threshold. "I thought you only did this for a new home Mr. Reagan," Eddie asked sweetly.

"My home is where you are," Jamie replied setting Eddie down on the bed. He gently leaned over her and placed three soft, sweet kisses on her lips to punctuate his words, "Welcome home, Mrs. Reagan…"

Jamie stood back off the bed and admired his beautiful new wife. The gown was so lovely, Eddie was a natural beauty but there was something about today. Jamie reached down for Eddie and pulled her into a tight hug, her breasts pressing against his chest.

The mattress on the king size bed was soft and the aroma inviting and intoxicating as Eddie's rose perfume. Jamie stroked her cheek and kissed both eyelids, "Beautiful…"

Jamie's hands slid down Eddie's body and rested on her hips. He could feel she only wore a thin pair of lacy panties under her gown…he wanted to take her in that dress, he wanted to keep this moment apart from all the rest.

Jamie gently worked his hands down Eddie's legs to remove her shoes. He cupped each tiny foot and rubbed gently, Eddie was already beginning to respond to his caresses. Strong but gentle hands worked up Eddie's legs under the folds of the skirt to the hem of the lacy panties that were serving as a barrier between Eddie's velvety flesh and Jamie's hands. With just his thumbs, Jamie slid the panties down while his lips kissed a heated path from her throat to the valley of her breasts where his cameo proudly sat.

Jamie pulled back and undid the zipper on his tuxedo pants, Eddie gently removed his shirt and undershirt, working slowly until Jamie's body was bare and visible. Jamie didn't remove the gown, instead he slowly and deliberately lifted it up above Eddie's hips before settling in between her parted thighs.

With a sensual kiss, and a sharp cry, Jamie sank into Eddie's body, immediately feeling her stretch to welcome him. Her hips began to lead the dance, setting the pace that she wanted, a slow and steady rhythm. Jamie felt his climax approach even as Eddie lifted her hips once more to excite him. He pulled his mouth back from kissing a fiery trail along her jaw to whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Reagan…"

Eddie's eyes misted over, their first time as husband and wife had not been as she had imagined it, and it was so much more than she had dreamed. Holding Jamie's head and stroking his hair, Eddie replied. "Welcome home, Mr. Reagan…"

That was all it took for Jamie to lose his control and sink deeper into the opening Eddie so willingly offered to him. Completely satisfied, with their bodies still joined, Jamie rolled to the side, neither one was ready to separate, they had waited for this night for too long, now finally, finally it was here.

A half hour later, Eddie slid out of bed and changed out of her gown. She hung the garment up with care, then took her hair out of the comb carefully wrapping it and putting it away with the cameo. Her two most prized possessions together.

Jamie was sound asleep, his entire body at peace. They had so many nights together, both here and at home, and this one stood out for her. They had completed this leg of their journey, had reached this major milestone, and now it felt as if they could both take a deep breath and sigh…

Eddie slid into bed, not even bothering with a nightie, she wanted to feel Jamie's body against her own, the soft hair of his chest, the hard outline of his muscled legs, the smooth skin on his back…there was so much to feel and caress to put a barrier between them now.

Jamie sighed in his sleep and turned over. His arms made a little cradle, instinctively he was ready to pull Eddie close and keep her safe. Eddie moved close to Jamie and laid her head on his chest, she'd vowed to snuggle him every night…no better time than right now.

Jamie felt Eddie slide into his arms, he inhaled her scent and smiled in that place between being asleep and being awake. He felt Eddie's eyes on him, and her small hands gently rub his arm up and down, a soothing gesture.

Jamie opened his eyes and smiled up at Eddie. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured in the glow of the moonlight coming in from the window.

"How far we've come," Eddie replied. "From that night in my room to here…seems like yesterday and a lifetime all at once."

Jamie shifted so Eddie was nestled in the crook of his arm, "I know it does, and I never stop regretting the time we lost…"

"Ssh," Eddie stopped Jamie with a kiss. "No regrets, no regrets everything we went through had it's purposed, it lead up to this place, to this precious moment as husband and wife. Though I saw you suffer some terrible pain, emotional and physical…and it hurt me like nothing ever could, I still wouldn't trade it, if it cost us this."

Tears welled up in Jamie's eyes, he was overwhelmed by how much he loved this woman, by how special she was, by how wise…"Me neither…I just…"

"Just be with me…be here in this moment with me." Eddie snuggled closer to Jamie, her body and his so close one couldn't tell where he ended and she began. That was the depth of their connection, their intimacy, a result of all they had been through.

They shared a few gentle kisses, a few soft caresses before the excitement and length of the day got the better of them. Snuggled in each other's arms, Jamie and Eddie fell asleep each of them remembering their past and dreaming of their future forevermore as Mr. and Mrs. Reagan.

An hour later, Eddie woke when she felt she was alone in bed. She heard Jamie moving back toward the bed, still baring himself fully. Jamie stood a few feet from the bed and used his right forefinger to call her closer. Eddie's body moved with urgency toward Jamie's body, nothing could ever keep them apart again.

Eddie reached out for Jamie's hands and drew him into her arms without saying a word. Eddie looked up at Jamie and saw his eyes were rimmed red. She gently traced the tear stains, asking with her own eyes why he was crying.

"I've never felt this way," he whispered. "Never…" Jamie's hand reached up to cup Eddie's cheek and stroke her face, Eddie's hand did the same, they had done this before…their first time here, the day their lives changed forever.

Just like that first time, Jamie made the first move, and Eddie met him half way. The touch of Jamie's lips was so gentle Eddie could barely feel it at first. Eddie slid her hands up Jamie's chest pressing their bodies closer. Jamie's arms dropped and slowly cradled his wife to him. His wife…some of the most beautiful words.

Eddie felt so soft, her skin extra smooth, even softer than he remembered. As he had their very first time, Jamie lowered his head and laid his cheek on Eddie's chest. Her hands moved to hold him in place, cradling him. Jamie's hand stroked Eddie's long hair, and ran his nails gently along the curve of her back. She laid her cheek on his head, dropping a few kisses on the crown of his head. They held each other tight.

She knelt down and touched her forehead to his. Their hands came up again to frame each other's faces before they gave into the passion.

Just he had that very first time, Jamie placed Eddie on his lap, breathless from their kisses. Her body was flooded with intense pleasure, she moaned at his soft touch, and at how close he was holding her. Eddie's nipples were hard and throbbing, she rubbed against Jamie's chest asking him to pay them attention. His head dropped and pulled each little bud into his mouth in turn, exciting her body. "Oh Jamie...oh…" It was both pleasure and pain she was receiving from him, it was exhilarating.

Jamie kept his kiss firm and warm, offering a security and safety that came from being her one and only lover, her husband…her soulmate. It felt just as incredible today as it did the first time and they both knew it would feel this way in ten months, in ten years, in a lifetime, perhaps better.

"Jamie, please. Hold me," Eddie pleaded. She tightened her hold on him and kissed him even harder, this time licking his lips the way she had the first two times they had kissed, just as she had the day he first held her like this. It was a mirror image except this time there was joy instead of sorrow streaming from their eyes as they joined their bodies, his body moving over her smaller one then up inside of her, her body fastening around his in the most intimate of dances.

When they lay together, once again embracing, Eddie smiled up at Jamie, and he looked down at her, just like that first time, they knew they had crossed over to find something very special, a connection so deep it would truly stand the test of time.

The family and guests gathered for a pancake breakfast the next morning before departing for New York. "Shouldn't we wait for Uncle Jamie and Aunt Eddie?" Sean asked his father as the food was being served.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them this morning, Sean," Linda replied. By the way Jamie and Eddie left the night before she knew the farthest thing from their minds was breakfast.

Jamie ordered a breakfast in bed for his new bride and they sat on the patio behind their private guest house sipping mimosas and enjoying Belgian waffles. "You make better waffles," Eddie told Jamie while they ate. "But these are a very close second…"

Jamie smiled, glad she was enjoying the food and herself. So far, this wedding and honeymoon was working out to be the dream they wished it to be. Eddie was sitting in just the hotel's robe, Jamie was similarly clad…Eddie had her legs crossed, as she ate she extended one shapely leg and began to run her foot up and down Jamie's muscled calf and thigh. Her small foot felt so soft and smooth on his flesh. Jamie smiled and quickly felt his body respond to her soft touch.

Eddie slid her chair closer to the table so she continue to slide her foot higher on Jamie's leg, it wasn't long before she encountered his firm, hot flesh.

"What…" Jamie was almost breathless and at a loss for words.

"I'm having fun," she laughed with a bright smile. "I'm playing…"

Jamie shifted in his seat, "Do you want to me to come out and play too or you having fun by yourself?"

"Oh, I think this game is better together," Eddie replied taking her foot back and getting up out of her chair. She landed on Jamie's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what's best about this robe?"

"It's white and fluffy," Jamie joked not sure he knew where she was going with this but liking it nonetheless.

"Well yes, but not what I was thinking, actually I was thinking, matching openings." Eddie took Jamie's head between her hands and began to kiss him fiercely. Jamie's arms wrapped around Eddie's back, feeling her sex already moist pressing against his.

Eddie relished in how excited Jamie was, the skin tight and pulsating, as soft as a baby's…Her tongue explored his mouth, his tongue washed through her own. It was exquisite, their connection.

Eddie opened her robe and pulled at the tie in Jamie's. "Here?" he asked, remembering the sweetness of their previous lovemaking. "Here," Eddie sighed. "You feel…I need…" The feel of his sex at the tip of her opening was exquisite, she had to have him in her now. This minute."

Jamie shifted his hips to push further into Eddie while she slid further down onto him. Neither one could see anything but the white hot glow of ecstasy as they connected again and again movement for movement in perfect unison.

The white robe was hanging off Eddie's shoulders, Jamie took the opportunity to suckle at her bosom while her warmth erupted around him, washing him in pleasure.

When it was over, Eddie shook and laid on Jamie's chest almost helpless. It drove him crazy that he could excite her this way, but he loved best to hold her after as their hearts settled down to one uniform beat.

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair as he stirred awake the next morning. Eddie was sleeping deeply and looked like an angel with her hair splayed out across the pillows. She stirred and smiled up at Jamie as he slid out of their bed. "Where you going?" Eddie whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Shower," Jamie replied. "I thought we could take a walk by the lake and maybe take the boat out for a while."

"You mean leave the room?" Eddie asked laughing lightly.

"The entire area is private…" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

Eddie laid in the soft bed, stretching and smiled. "Oh she wept with delight when he gave her a smile, and trembled with fear at his frown…" Eddie sang then laughed. "Who am I? Scarlet O'Hara?"

Jamie seemed to be in the shower forever. Eddie got up and stretched herself out, smiling to herself as she padded carefully to the bathroom. Jamie was lathering his chest, his back to the sliding glass door. Eddie carefully reached out and pushed the door open so she could step in and join her husband.

Jamie felt Eddie before he saw her. She slid her arms around his waist and rubbed her body against Jamie's back. Jamie laughed, "I was wondering how long I had to stay in here before you'd pay me a visit."

He turned around and slid his arms around Eddie's waist. "Let me wash your hair…"

It was one of Jamie's favorite things, to massage and caress Eddie's scalp as he washed her hair. They hadn't had much of an opportunity for that except in Montana. "Did you grow it longer?" Jamie asked as his fingers threaded through.

"No, not really," Eddie replied. "I just didn't trim it before the wedding in case, I didn't want it too short. I had to make sure I wore my comb."

"I'm so glad you did," Jamie smiled softly. "When I bought that comb, I thought of you walking down the aisle with it in your hair…to me. That dream came true."

Jamie turned Eddie in his arms and tipped her head up toward his lips. They met in a soft kiss which quickly escalated in heat and intensity. Eddie thought they were making love like newlyweds, she still had to pinch herself to believe it was true.

Jamie lifted Eddie and she wrapped her legs around his hips, their lips never parting. They weren't desperate this time, they were slow and gentle. Jamie took his time touching each part of his new wife's body, caressing, kissing, and licking the droplets of water…

Eddie returned his gestures, she suckled his ear, his neck…she teased his nipples to erection just the way he teased hers… When Jamie finally slid Eddie's body onto his shaft, he possessed her as they once again locked their bodies together in a dance of love…

Jamie and Eddie took their stroll, they held hands and walked along the lake watching the sun glint off the water. His arm was around her shoulders and hers around his waist, they couldn't get enough of touching each other.

That evening, Jamie suggested a dinner at one of their favorite haunts when they were in Montana, Emilio's. They got a quiet little table in the corner, Jamie was in his best suit, and Eddie in a dangerous red dress.

They shared a plate of calamari and a bottle of their best red wine. When their main course came, Eddie took a breath and reached out for Jamie's hand. She began to caress his hand, her hand drawing little shapes on his. "Jamie, I need to talk to you about something."

Jamie could tell it was serious by the look on her face. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry," Eddie soothed. "There's just a 1000 lb. elephant in the room and we need to face it and talk about it. I'd like to discuss and decide by the time we get home."

"What is it?" Jamie asked. "You know we can talk anything out."

"I know," Eddie replied. "I know so…Jamie, I'm worth $592,368,994.76, and that's today. That number goes up and down by a few million almost at will. Since we're married, you're worth $592,368,994.76 and we need to talk about how we spend that money and if we keep accruing revenue from Tom's business or if I sell the business."

Jamie's eyebrow's shot up, he knew Eddie was worth money but he had no idea it was that much. "You decide that Eddie, it's your money…"

"It's our money," Eddie insisted. "That's why I waited so long to talk to you about it, I didn't want to bring it up before we got married because I didn't want to discuss a pre-nup or anything like that. The money is there and we have to deal with it somehow."

"Why?" Jamie asked. "Why do we have to deal with it at all? It's nice to have but I like how we live, just a modest red blooded American couple. That's why I left law, money corrupts people, it does. Tom was a good man but he didn't marry the love of his life because of status and money."

Eddie took a deep breath, she didn't realize Jamie would get so upset by this. "I know that, and I'm fine with living simply. It's good to have those funds, if someone gets sick, if someone needs the cash…it's there. We can invest it or…If I sell the business there'll be a little more where that came from but we won't increase the revenue."

"Do we need to increase it?" Jamie asked. "It's nine figures…" He was so uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Okay, so you want to sell?" Eddie was trying to get a straight answer.

"It would take time to be in touch with the business, we want to have time for the kids and us…"

Eddie smiled, "Good so I'll sell Tom's share to his sister and that's that…good. You know we can get a summer house and a boat, your father would love a boat!"

Jamie gave just a non-committal shrug to that, Eddie thought he would be excited about having those things for their kids and family.

"Well, I'll be working so that will be hard, the summer house idea I mean. The boat might be nice…" Jamie sighed. He could see Eddie was a little bit hurt he wasn't more excited about her plans.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Eddie asked. "I mean…I know I held back but"

"That's not it, Eddie. This money…I never thought it would be so much and so…" Jamie bit his lip. "Are you going to quit your job? Stay home with our kids?"

"No," Eddie replied. "No, I'm not, I'm going to keep working at SVU and helping people. Nothing is different except now you know how much there is, you're my husband, no secrets right? If it's any consolation, I didn't know Tom's worth until we married, he didn't want any premarital arrangements and neither did I. He didn't want me to feel pressured to sign one and I didn't want you to feel pressure. I want this marriage to be about love!"

"It is! I'm not the one making it about money, Eddie. Max and I were fine on my salary, there's no reason that Max, April, you and I won't be fine on both our salaries!" Jamie was beginning to raise his voice.

"Jamie, people are staring…" Eddie looked down, embarrassed he was behaving this way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jamie shook his head. "I don't mean to raise my voice, Eddie but…Okay, what if you just use the money for April? Tom raised her as his own for years before I knew she was mine. If you want…I'm not going to push you to give this money up okay?"

"That's not what this is about, Jamie…not even close."

Eddie clammed up and turned her attention back to her meal. She didn't want to have this out here, she wasn't sure why they had to have it out at all. Having money was a gift, it let you help people, it let you feel secure, and Jamie seemed to resent that. Eddie was confused, but let it go for now…

In the car on the way back to the cabin, the tension could be cut with a knife. Eddie kept twirling her ring around on her hand. Jamie looked at her, he could see the pain on her face but didn't understand. Why wasn't the life they had shared up to now good enough? What didn't he give her?

"Eddie, let's talk about it okay?" Jamie suggested when they went back into the cabin. "I'm sorry I got loud in there…I said you can use the money for April, she was Tom's girl too and she should inherit that money, but Max and I…we can't use it."

Eddie began to take off her jewelry, all very modest and tasteful. She removed her shoes, throwing them on the floor. Jamie sighed, "I don't understand."

"That's right you don't," Eddie snapped. "You don't understand the concept of a family. You and me and Max and April, that's the family we just made! You still want to keep us separated, you still want to have the affair life, not the married life."

"Don't say that," Jamie replied, trying to keep his voice gentle. "It's just…"

"Just?" Eddie pushed. "It's not good enough for you, what? Why do you want to drive this huge financial wedge between us? I don't care about the money, Jamie. I just want to make decisions about it together. Why can't we do that without you getting angry and unreasonable? We can give it all to charity, all of it except what we might need for the kids schooling. I love Max like I gave birth to him and you want to say he can't reap the benefit of my previous marriage because it's my money? It's not, it's ours, when you married a millionaire, you became one too! We both got this money the same way, through marriage. I didn't sign, you didn't sign, it's a non-issue!"

Jamie sighed, "It's an issue for me. You can do what you want with the money, Eddie. I don't want to deal with it!"

"Why?" Eddie pressed. "It's our money, it's family money and we, as the adults in this family need to decide…"

"It's your money!" Jamie snapped. 'You make the decisions about what to do, what do you want me to say?"

Eddie was upset, she didn't want this money to be such an issue. "Start by listening. I'm having a conversation with my husband about OUR assets, and OUR future and you are biting my head off. You all of a sudden want to divide the family down the middle…" Eddie bit her lip, she would not let him see her cry.

"You should have told me before, Eddie," Jamie said stiffly. "You should have told me so I wasn't blindsided by this."

"You knew," Eddie countered. "You knew Tom was rich, the donations…you knew…" where do you think I got the $250,000 overnight to secure your divorce and buy Max from Claudia?"

"That's a cheap shot!" Jamie snapped. "That was not fair, that was an emergency! I didn't know how rich, you blindsided me…"

"Now it's my fault," Eddie sighed. "Fine, I'm giving it all away, I'm setting up a trust for the kids a million each and that's it, it's done."

Jamie gave a still, angry sigh, "It's not done, Max will not take the money, he's…"

"Yours…right? He's yours and April is ours so I get to have some influence on her life! Who held Max when the bee stung him? Who feeds him? Who potty trained him, huh? Who sits with him and rocks him when he's screaming with nightmares about God knows what? But you forgot all that. Stupid pride, that's what this is…" Eddie put her shoes back on.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked, ready to be done with this.

"I'm going home, I'm not going to do this, let you do this…I'm not…"

"Sure…don't fight it out, go and run…hire your private jet and wing away! Go on…"

"How dare you!" Eddie growled.

She didn't move, she just stood still and stared at the floor, tears readily falling.

Jamie didn't want to stick around for that, "Not the waterworks…you're better than that…" He turned on his heel and headed outside to cool off. Eddie fell across the bed they made love in not six hours ago…she pulled the pillow Jamie used to her chest and sobbed her heart out…this was not the way this was supposed to be…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jamie thought about getting a room at a local motel, he was so angry he didn't even want to stay on the property at first, but finally, he simmered down a bit and sought out a deep pocket easy chair in the back lobby. He picked a fight with Eddie on their honeymoon over money, and not the lack of it or stress over it, having more than they knew what to do with.

He had already sent Eddie two text messages and she hadn't replied to any of them. He was about to send a third when the night sentry happened by. "Hey, weren't you part of the wedding party we had here yesterday?"

Jamie nodded, "Yes, I was. The groom…"

"I know, I remember," he replied. "You have the look. Upset the wife already did you?"

Jamie sighed, "It's complicated."

The older man sat down and rolled up his sleeves, just like Henry used to do. "How complicated can it be?"

"There's about a half a billion ways," Jamie replied. "Over half a billion dollars. That's how much money she's worth, how much I'm worth now because of her late husband."

Jamie poured it all out. How the money threatened him, how he felt like he wasn't doing his share to support the family, his inadequacy for not being worth more in his own right, and finally his frustration at Eddie for not telling him. He was a simple man, he had simple tastes, he wanted a simple family.

"Tell her that," the watch man encouraged. "Explain it to her like that and reach a decision on what to do. But first…you need to apologize for breaking her heart."

Eddie cried herself to sleep and woke still in her dress with worst pain in her head. She checked her phone, four texts from Jamie…she didn't return them. He knew where she was.

Just before 11am, Eddie heard Jamie put his key in the door. She didn't move off the bed, just laid there…let him see what his pride and ignorance had done…let him see.

Jamie carefully approached the bed. Eddie was still dressed, on top of the covers, but now she had the pillow over her face to shut out the lights. "Eddie…" Jamie said gently. He'd hurt her, he kept promising not to do it again and he hurt her badly. 'Are you okay?"

"What do you care? If I'm not I can hire a team of doctors and therapists to fix everything so what's it matter?"

Her voice was thick, she'd been crying, probably all night. "I'm sorry," Jamie sighed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was angry you didn't tell me sooner how much money and it's "a lot" of money and…The things you want, I should provide that. I'm not going to be the provider Tom was, I can't."

"No one wants you to be that," Eddie replied flatly. "That's in your own head, it's your delusion you have to be more than you are. I never required that, ever."

Jamie knew that was true. "Can you move the pillow so we can talk?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I can't move the pillow and I don't want to talk. I want to go to the officiant and see if he filed the paperwork yet. You've promised over and over that you wouldn't hurt me like this again and I keep giving you the benefit of the doubt. I keep saying it'll get better when…and it hasn't gotten better, Jamie. If you want two families under one roof, that's what you'll get. I don't want to force you to be a kept man or whatever you think you'll be. Even giving the money away wasn't good enough for you? What is? I know I'm not…"

Eddie turned on her side and curled her legs, keeping her face buried. Jamie reached out to move her so she didn't have her back to him. When he did the pillow fell away, Jamie gasped. Eddie's cheeks were nearly rubbed raw, her eyes swollen. He didn't remember ever seeing this, not when Tom died, not when she had her first kill, never…had he done this? Eddie cried out in pain at the loss of the protective pillow. Jamie rushed to shut the shades to keep the light out.

Jamie got up quickly and made a cool compress for Eddie's head. She was so tired and spent she allowed him to place to cool cloth on her head. Gently, Jamie rubbed her neck and shoulders. Eddie let him for a few minutes, "We have to talk this through if you're ready to listen."

Jamie nodded, "I…I know it's important to decide about this money, but this…reaction…I don't understand. Why are you like this?"

Eddie sobbed, he really didn't get why she had gotten so angry. It wasn't about the money, not anymore.

"You don't get it!" Eddie moved away from him. "This isn't about money, I'm not upset about that, we can just let it sit there for all I care about it! This is because you are trying to say I'm not Max's mom, that I'm not as important in his life as you are in April's. You're trying to keep me from my son!"

"Kind of like you kept me from my daughter?" Jamie snapped at her accusation. "You had to have had some idea as she started to grow she could be mine!"

"I didn't!" Eddie insisted. "I didn't know!"

"She's exactly like me, has all my nuances and idiosyncrasies, I see it daily that she's my little girl and you kept that a secret!" Jamie thundered.

"I didn't know!" Eddie replied. "Is this payback now? Giving me that little boy as my own and then rip him away to get even!"

The battle escalated from there both too stubborn to back down or give in. Eddie got up and began to pack her bags, "I'm leaving, I'm going home to our children….You get out of here, don't come back I mean it Do not come back…"

"Eddie…" Jamie didn't want to fight. He honestly didn't know how it got this bad.

Eddie stood in front of him, shaking, this was a mother's grief. "Get out of here, Get out!"

Eddie was so upset and excited that Jamie agreed, he didn't want to make it worse. There was a bench outside, he'd go and sit, let her cool down.

"I'll go…" Jamie replied. "We need to work this out Eddie."

"Get out, Jamie..."

Jamie turned and left the room…

With shaking hands, Jamie dialed his brother. He knew Danny would have some advice for him, at least he hoped. He didn't know how he blew it so badly.

Danny picked up the phone, it was after three in New York. "Hey, Kid, on your honeymoon and you're calling me?" Danny laughed.

"Danny, I need your help," Jamie sighed. "I need…"

"Kid, I offered you the help before you walked down the aisle and you said that you were fine," Danny reminded him.

"That is fine, we just had a huge fight. Apparently my wife is worth over half a billion dollars and she thinks it's okay for us to spend that money and…" Jamie began.

"That's a problem? Jamie you didn't say something stupid did you, like she can use it for her stuff…or something…"

"Uh…" Jamie sighed. "I did and worse I sort of implied that Max isn't her son and that he's separate from April. She broke down in tears, I think she cried all night long. I've never seen her do that. Not ever."

"You know for a genius, you are really stupid!" Danny sighed. "When a woman, not an amazon like Claudia, but a real woman like Eddie becomes a Mom she grows a new heart. Your wife's heart you can ding and scratch up and she'll forgive you, you'll pay, but she'll forgive you. The mother's heart, that one can put the strongest woman on her knees when that is hurt. You two worked so hard to make a family and now you're splitting it. You broke her mother's heart Jamie."

"I know and I don't know why I did," Jamie sighed. "I keep doing this to her, she said it. I have to fix this, she kicked me out…she was crying so hard, she was gasping for air."

"You left her like that?" Danny shook his head.

"I'm outside the cabin, I can't hear her crying anymore. I think she stopped, I don't know what to do Danny, I don't know what to do."

"Now, you go back, you pound on the door and beg her to forgive you. When she allows you in, you hold her tight and don't stop. That's what you do."

"If she'll let me," Jamie sighed. "I keep…"

"When you get home, you go back to the shrink, Kid," Danny advised. "You see the shrink and you tell him you keep trying to destroy what you have with Eddie. This is an ongoing thing with you and her, and it goes back to loss. You've had a lot of loss that you buried and you have to deal with it or you'll add Eddie and the kids to the list."

Jamie mulled over Danny's words for a few minutes before walking back up the walkway to the door. Through the open window, he heard a very soft spoken tone, Eddie was speaking to someone on the phone, as gently as she spoke to their kids…their kids, it was one of the kids.

When Jamie left the room, Eddie sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. He didn't get it, he just didn't get it. Max was hers just as much as April was, it didn't matter that he didn't come from her womb, he was her baby boy in her heart. Jamie putting a wedge there hurt, Eddie didn't remember ever feeling such a pain.

The ringing on her phone jolted her out of her reverie, it was the ringer assigned to the family's main house, where her children were. Eddie picked up immediately. "Hello."

"Mommy…" Max sniffled. "Mommy, when you coming home I miss you."

"Maxy….sweetie Mommy and Daddy are away a few more days, sweet boy," Eddie replied "What's wrong, where's Grandpa?"

Max sniffled and told Eddie through his sobs what had happened the night before.

Frank had just turned off the light and turned on his side to get some sleep when Max's screams jolted him from his bed. He didn't remember ever running this fast, though he had to tend to other childhood crisis through his life as a parent and grandparent.

When Frank went into Jamie's old room, he found Max sitting straight up in bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Mommy! Mommy!" Frank's heart nearly burst. The little guy was crying for Eddie.

Frank went to the bed and pulled Max's stiff body into his lap. "Hey, Max, it's Grandpa, you're okay. It's okay." Frank began to rock his grandson, nuzzling him and kissing his head.

"Mommy, I want my Mommy!" he sobbed. "Why did she go away?"

"Oh, she's not away forever, buddy," Frank soothed. "She's on vacation with Daddy but she'll come back."

"Mommy…" he whimpered again. Frank rocked and stroked Max's hair. April came into the room with her bear, rubbing her eyes. "Maxy, don't cry…It's fun at Grandpa's house."

"Want my mommy…"

Frank looked at April, "Does Max have a lot of bad dreams?"

April nodded, "Yes, he does it all the nights and Mommy comes and she sings to him and he goes to sleep but sometimes he does it again and…yeah but sometimes he doesn't."

Frank nodded, the poor baby. Frank tried to play Max's bear, Eddie's singing would soothe him as a toddler, but now it made it worse. April sat on Frank's lap and tried to soothe her brother's tears. After three hours, Max finally cried himself to sleep.

"I'm sorry, honey," Eddie sighed. "You must have been so scared, Mommy's sorry." Eddie wanted to pack her bags and leave more than ever now. Her little boy was in pain and needed her. "Are you sleepy now? You take a nap this time on the weekend…do you have your bear?"

"Yes," Max squeaked. "I'm sleepy mommy, but bad things coming for Max." Eddie sighed, he only spoke of himself that way when he was very scared.

"No, baby, bad things aren't coming for you…Grandpa will protect my Max until I'm home. Can you lie down on the couch or your bed there?"

Max told Eddie he was on the floor with his blanket and bear, "Good boy," she praised. "Now just close your eyes and listen to Mommy."

Eddie began to croon the Serbian lullaby and soon she heard Max's little snore…She ended the call after five minutes and planned to text Frank about this when Jamie's knocks began in earnest on the cabin door.

Eddie wasn't answering the door, Jamie had looked at his phone maybe ten times once he heard Eddie begin to sing, Max hadn't called him. When Eddie hung up, Jamie moved to the window, "Eddie, open up, what's wrong with Max?"

Jamie's tone showed great concern over their son, Eddie opened the door. "Max is having a bad time," Eddie sighed. "He called me crying and he's napping now. He didn't sleep and he's talking about himself in the third person again."

Jamie shook his head, "Why didn't he call me? I had my phone."

"Because he wanted his mother, Jamie," Eddie said stiffly. "He knows who that is even if you don't and it is really selfish and petty of you to take that connection from him! That poor baby has been through enough hell, the doctor said it's not a medical problem, it's emotional. What did he go through in his short life? His birth mother never loved him, she used him and he felt that. He needs me and I'm not abandoning him, I am not!"

"Eddie, I'm not trying to say that…" Jamie sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm not. I don't know why I went nuts about the money, I don't know why I keep messing up. I am sorry, I'm so sorry. You are as much Max's mother as I am April's father, maybe more so. The way he responds to you. I'm sorry."

"Sorry just not good enough this time," Eddie replied. "It's bad enough when it's me, but I'm an adult I can handle it. This was my kids, our kids. I think we should just go home, I think we really need to go home to Max and…"

"No,' Jamie replied. "No, let's not go home, either of us. Let's sit and talk this thing out. I know why you got upset, it wasn't the money, it was Max and I'm sorry for that. The idea of you having so much money, not needing me for anything, it's…" Jamie looked down, the truth would hurt her again, he couldn't do that, but he couldn't lie either.

"Jamie," Eddie sighed sitting on the bed beside him. "Not needing you? I will always need you for things a lot more significant than money. I will always need you. It is an awful lot and we can and should give most of it to charity so people can benefit from Tom's good fortune. I want to have a cushion though, a place to draw from God forbid someone gets sick and needs top notch nursing around the clock, then the money is there, if one of the kids needs that…it's just good to have, not to use."

Jamie nodded but didn't speak, he knew it wasn't really about the money, it went back to Claudia or even before that. He never felt like a man's man, not like his father or his brothers, Eddie's wealth just reminded him of that. "Useless…" he murmured not realizing he even said it.

"Stop saying that!" Eddie said firmly. "If that's what you think this is, it's not. I love you so much, and that fact that we're fighting on our honeymoon…I'm going to tell you Jamie, we are going to be the first newlywed couple in therapy. I do not want this again, keep cutting me to the core and it has to stop, it has to stop."

"Yes, it does," Jamie replied. "Actually, I called Robert and he's going to see us and help us work through that part. It's me, it's not you, but I don't' know if I can do it, get to those places."

Eddie reached out and took Jamie's hand, "Yes you can, I'm going to be with you every step of that. I'm not going to leave your side. You can do it Jamie. I know you can."

Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand, "You always had more faith in me than I had in myself. I love you and I'm sorry…"

Jamie tipped his head to kiss Eddie's lips. She accepted his soft gesture and smiled. "What do you say we take the next day or so and regroup as friends and partners, get some solutions down and in place?" She wasn't ready yet, the wound was still smarting.

"Partners always," Jamie replied. "How about bison burgers and the sweet potato fries you like. Sound good, I'm hungry."

"Sounds great."

Arm in arm, Jamie and Eddie headed to the restaurant and took a table outside. Jamie got a couple of beers from the cooler and sat down next to his wife. They used to steal a few close moments like this as partners in secluded pubs, Jamie wanted to recapture that essence.

"This is good!" Eddie replied as she drank in some local brew. "Why didn't we try this before now?"

Jamie smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, an effort she received well. "If I remember right it's because we rarely left the chalet those days. But we have more time to absorb the local color."

Eddie smiled, their server came over and took their order. Eddie got the bison burger, Jamie the salmon one. They shared the fries, and talked more about Max. "I don't want to go home early," Eddie admitted. "I was very hurt and angry when I said that and I do think we need to make sure this isn't about our anger and our fears."

"But…I can tell there is a but..." Jamie looked into Eddie's eyes with an open understanding.

"There is," Eddie sighed. "Max is our boy, and he's suffering without us there. He is and that hurts me and it hurts our trust with him. If he's still bad in a few days, even with me calling at his bedtime to sing to him, then I think we need to go home, do the rest of this at a hotel and be able to be near the kids."

Jamie smiled gently at Eddie, the love she had for their children was profound. "Let's play it by ear for now, we'll do what's best for Max, but we have to take care of us too."

"We will," Eddie replied. "I promise we will...are you going to finish that?"

Jamie laughed and let Eddie eat the rest of his burger. They returned to the hotel both very tired emotionally and physically. They settled into bed that night still holding off their physical affection. Jamie felt Eddie wrap her arms around him, "What are you doing?" he asked softly. He didn't want to misread it.

"I'm keeping my vows, I'm holding extra tight because I didn't hold you last night,' Eddie replied. "It's important we keep those promises."

Jamie nodded, "I know and I will Eddie. I will. I will protect your heart, I will."

Eddie's eyes misted over and she gave him a gentle kiss, "I know you will."

Jamie and Eddie slept well and late that night. In the morning they showered, albeit separately. Over breakfast at their favorite pancake place, Jamie showed Eddie a couple of brochures. "I think this little amusement park could be fun, they have a Ferris wheel, cotton candy, games, go carts...I haven't done those in years!"

Eddie liked the smile on Jamie's face, it was light and bright, his old pre-Claudia, pre- everything self, the man she fell in love with.

"Yeah, that'll be fun! Let's get a sweater for me, it's chilly then we can order the car and go."

Eddie was like a kid at Christmas time, this was the special date time they never had and always wanted. The chalet's driver took them to the park and Jamie bought their tickets. As they walked in, a roving photographer asked them to take a picture. Jamie and Eddie posed in front of the fountain with big smiles arms around each other. They first headed for cotton candy, Eddie insisted the go cart experience was better high on sugar. Jamie took her word for it and only nibbled at the confection.

Their first stop was the carousel, Eddie's horse was pink and Jamie's blue. They held hands as their horses went up and down in perfect rhythm. It did Jamie's heart good to see Eddie smiling so brightly. All Jamie could think while they listened to an instrumental version of "In the Good Old Summertime" was how beautiful Eddie looked, how graceful she moved her body as the horse mimicked the motion of their lovers dance. Jamie hoped to use this time to bridge the gap that had formed between them. The fun partner banter was great, but this was their honeymoon.

When the ride stopped, Jamie handed Eddie down off her horse and made sure she got off the ride safely. The park was a nice size, there was so much food, drink, and carnival games to do. It was the perfect place for them to get their bearings again after a terrible fight.

Their next stop was the Ferris wheel, it was a big old fashioned carnival wheel with open seats. Jamie cuddled Eddie next to him, kissing her cheek and her hair as they rode around and around. Eddie felt gravity pulling on her, the combination of the falling sensation and Jamie's proximity and scent was making things difficult for her. She felt they needed to regroup and reconnect on a level outside the physical. They had to reconnect in their communication, in their understanding of each other. If they had that, it would not have gotten this bad.

When the car was stopped at the very top of the wheel, the sun glinted off of Eddie's hair. Jamie smiled at her and cupped her cheek with his hand, "Mrs. Reagan,' he murmured and look her lips. The kiss was gently, soulful, and felt incredible stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel under the gorgeous Montana sky.

"Is there anything more beautiful than this view?" Eddie asked settled next to her husband."

"Of course there is... Jamie said quickly. "Doesn't hold a candle to you."

If that car had been enclosed, Jamie would have went for it. He wanted to take his wife in his lap, hold her close. Jamie knew Eddie wanted to take a little break from the intense physical intimacy and recapture their silent communication, their understanding. He just wondered how long exactly she would think that was going to take.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After two rides on the Ferris Wheel with kisses each time they stopped at the top, they grabbed lunch, more park food, chili dogs and mozzarella sticks, and then headed for their go cart time. Jamie took a yellow cart and Eddie snagged a red..."Red's a primary color!" she bragged.

"So is yellow and it's cooler," Jamie replied. This was their banter, this is what their love was based on. They were the only two on the track, Jamie saw to that allowing them to cut loose and have fun. Jamie floored his car straight away, but Eddie held herself back, pacing herself. Jamie's car would get hot and slow and then...then she'd make her move.

It was fun for Eddie to let Jamie think he was going to win, and then...well, that was more fun than anything else. After fifteen minutes going around, the wind blowing their hair, tears running down their cheeks from the laughter, Jamie's car did heat up and stall out...Men always think they knew so much...Eddie accelerated her car lapping Jamie twice before they crossed the finish line.

"Who knows more about mechanics now?" Eddie asked remembering Jamie making such a boast in the past.

"I still know how to fix them! Before we head for home, I want a rematch, I'm rusty." Eddie moved to wrap her arms around Jamie, and held him close and tight to her center.

"Of course," Eddie crooned sweetly. "Of course you are...tomorrow we'll go horseback riding, but the day before we leave, it's rematch time. You should be a well-oiled machine by then." Eddie manipulated Jamie's arms and kissed his lips in a quick little peck. "Come on old man...let's get a cool drink to oil you up...'

Jamie slid his arms around his wife and smiled gently. "I love you so much...So much!"

"And you'll love me more in the Tunnel of Love...let's go!" Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and they were off. Where did she get this energy? It's one of the things he loved most.

Eddie climbed on Jamie's back, letting him piggy back her to the food line. "Lemonade," Eddie told him as she slid down. He smelled good and felt better. She hoped tonight they would be too tired to have to fight the urge…tomorrow was another day.

Beyond the go-carts was the boardwalk area, it had games, more food, and a log flume. "Oh no, it's not warm enough for that," Eddie laughed. "Oh look at the bears, April and Max love Care Bears."

They headed over to the stands where they could win bears for their kids. They each bought a bucket of rings and began to toss. It would take five rings each to win the bear for their kids, the game's operator didn't know he had two expert marksman. They each easily ringed the bottles earning a Bedtime Bear for Max and a Sunshine Bear for April.

"Got to sit down" Jamie laughed as they headed past the fountain for the third time that day.

"Getting tired?" Eddie asked. They had been out nearly the entire day.

"Feet hurt," Jamie replied and sat on the edge of the fountain. "I had fun today and the smile on your face…"

"You ready to go?" Eddie asked. The sun was going down, "We can drive the long way around the lake, we can ask the driver. Sit in the back and cuddle. "When we get back I'll rub your feet."

"Thanks, too many years on the beat, my father's feet and his knees," Jamie laughed. "Come on my love…"

Jamie slid his arm around Eddie, they picked up their picture and the items they put it on, two tee shirts and two mugs, his and hers. The chalet car was waiting for them when they exited the park.

"My wife and I would like the long way around the back, along the lake," Jamie told the driver then moved to hold Eddie close. He hoped the romantic drive would help soothe her heart a bit more.

The driver agreed and took the slow, long ride around the edge of the lake. Eddie admired the sunset and the houses as they drove. "Look at the property you get, Jamie…acres and acres, and they all have porches. Even the big house didn't have a sit on porch like that."

"That's a dream?" Jamie confirmed kissing Eddie's hair.

"Oh, yes, it's always been my dream to watch my family playing and laughing from a porch like that,' Eddie replied. "We don't have property like this in New York, not unless we're so far upstate we should be in Canada..."

Eddie sat up as the car passed a beautiful two story house with a "For Sale" sign in the yard. It was white and quaint, it had the appearance of an old ranch house from Montana's cattle days. "Oh that is a beautiful house, right on the lake, rolling hills and a…" Jamie began.

"Sit on porch" they finished together. "It's really nice and so well kept…look at the floral garden and the property line…it's gorgeous."

"I bet they have a fireplace too, there's that beautiful chimney," Jamie sighed. "It's a nice house…someone is going to have a beautiful home there."

Eddie settled back in Jamie's arms, they were both thinking about that beautiful house less than fifteen minutes from the chalet. While Jamie got changed Eddie called Max and April. April got on the phone first and talked for three minutes before running off to have a story from Frank. Max though talked to Eddie for a long time. "Max scared," he told her. "Bad things come for Max."

"Max, don't talk like that, say I'm scared…" Eddie coached. "I know you are and that's okay, everyone gets scared. You ready to go to sleep?"

"Yes Mommy, I have my bear and grandpa tucked me in."

Eddie smiled, "Good, grandpa is a good tucker inner…I love you Maxy, Daddy loves you too." Eddie began to sing softly, she heard her little boy sigh and fall asleep quickly. By the time Max was down, Jamie was finished changing and sliding into bed.

Without a word, Eddie took Jamie's sore foot in her lap, lotioned it and began to rub. "Oh I can feel that, it goes all the way up your leg. I'd like you to see a podiatrist, you're on the street a lot on your feet a lot, and I don't like to think you're sore out there."

"Will I keep getting foot rubs if I go?" Jamie asked only joking a little bit.

"Maybe even more," Eddie replied and focused on her work.

Jamie rested his head, "That house was pretty incredible. I was thinking maybe we could at least call up about it."

"You'd want to leave New York?" Eddie asked.

"Not immediately" Jamie replied. "But eventually yes, I could see that. I love it here, you love it here and we have such a sense peace…I would like to at least call, go in and see the place…"

Eddie smiled and increased the pressure on Jamie's foot, "Yeah," Eddie smiled, glad to see him thinking so far into their future. "Like a retirement home?"

"Vacation home at first, a place to escape, but eventually a retirement home yes," Jamie smiled. "I want to grow old with you, that didn't change honey. We had a setback, you know how much I love you, Eddie. I'm going to ask you something now. You can say no and I will understand. Do you think…that you'll want to be intimate again before we work this out with Robert or…is that something that has to wait? Tell me the truth, honey please."

Eddie though a long moment then smiled, "Jamie I love you. I won't lie that your actions, wanting to break up our family over money, that hurt and it scares me that you pushed me away so quickly. I'm afraid one of these times we won't find our way back. Max is my little boy in my heart and to hear you separate him and you…was brutal, but this is our honeymoon and I don't want to remember it as being apart. I want to remember the magic that we have together…not just the hurt."

Jamie moved to cup Eddie's cheeks, "I promise you I won't hurt you again, I'm going to work so hard with Robert to figure out where it comes from and why I do it so that I never see or hear you like you were the other night. I never want to see you like that."

Eddie shut her eyes and took a breath, tears leaked out of her eyes. Eddie felt Jamie kissing her cheeks, using his lips to dry here tears.

Jamie's kisses were gentle and sweet. Eddie sighed into his mouth when his lips finally found hers. It was a sigh of relief as well as of desire, she had missed his touch, she missed this connection as much as their silent ability to talk, that would come back, it had to come back, their relationship was founded on it.

Jamie tipped Eddie back onto the bed, his hands stripping away her clothing and combing through her hair. Eddie's hands mirrored his actions, wanting to feel that skin to skin bond, that sweet and powerful connection.

This time it was less about passion and heat and more about bonding and communicating in a sacred lover's paradise. Jamie's kisses and touch told her he was sorry, they told her he wanted their life together. They told her she was the most precious thing in his world, that he would not hurt her again…not if he could help it.

Eddie's responses told Jamie of her love and her understanding. Her soft kisses forgave while the gentle parting of her thighs welcomed…The brush of her hands on his back said she knew he would try. The pulsing rhythm of her sex promised she would stay.

"I love you," Jamie whispered as he paused at her opening for the second time that night. The first time he entered, Eddie's body held him tight for more than a minute before he could move.

"I love you," Eddie replied and rose to meet Jamie's thrust.

"I'm sorry," Jamie murmured as he rose and fell again driving home not only his life giving fluid but his remorse and sorrow at her pain.

"I know," Eddie gasped as she took his sex into her own again and again. It wasn't over, not by a long shot, they had word to do but they were committed to doing it together, their minds and joined as one just like their bodies now were.

Jamie didn't move from the sweet haven of Eddie's body even after their climax had washed over them. He didn't want to lose that connection, he needed it, so did she. Eddie shifted so that she was even closer to Jamie. Her head fell on his solid chest, his arm draped around her delicate shoulders. Eddie felt a wetness on her hair and looked up to see tears mingling with the perspiration dripping from Jamie's face as a look of relief washed over him.

"Jamie?" Eddie whispered. No matter how her own heart felt, his tears were something she hoped were cathartic as he seemed to be more at peace...this gave Eddie the hope she needed for now.

"I don't want our family to be separate, I just don't know how to live with…" Jamie confessed.

Eddie placed a kiss on a teardrop, "Good luck to catch a tear," she smiled. "We'll work it out together. I understand that you are upset by the money, and that is something we can table if we need to do that. We can't table our family, I never want anything between us, ever. Not something like that."

Jamie held Eddie closer and tighter. "I'll work hard, I might slip and fall…"

"Then I'll catch you…" Eddie promised. "Now, settle down for your snuggle…We have vows to keep."

Jamie smiled, glad of that vow in particular. He loved falling asleep in his wife's arms every night, no matter what changed in their life, he hoped that wouldn't. Jamie hated that she was still so hurt, he knew it would take time and work on his part to heal the cut in her mother's heart. Tomorrow, he'd get up early and make a phone call that he hoped would put her fears and her pain at ease.

"Two is perfect," Jamie smiled the next morning after speaking with the owner of the home he and Eddie saw on the way back from the amusement park. He wanted to prove to Eddie he was as invested in their future as she was. That house spoke to them both, they should look inside.

Jamie wrote down the precise address and stepped back into the cabin. Eddie was just waking as he sat on the bed and kissed her nose. "Wake up, Mrs. Reagan, time to get up and greet the day."

Eddie stretched and smiled, "Hello, Day. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Jamie rubbed her back, "Nope, you wanted to play mini golf and then I have a surprise for you." Jamie went to the closet and picked a denim skirt and pretty pink top for Eddie to wear, "I love you in this outfit."

Eddie smiled, she loved it when Jamie picked out her clothes or brushed her hair, things that he'd never have done for anyone else. Eddie rolled out of bed to shower, "You've been up a while, Mr. Reagan," Eddie observed as he put a small selection of Danish on the table.

"I had to arrange a little surprise for my beautiful bride," Jamie told her. "Wash up and I'll arrange the car."

Eddie washed and dried her hair putting it up in a simple comb to keep it off her face and neck, playing mini golf was a game Jamie usually won. The cherry Danish Jamie selected for them was heavenly. Eddie ate two with coffee before they headed to the golf course. "Oh you're going to win, this one doesn't even have a wind mill," Eddie griped. "It's like a fancy course only…miniature."

Jamie smiled, "I'll give you a few free strokes, Shorty…"

"Who you calling shorty?" Eddie laughed, though she was six inches shorter if she was an inch.

Jamie tried his best to play badly, but golf, miniature or not was about patience and Eddie didn't have that playing games. With their children, with her victims, even with him when he was in a rough place, she was so soft and gentle, but when she was competing…

"Six…" Jamie wrote down even though it had taken Eddie ten shots to get the ball in the hole.

"Jamie play fair," Eddie replied a little disgusted at herself.

"I am," Jamie replied. "That's the top score for this hole no matter how bad you do. I think they do it to keep the little kids from crying, though I will point out that even our most impatient child, Max is better than you are at this…"

"Wait until Sunday, buster!" Eddie challenged. "Go cart rematch! Don't you forget it!"

"You would never let me," Jamie replied, genuine laughter coming from his chest as he smiled.

"You said that right," Eddie replied and moved to the next hole. She put her ball down and whacked it not even looking, it went straight in!"

"Hole in one!" Jamie exclaimed more excited for her than she was for herself. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. "That was great, I'm so proud of you."

Eddie laughed, "The key to my success…don't aim."

They finished the 18 hole game, Jamie with a score of 42 and Eddie with a 66. "Well, can't win them all," she sighed with a smile. "You are the mini golf champ of the honeymoon."

"What did I win?" Jamie asked immediately.

"I'll show you later…" Eddie licked her lips. "Right now I'm hungry. Feed me."

Jamie checked his watch, it was nearly 1. "Something fast, okay. We have somewhere to be."

After chicken tenders and fries, Jamie tied his handkerchief over Eddie's eyes. "Is this necessary?" she asked, but laughed. She liked playful Jamie.

"Yes, now sit still," Jamie told her as he slipped the paper with the address to their driver. When they pulled up in front of the house. Jamie helped Eddie out of the car then held her hands until he removed the blindfold.

Jamie, what are we doing here?" Eddie asked in surprise. 'We can't just walk up to the door…"

"No, no we can't but we can keep the appointment I made this morning to look at the house."

Jamie had never seen a brighter smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Welcome!" a kindly older lady of about 80 greeted them when Eddie rang the bell. "I'm Loretta Jobman, you must be the Reagans."

"I'm Jamie and this is my wife Eddie," Jamie smiled and shook the older woman's hand. She offered Eddie a hug then led her into the parlor. The house was adored with wooden floors, shined to perfection, high ceilings, two fireplaces and the largest kitchen Eddie had ever seen. "This is my husband Oscar, you spoke to him on the phone this morning."

"Oh my," Oscar smiled. "You're right…My wife watched you walk up and you do so remind me of her when she was your age. Such a beauty, you are a lucky man if you have with your dear one what I have with my Loretta."

Oscar was a tall man, close to Frank's height, with a full head of grey hair and eyebrows to match. Loretta was shorter, full-figured with a winning smile and sparkling green eyes. "Have a seat please and tell us all about yourselves and what has you considering buying our home."

This was the first time they would tell their story to someone outside their family, Eddie suddenly felt a bit shy and looked over at Jamie, she reached for his hand. "We met as police officers in New Yok, then parted ways," Jamie explained. "You can't be in love with your partner for a reason. We each married other people, but met once a year for the least three years at Big Sky. We just got married five days ago. We're on our honeymoon."

"Oh, newlyweds…such a joy…" Loretta gushed. "Sit tight and I'll bring some iced tea."

Eddie relaxed in the presence of such warmth, "So tell us why the sale, the house is in great shape and…"

"It is, but Oscar is not," Loretta replied. "We are looking to relocate where it is dry and warm. Our son lives in Arizona so we're going to live there, but we have to find the perfect couple for our house. We've lived here 54 years, it's like a part of the family."

Jamie reached into his wallet, "Our son Max and daughter April, it's a long story but they would love this house. We would use it primarily as a vacation home, then hope to retire here and watch the grandkids run."

"It's ideal for that," Loretta replied. "Why don't I show you around and we'll see if it's a good fit? Oscar, rest your hip, Dear."

"I can see us here," Jamie whispered. "I can feel us here, Eddie."

"So can I,' Eddie replied. "They have to choose us, Jamie. We have to make them choose us."

"They will,' Jamie reassured. "They will." Jamie tipped Eddie's lips up for a kiss as they explored the upstairs.

"Three of our four kids were born in this room," Loretta told them. "And Oscar reads on that balcony every morning."

"I can see you doing that," Eddie told Jamie. "With your glasses falling off your nose."

The more they saw, the more they both felt a connection to this large and beautiful home.

"We have four children," Oscar told Jamie as he showed him the shed where the tools were kept. "They're all over now, three girls and a boy. Your babies are just beautiful."

"Oscar worked, and I stayed home with the kids," Loretta told Eddie showing her the herb garden and root cellar with home canned vegetables. "This house has been on the market for a year, but each time we think we're ready to sell..."

"My wife says it's me," Oscar sighed. "But in truth I don't think she's ready to leave. We don't wat this to become a house again, it's important to us both it stay a home."

When the couples united again, all four were smiling. Jamie reached over to take Eddie's hand. There was a still a little hesitation when he did though the physical barrier had been broken.

Loretta noticed it, many times in her marriage to Oscar they had rough patches like this. "Eddie, Jamie, it's already close to four. Would you like to stay to supper, taste some fresh grown Montana vegetables?"

Eddie and Jamie shared a look then smiled, "We'd love to stay. Can I help?" Eddie asked.

"No, you two sit and settle, it'll be ready in a jiffy."

Eddie excused herself to use the bathroom, Oscar turned to Jamie. "What did you do? Not another woman?"

"No," Jamie shook his head. "I think this is worse, I…Max is my son from a previous marriage and April is ours, from Montana…right across the way. I made the mistake of speaking about April as Eddie's and Max as mine when truth be told they are so close, Eddie and Max. Hurt her deeply."

"I've done that too," Oscar replied. "And she'll hurt you too, marriage isn't the blending of two perfect people, it's just two properly fitting souls that have a Heaven sent bond. You're still people. I see that bond with you, none of my children are so lucky. You are lucky, son, don't hold onto the old things, they weigh you down."

"My Grandpa would say that, he and Grandma weren't lucky like you and Loretta. They had fifty years, but if they was alive today it would be sixty-two, we lost them both too soon."

"In your line of work one of you could be gone tomorrow, don't regret things, don't hold onto things that make no difference or no sense," Oscar stood up. "I almost lost my Loretta doing that, she loved me but she wasn't putting up with my problems."

Eddie poked her head into the kitchen on her way back from the bathroom. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"I'm certain, but you can sit down and talk if you like," Loretta invited. "I'm a mother and grandmother about sixteen times over by now and a wife more years than I can remember, I can tell when a young couple is struggling. I don't mean to pry but I'm sure Oscar and I have been through whatever it is."

Eddie was so drawn to this older woman, she saw herself reflected in Loretta's eyes when she looked at Oscar. The love and still the desire she saw there, they had the real thing. "I doubt that very highly…I know I wounded Jamie's pride when I stepped in to rescue Max. His birthmother was abusive to them both and just a nightmare all around. The man I was married to at the time was generous, kind, and very wealthy, I offered her a generous settlement to go away and leave Jamie and Max in peace. She did and he was grateful, but now that my money is our money, he's having a hard time seeing that."

As Loretta was formulating her reply, Eddie's mind turned back to one of the first meetings she had with Dr. Price, while Jamie lay sleeping, healing from the beating he'd endured at Claudia's diabolical hands.

"Your love and friendship will be essential to his healing, both physically and emotionally," he remarked. "Over the years this will come back to haunt him in ways you might not understand at the time, but it will be directly related to the physical and emotional abuse he suffered."

"What do I do then?" Eddie asked. "When it is one of those small pockets and he's reacting…" Eddie began looking at her hands and Jamie's bruised yet peaceful face.

"Be patient, be calm and above all understand that domestic violence is not something that ever ends in the psyche, it lingers for a lifetime and when he feels threatened, when he's feeling frightened...it might rear it's ugly head," Dr. Price advised. "If you understand, eventually so will he and you two will be able to work it out."

Eddie sighed as Loretta began to speak. This seemed to be one of those times.

"It is his pride, honey," Loretta sighed. "Men have to feel like the heroes, even when they're not. It's a good sign that he's considering a big expense like this then, I'm sure it would be drawn from your inheritance and not saved money, consider it a blessing and always put each other's feelings first. Oscar and I always made all of our big decisions together."

Eddie hadn't thought about that, if they made this investment it would be from her inheritance, they couldn't even do a down payment from their regular account.

"He's trying," Eddie agreed. "It's more about me now than him, I'm the one holding back now."

Loretta sat down to listen, this tune was so familiar…

"So, then I brought up the money I gave for Max to hurt him…I don't know why we do this. It's not good for either of us."

"You're right," Loretta told Eddie. "You are 100% right, but sometimes we have to make the first move and help them to see reason. You're young and even as invested as you are in your Jamie, you have to learn."

"It's just when he said...it was as if he was saying Max is mine and April is yours even though she's his daughter, and that gutted me. Both those children are ours, I'm holding back now and it's because of the hurt."

"His pride is wounded, if you can see past that anger and that pain then..." Loretta smiled. "Forgive him dear, when he's fallen down the stairs like my Oscar and is lying in the hospital, are you going to regret not being angry or not being in love? You have such a gift, dear girl. Take it."

Eddie's throat closed, she knew what she needed to do tonight. Eddie would let Jamie know that she was there, that she loved and desired him, and that his heart was safe. Eddie thought about it from Jamie's perspective. He was used to getting badly hurt too, she didn't want to bring up those memories for him, never…

"Pardon an old man, Son," Oscar said to Jamie as they continued their talk. "But I'm just going to ask this straight out. How are things working for you two personally?" The older man raised his eyebrow so Jamie understood. "I bet it's amazing! My time with Loretta has always been wonderful, that's a true telltale sign of being soulmate."

"It's always been," Jamie replied. "Even when I kiss her or touch her, it's…"

"As it should be, and don't lose that. I have bad hips, and Loretta after some of her medications she gets sore, but you work at it, you have to work at it, remember that."

Jamie agreed, he was nervous about their intimacy now. Last night had been sweet and loving, but Eddie held back, even he held back a bit. If she let him, tonight, he was going to let loose and let go and see if that helped Eddie meet him again. He would be patient…that was part of loving.

"If it cools off for a bit," Oscar advised. "Just love more in other ways until she works through whatever it might be and you'll be rewarded. It's give and take, yes, but sometimes, especially if you just hurt her feelings, it's give give give…"

Jamie nodded again, "Thanks good advice, thanks a lot."

"Wish my own kids would take it," Oscar replied. "You aren't married this long and not learn a few lessons."

That was true…Jamie knew it.

Loretta set out a meal of fried chicken, cauliflower, and a cold beet salad. Her cooking was the best they had on this trip, even with the elegant restaurants they had tried, it had the same key ingredient as most home cooking. Love. Jamie looked over at Eddie, she felt his eyes boring into her soul, she loved that look; gentle, sultry, warm…Eddie met his eyes and mouthed, "I love you."

Jamie nodded, he knew now what he wanted to do and how to help Eddie see that he was as invested in their family as she was. "This is incredible," Eddie smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this for us."

Oscar smiled, "I think it was for us, too. We dreamed all our lives at least one of our children would find what we have, it is precious and it is rare. I'm so glad to see this did not go out with the letter and the fountain pen."

Loretta laughed, "I keep telling him true love will never die, our kids were just impatient."

"Patience is a virtue that's for sure," Jamie replied. "Not one of ours…not personally anyway." Jamie looked at Eddie again, they were beginning their special speak, the one that involved only their eyes, that was coming back.

"Well, Jamie…" Oscar said after they finished. "Care to join me on the porch, we'll sip a little brandy, talk a little business…"

Jamie looked over at Eddie instantly, he didn't want to make a move without her consultation. "Go on, find out all the details, I'm going to help Loretta clean up, it's the least I can do."

Jamie nodded, he'd get the numbers and they would talk, he had a feeling that even if he agreed flat out on a price, Oscar would do the same thing. He was right.

Loretta and Oscar saw Eddie and Jamie out, Oscar holding Eddie's arm to escort her to the car. "Please," Loretta suggested to Jamie. "Pick a few of my flowers and give them to your bride. Remember how you got here, that will get you home…"

Jamie paused to cut a few roses and couple of daffodils for Eddie surprising her with the bouquet when he got back in the car. "Oh, Jamie that's so pretty, honey. They smell good together." Jamie put his arm around her, Eddie was quiet though she clearly appreciate the flowers. "What's wrong? You didn't like the house?"

"It's not that," Eddie replied. "It's seeing how close they are after so many years. We're that close now but what happens when we get home?"

Jamie put his arms around Eddie's shoulders, their rift had her shaken up as badly as him. "Then we're home, honey. We won't be in this sweet little bubble, no, but we will finally be the team we were meant to be. Husband and wife, partners, friends…"

Eddie nodded slowly, "I'm just afraid if we are already having bumps in the road here in our own little corner of the world, what's going to happen with kids and family and work and…."

"Nothing," Jamie soothed. "Nothing, because we're going to work through this, we're going to get better because of this bump in the road, I promise."

Eddie wanted to trust Jamie, to feel secure in his words and arms about this but she was very upset about this. Still he was trying, he wasn't yelling, he was indulging her, he was listening to her, it was very sweet.

"I hope, this is so important, that we stay so strong, that we stay like they are you know?" Eddie whispered, her tone similar to when she had she had her first shooting, a deeper voice, a softer resonance…

"I do know," Jamie replied as the car arrived at the cabin. "I will always love you like that, I will always want you like that. I always will because you are part of me and I'm part of you. We have our future, Eddie. It's bright and it's happy."

They walked hand in hand back to the room. It was late already in New York, Eddie went to call Max. When she was done on the phone with him she was almost crying. "He's still struggling?"

Eddie nodded, "He just screamed at the top of his lungs when I tried to hang up, he's…oh Jamie…" Eddie needed his comfort and his strength. Jamie was glad to provide it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jamie pulled gently on Eddie's arm and stood up with her. Slowly, with his cheek resting on hers, Jamie began to sway with Eddie in his arms, dancing to the music he heard in his head when he was near her…Eddie relished in the closeness and the support. "I know it breaks your heart to hear him do that, he loves you so much, he's his Mommy's boy."

Those words would have gone a mile to warm Eddie's heart even if Jamie didn't speak the next ones, "Oscar and Loretta want $1.2 million for the house and I personally think it's a bargain, but what's too much for you?"

"Nothing," Eddie replied quickly as they danced in perfect step. "Not just monetarily but also…I loved the house, that's a good price, but what are you thinking? It's a huge house, it's so far from home, and we'll only use it a few times a year…"

"I think," Jamie replied with a soft kiss on Eddie's hair. "That we have the money, it's not being squandered, it's being invested in our family and our future. We can vacation here and then when it's time, we retire here, and watch the kids and grandkids grow up here, we cangrow old here…" Jamie spun Eddie a little. "We can be buried out on that hill and another young couple can buy the house and carry on the tradition of love in that house."

Eddie cuddled in a little, to hear him talk about their family and their future…as one…

"Wow, you've really given this a lot of thought. Well maybe Max or April will, I mean maybe one of them will get lucky like we did and…" Eddie looked up at Jamie and saw his gentle eyes, soft features…she could see him older, worn, like Oscar with those bright eyes still shining at her.

"What do you say we call them tomorrow, I told Oscar I'd call at 10am, and we'll offer them full asking price for the house,' Jamie suggested. "Cash if that will work, maybe we can tie it all up before we go back to New York?"

"If he accepts it, yes cash will work. I just have to sign a few papers," Eddie replied. "Let's do that, let's call him and offer…I love you…"

Jamie shut his eyes, he loved to hear her whisper that.

Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie's lips softly. She remembered what Loretta said, to reach out, to heal, to show him he was forgiven even if all wasn't forgotten, Eddie planned to do just that.

"What do you think, dear heart?" Oscar asked. "Is this the right couple for our home?" Oscar pulled Loretta into his arms and snuggled her tight, the old porch swing creaking as it swayed.

"I think so," Loretta replied. "I think they are the right ones to continue the legacy of love in this house. I can see their little family becoming a big one here. What do you think?"

"I agree," Oscar replied. "They can vacation here for now, then retire here, grow old here…maybe even one of their beautiful children will be so lucky." He kissed his wife's head.

"Do you think they'll make an offer?" Loretta asked curling up next to Oscar and letting him stroke her arm. "It's going to be so hard to leave."

"I know," Oscar whispered. "But it's not our home, it is just a house. Home is where we're with each other and that will be the same in Arizona as it is here in Montana."

That made Loretta relax a little bit, she sighed, she knew it was time, she knew in her heart this was right.

"He's going to call tomorrow at 10am," Oscar replied. "If they offer a million or more, I think we take it and perhaps even see if we can tie a lot of it up while they are still here, just for convenience sake. He's a Harvard lawyer…"

Loretta laughed, "That must grate on your Yale business nerves."

"Not a bit, they are right, I feel it," Oscar smiled. "But if you don't…"

"No I do, she's going to be a wonderful caretaker for this house…" Loretta knew it too, they had finally found the ones.

"If he offers a million or more," Loretta agreed. "Let's accept his offer and welcome them home. I love you…"

Oscar shut his eyes, he loved to hear her whisper that.

Loretta leaned up and kissed Oscar's lips softly. She remembered what she had told Eddie, to reach out, to love, to demonstrate…she planned to do just that.

While Jamie showered, Eddie stepped outside and made a call to Kara. She tried, she really did and their bodies connected, it was still that her heart hurt too much to relinquish it.

"Okay, tell me you aren't calling me on your honeymoon, you are supposed to be over the moon and blissfully happy!"

Eddie hoped Kara would be able to help her make heads or tales of this. She was overcome with emotion, still very much hurt but also concerned for her Jamie. "Kara…I don't know what to do. We had a big fight and now we are trying to make it right but…" Eddie sighed. "I hurt him, he hurt me and we're doing this horrible dance…I think I really did some damage, his words were so terrible, but I think I…I think I really hurt him too, closing off like I did. Like Claudia did to him before she'd hit him. His doctor said that it would just jump up at him…"

"Okay, take a deep breath," Kara sighed. "Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

Eddie relayed the talk about the money and the horrible things they both said to each other while they argued. "It just cut me so deep," Eddie confessed. "Jamie's never deliberately hurt me,  
even with Claudia and telling me he got married it wasn't as bad as what he said about my little boy…"

"But he realized and he apologized," Kara replied. "Honey, I know, believe me I know how it hurts when your kids hurt. I understand how you feel but I think you are loosing your perspective here. You are clinging to the hurt, to the pain of his words, but that goes away, that's fleeting."

"Not to me,' Eddie replied. "We worked so long and so hard, Kara. So hard to make a family and he does that, "Use it for you and April, Max and I don't need it. I don't care about the money, I'll burn the money if that means we have our family I…"

"You…" Kara advised. "Need to let it go and embrace what you have with Jamie. Maybe don't focus on the words that upset you or the tension, focus on how he looks at you, like you're the best thing since the semi-automatic pistol, he worships you. He treats you like glass, he cherishes you, some women, believe me would take a million hurts to have a little bit of that. You are so lucky, don't hold onto this and let it ruin your time and your bond, Eddie. Don't."

Eddie sighed, "I love him so much, but he keeps striking out and it scared me, how much hurt is in him if he doles it out like that."

"Of course he does," Kara sighed. 'You're the best SVU detective I know, think of him a s victim for a second, think about what he went through with Claudia. He still needs help to learn how to communicate, this is a different Jamie, he's not going to be the same man. You can't expect that."

"To think of that," Eddie admitted. "Reminds me how hurt he was, it reminds me of the pain he went through and that…I love him so much."

"You both need to work this out, is he still…?"

"Oh yes, and he set up couple's sessions for us too, I should let it go I know that…"

"You have to be the strong one, you hold on until he can meet you half way, as long as he puts the work in, you have to hold on." Kara replied. "Like you would say to the husband of a rape victim or the foster parent of an abused child. You have to hold on if you love him…and I know you do."

Eddie agreed, she knew that Kara would help put things in perspective for her. She did have to hold on and to help Jamie and Max as well.

Eddie thanked her friend and snuggled under the blanket to wait for her husband, she was going to let go of the hurt, she was going to be his strength…she was going to live up to her vows, she would do that forever.

Jamie smiled when he stepped out of the shower, the look in his eyes was the one Kara mentioned. Eddie saw love and admiration…desire and loyalty, a soulful connection. Many women did not get that in a lifetime, she was lucky and she was going to make sure Jamie knew how much she loved him in return.

Eddie held Jamie close to her heart when he got into their bed. "Was that a good shower?" she asked softly stroking his wet hair. "You look relaxed."

Jamie nodded, "I'm glad we made a choice about the house, I'm glad we are communicating again and planning for the future of our family."

Eddie smiled softly, "Jamie, these last couple of days, I've been holding myself back, guarding myself a little and I…that's not right or fair to do to you. It's just not. I love you so much, you love me…I saw myself in Loretta and I saw you in the way Oscar looked at her. That is rare and precious and money, pride, anger, fear none of that is more important."

Jamie turned and met Eddie's eyes. She reached out and cupped both his cheeks guiding his lips to hers. Jamie's heart relaxed, this was the second time she reached out tonight, wanting a more intimate connection. Jamie savored the feeling running through his blood as Eddie directed their kisses and caresses, she directed their touches, it was all coming from her.

Eddie slowly rolled Jamie onto his back, she kissed along his neck and throat, leading a trail to his belly button. Jamie sighed at how tender her touch was, how connected and loved he felt as Eddie's lips worked their magic. Oscar was right, it was always perfect with his Eddie, a union of souls…

For the entire time, Eddie remained in control. Jamie had a hard time relinquishing control during this particular act, but tonight it was her way of reaching out and he would accept it. He was glad to have this chance.

It wasn't as if Jamie didn't want to make love, he did, and his Eddie was just so perfect. She leaned down, nibbling at his ear. He held her firmly in place, his body ready for hers. Jamie wanted it so much, he needed it…it wasn't just desire he felt, it was hope.

When it was over, Eddie curled up on Jamie's chest. She was tired and spent not just from this, the last few days were fun but also emotional and draining. Jamie's arms came up to stroke her hair, "Oh my love,' he sighed almost in relief. "I'm so…I was glad last night when we made love, I felt we needed to but tonight…I was really worried I cost us something when I let my pride get in the way."

"I was worried I did too, I held on too much," Eddie confessed. "This can be solved in New York, for now…stay with me in Montana?"

Jamie's eyes glowed, "My favorite place to be."

"You still want to go riding after we handle the house or wait?" Jamie asked as they each fought sleep.

"Let's see if they accept us," Eddie replied. "I do hope so, that would be the ultimate souvenir for the family, a place to go as a family, to learn and to love…"

"Not to mention an escape for us when things get crazy," Jamie whispered. "Montana has always been 8 days for us to regroup, doesn't have to be different now we're married does it?"

The light in Eddie's eyes told Jamie he asked just the right question at just the right time. "No," she whispered. "No it doesn't, there's no reason "Meet me in Montana" has to end…

"Try to get some sleep, we have a few more days and they'll be busy," Jamie whispered. "I'll hold you all night long."

Eddie rolled off Jamie and pulled him against her, "I'll snuggle you all night long."

They both kept their promises.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

At 10:01am, Jamie called the Jobman's to make an offer on the house. "Eddie and I talked it over last night and if you and Loretta are agreeable, we'd like to offer full asking price for the house, cash," Jamie said as he sat with Eddie on the patio, holding her hand.

Oscar and Loretta were once again on their swing, also holding hands, "They are offering full price, cash on the barrelhead," Oscar told his wife. "Are you sure?"

Loretta nodded, this was the couple to take care of their house, Oscar was right, her home was where he was, and that would be in Montana, Arizona, or someplace on the side of the road. It was time, it was right.

"You can come anytime with the bank draft and I'm sure our attorney would be fine with you reviewing the documents before signing anything," Oscar said. "I'll call him now and you can call when you are coming by."

"We got it!" Jamie beamed. "He said yes to the whole deal. I can't believe it." Jamie's face was glowing. He reached for Eddie and picked her up, spinning her around in his arms. "I'm so excited honey."

"I'm glad," Eddie smiled. "You look so happy, I love you this happy, Jamie. We need to have more of this in our lives, more of this..." Eddie grabbed his face and kissed him hard, her own delight radiating off of her body.

"Let's get ready then and hit the bank, will it be a problem getting that much money out of state like this?"

"Well, I hope you don't get upset again, but for my account that's not that much money," Eddie replied. "You'll see how the banks are when you hold funds like that all in one bank. Let's go…"

Jamie arranged the car and Eddie fixed her face, she made sure she had the right ID and headed to the bank that held her inheritance from Tom. In paper wealth, Eddie wasn't worth quite as much, the business was worth quite a bit but her name and her bottom line packed a wallop.

"I'm Eddie Reagan, I'm Thomas Manning's widow," she told the manager. "I'd like to cut a bank draft and I'd like to add my husband to my accounts please."

That shocked Jamie, "Eddie, what…"

"It's our money Jamie and we will decide how to spend it, or not spend it, but if you need it, I want you to decide and execute it, it's ours not just mine." Eddie was firm and calm as she spoke. "You did earn it, standing by me, loving me, holding me when it was so hard to stay in that marriage and smile…You kept me alive, I don't know if you know that."

Jamie reached out to hold Eddie tight, he did know how hard it was for her, "I'd have done it…"

"I know…but this is ours and when things are better, when you are feeling better and we talk to Robert, we'll decide, but I want you included 50/50 in this." Eddie gave Jamie a deep kiss and didn't care who saw.

The entire transaction from paperwork to check took a half hour that included adding Jamie's name to the account. Jamie held Eddie's hand as they returned to the car and laughed, "Guess it is true what they say, money talks and bullshit walks…"

"Only one thing left to do now…more or less…" Eddie looked from Jamie's eyes to his phone. It was important to her, though she didn't vocalize it, that Jamie be the lead on this. She was happy to take a supporting role.

"I'll call Oscar, tell him we're coming," Jamie smiled and dialed.

Oscar and Loretta were astonished at how fast the check had been cut. They had just finished with the lawyer when Jamie's call came in. The papers were being messengered over for their signature.

"We will take great care of your house," Eddie promised Loretta. "You can use it anytime you want just let us know and we'll make sure of it." She loved this older lady after only a few days.

"Thank you honey," Oscar smiled and hugged Eddie tight. "We had so many apprehensions about selling but to you two we know…it's the right family. We'll see you in a few months when we close then?"

The two couples agreed to meet again for the closing of the sale, three months or so from that date. While Jamie looked over the papers, Eddie stepped away to make a quick call to the hotel. She had an idea to surprise Jamie, and needed the assistance of the staff at the chalet. "Did I hear you right, Mrs. Reagan?" the head housekeeper asked. "You want me to cater the dinner there?"

"Yes, it's a personal thing," Eddie replied. "But there's ample room and it will be worthwhile, I assure you."

Eddie was smiling like the Cheshire cat when she returned to put her name by the X. As Jamie and Eddie pulled away, Oscar painted the words "Under Contract" on their for sale signed and waved as they drove away.

"Stop here!" Jamie told the driver as they passed a little pub. "We have to toast our new house!"

"That's my Jamie," Eddie smiled and got out of the car reaching for her husband's hand.

Even at this early hour, the entire place was packed with vacationers, truckers, and the like. "Sam Adams," Jamie requested. "Eddie?"

"Uh, peach marghertia please," Eddie replied and slid onto a stool. When their drinks arrived Jamie raised his glass to Eddie's. "To our family, to our new home and most of all our new life together as husband and wife. I love you"

Eddie touched her glass to Jamie's, "I love you. To us, partners, lovers, soulmates, forever."

"I'll drink to that," Jamie smiled.

Jamie nursed his beer, happy to be with Eddie in a setting that was very familiar and intimate to them. They had been meeting in bars, pubs, and the like since day one, often solving problems over beer and pretzels. They had cried together, laughed together, celebrated each other in pubs like this one their entire relationship, there was no better place to toast the purchase of their new home.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Eddie said after two drinks. "Can you get me a water please?" Eddie didn't want to be too tipsy for their special night, it would be one for the record books if she had anything to say about it.

Jamie got her a water and sat back down. He turned his back only for a minute, and felt more than saw someone sit in Eddie's seat. "Excuse me, my wife is sitting there, she's in the bathroom."

"Well, I'll just keep it warm for her until she comes back," the tall, svelte brunette replied. Jamie felt his mouth go dry, she looked so much like her, if not for the accent and flat shoes…this could be Claudia.

"She'll just be a minute, there are other seats and she'll…" Jamie tried to get her to leave.

"She'll be out of luck, handsome…" the woman cooed. "Being married doesn't stop most men, and you are all man I can tell."

Jamie tried to explain to this woman, she was nice enough and very confident, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he was a married man. "I'm not most men," Jamie replied.

To which his companion answered, "No you're certainly not." She reached out to touch his shoulder playfully. Jamie backed up and slid off the stool as Eddie approached from the bathroom.

"Hi," Eddie said with a flick of her hair and a sassy smile. "Thanks so much for keeping my seat warm. How's the air up there…"

The woman was astonished by Eddie's brashness. "Jamie, darling, did you get my water, I'm parched. That time at target practice today…oh my goodness. You do see his ring right?"

"Well he…" the Claudia-look-a-like stammered. "He…"

"He told you he was married, and I know he did because I know my husband," Eddie replied in a flippant tone. "You want to fight me for him, let's step outside otherwise start walking, we're not buying today."

Jamie was turned on by Eddie's cat like jealousy. He made a little meowing sound with his throat as he pulled her close. "My hero…" he echoed her words from when he rescued her from Alex as the woman walked away to hit on another man. "The heart is a lonely hunter…" Eddie replied. "But she's not getting my man, not today, not ever…"

Eddie had been nervous about stepping in, she didn't want to emasculate Jamie but he was too darn polite. Jamie took her response well and kissed her deeply bumping into a bar stool. "Hey the pool table is free, wanna play a game or two?"

Eddie smiled, just the time she needed to buy for the room to be ready. When they were going back, she planned to send Jamie for her favorite grape soda so she could change for the night. She wanted to look and feel beautiful for him.

"Remember when we did this last year, we creamed those other teams," Eddie remembered. "  
"Cause we worked as partners, communicating with just a look…that's going to freak the kids out, how we talk like that." Eddie laughed. "When they are trying to get away with something."

"Oh man," Jamie laughed racking up the balls. "Flip you to see who breaks?"

"Ladies first," Eddie countered and walked to the breaking point with a shimmy of her hips. Jamie watched her as she walked, then as she bent over to break the balls. It was intentional, but her jeans hugged every luscious curve and her blouse showed off her ample bosom. Jamie could feel other men looking at his wife, and as long as that was all they did, sneak a peek, he was proud he had her and they didn't.

Eddie's break was clean and sent the 2 ball into the corner pocket. She sank two more before it was Jamie's turn. Both had impressive aim, kudos to their NYPD marksmanship so it didn't take long before only the 8 ball was left. Eddie took her shot, Jamie took his, finally to end the dance Eddie moved to Jamie's side and pressed against him rubbing her breasts against his back. His shot skipped and sent the cue ball into the pocket.

"I win…" Eddie declared as she sank the 8 easily on her next shot.

"You cheated," Jamie laughed. "But I'll take that kind of cheating any day Mrs. Reagan."

In mere seconds, Jamie had Eddie in his arms, kissing her deeply, holding her close. They were lost in each other, not remembering or caring there were others in the room.

"Ahem…" the bar tendered cleared his throat. "It's a public place, man. Get a room."

The car drove Eddie and Jamie back to their room a little before five. They played two more games of pool, with Eddie winning the best two out of three. "Do you want to stop for dinner?" Jamie asked. They snacked at the bar but they were both hungry.

"I'd rather have dinner at the chalet, can you go get me some grape soda while I wash up and change?" Eddie asked. "I have a huge craving for grape soda pop."

Jamie loved all of Eddie's odd likes, including grape soda pop. "Of course, I'll have the driver drop you."

Jamie kissed Eddie goodbye and headed to the grocery for her soda. "Pardon me for saying so, but you're a lucky man. She's beautiful and she seems so sweet,' the driver told Jamie.

"She's both, and I do know I'm lucky, I do know."

Eddie inspected the set up for their romantic date and made sure the food was going to be on time and settled before Jamie got back. She jumped in the shower washing in her favorite lavender body wash and lathering herself with lotion to make sure she was silky smooth for Jamie that night. Eddie secured her hair in a half up and half down style then placed a rose behind her left ear. The rest of the flowers became the centerpiece for their table.

Eddie dressed in a soft pink dress, it was cotton, not silk and very simple. There was a V-neck and tiny tucks at the waist to emphasize Eddie's feminine figure. The hem came just below her knees but when she sat down it revealed the top of her shapely thighs. Eddie put on perfume as the final touch, then sat and waited for Jamie…he was due any minute.

Jamie opened the door carrying the case of grape soda. He didn't expect to see Eddie dressed as she was, simple, beautiful…He sighed and set the case down. "I see you're ready to go eat," Jamie smiled. He hoped they have more turnaround time, and time to finish what they had started in the pool hall, but Eddie must be hungry.

"Actually, I thought we'd stay in,' Eddie murmured moving to take Jamie's hand. "In fact, dinner's already been delivered."

Jamie looked around, he checked the patio, and he checked the breakfast nook, "Uh, Eddie, honey, dinner is not here, I don't know…"

"Yes, it is," Eddie replied. "Close your eyes and hold my hand."

Jamie slid his hand into Eddie's smaller one and let her lead him, "And open…" There in the walk in closet, was their dinner, a table for two with candles and wine…"I think it's time we got back to our roots, today we celebrated in a pub like old times and tonight…we set things right back on track in a closet…." Eddie reached up to give Jamie a soft, sensual kiss, "That's just the appetizer."

The meal was exquisite. Eddie had a glistening New York strip steak with potatoes and green beans, Jamie had a braised short rib over potatoes with heirloom carrots and spring veggies. Their starter was a dish of stuffed mushrooms and oysters Rockefeller. Eddie speared a mushroom and fed it to Jamie, "I smelled these earlier and had to get them…"

Jamie rolled the food in his mouth the way Eddie taught him to do it. She claimed it let all your taste buds get the taste of the flavors. The movements Jamie made with his mouth and tongue did entice an appetite for Eddie but not the usual kind. She leaned over again and kissed him on the mouth, her tongue taking in some of the food along with the taste of him.

Jamie felt wonderful sitting in the closet with candles and wine, his wife by his side. They had a big bump in the road the past few days but today, she was really reaching out with forgiveness. The relief that washed over him was as arousing at the proximity of his wife's beauty. They shared their meals almost 50/50, tasting and experience the wine, the steak, the vegetables, the texture, the flavors…Yet their appetites were still not satisfied, not at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Eddie drew Jamie close to her and pulled him to sway…she removed her heels dropping her height nearly three inches and sliding down his front. Her fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt and exposed his bare chest. It was a new favorite thing, to lay her cheek on the soft skin and nuzzle Jamie's soft hair. Eddie like how it felt, she liked how she felt inside when she did it.

Jamie worked the zipper down the back of Eddie's dress, exposing her entire body to him with a quick little push. She had on her lacy bra and panties, he felt his arousal already but bit his cheek to slow things down. This wasn't a time to rush, this was a make or break moment and he wanted to savor it.

Eddie had other ideas, she snaked her gentle hands down and cupped his sex. The skin was hot, tight, and velvety, when she ran her cheek along the length of his shaft, Jamie shuddered, nearly losing his balance. Eddie slowly tugged until Jamie was against the bed, then continued her massage of his sex and senses.

"I don't want to…" Jamie gasped. "Not...I want to be in…"

"Ssh, you will…don't worry," Eddie soothed. "I know…" Eddie pulled back and with her two forefingers dropped the lacy panties exposing her other arousal, the scent of it was almost Jamie's undoing.

He worked on the lacy bra tossing it aside before bringing her to his chest and holding on. It only seemed natural they chose a side-by-side position, this moment wasn't about either one of the partners, but about them as a unit, as a whole.

Jamie slid into Eddie as she slid around him. His climax came at the same time her body found it's release…it was simultaneous, in perfect unison, like clockwork.

As Jamie released his seed into Eddie's body, they held each other in the aftermath, both shaking with release, both crying with relief and redemption. His hands brush back her hair, her hands wiped his tears. They pecked and cuddled, not needing to escalate again right away, this was more than enough…but there was still dessert.

In their matching robes, Jamie and Eddie cuddled on the floor of the closet. "We are stealing these robes,' Eddie replied. "They can charge your father's credit card and we'll pay him back."

"Okay, I think he'll have an issue with the stealing but…' Jamie looked at their feet, one entwined with the other. They were truly one at these times.

"I'll explain it to him, he loves me,' Eddie laughed. "How was Max when you checked in earlier?"

"He was okay, he went with Danny, Jack, and Sean to get some baseball cards signed. He was very excited to do that," Jamie replied. "He had a good night, I think he's okay, I think he's going to be okay."

Jamie nuzzled Eddie, he liked to console her as a father to a mother, it was one part of their relationship he felt in control of, secure in…though he had to admit things were getting better. Eddie reached for a chocolate dipped strawberry and held it to Jamie's lips. He took a bit and rubbed her back through the robe. "You know one thing I'd like to spend some of the money on when we get back to New York?" Jamie asked.

Eddie raised her eyebrow, this was an odd time to mention money.

"I'd like to have California Closets come in and make us this…a closet in our house where we can hide from the world, heal our upset, rejoice in our triumphs…I'd like that very much." Jamie tipped Eddie's lips to kiss her.

"I think that would be precious," Eddie replied smiling. "Grape please…"

Jamie put the grape in his own teeth and offered it to his wife. Eddie pulled it into her own mouth, and chewed slowly. She felt Jamie's hand going lower and lower down her side rubbing her through the robe. She was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the sensation of her husband's warm hands. "Thank you, Eddie," he murmured. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, for setting this up."

"I did it for us, we have something so special, we had a bump, but it's time to get over it," Eddie whispered. "It's time to share and to grow again. It is…"

Eddie took Jamie's hand into her own and entwined their fingers, "I think once we talk to Robert and start working on healing all the little things, we will be even better and you will feel even better too. I want that for you, for us…"

"We'll get it, anything we try to do…" Jamie leaned over and pulled Eddie tight and close. He twisted his body so that he could lean over her.

Jamie slowly began to kiss Eddie's face, the tender skin behind her ear, the gentle slope of her neck. He pushed the robe open and tugged the tie so that the robe fell to the side baring his wife's body to his view. He ran his hands over her body, over her breasts down to her belly to cup her sex. Eddie craved her husband's touch.

Jamie dipped a finger inside, she was wet and ready. They aroused so easily, their connection so deep. Eddie pulled the tie of Jamie's robe exposing him. "Come home…" she whispered softly. "Come home to me, Jamie…" Eddie slid her legs up and parted her thighs. "Come home…"

He leaned over her his sex teasing her own, "I'm coming, baby," Jamie whispered. "I'm coming home to you…meet me…"

Eddie lifted her hips and sighed as Jamie sank into her center, Eddie whimpered, "Oh, Jamie…Oh…"Eddie moaned as her body responded. She was filled with such a deep desire and not just to be filled with her husband, but deeper inside her heart. Eddie felt Jamie's seed fill her, the warmth surround her and Jamie's kisses enticed her own body to elicit its response. With the slickness of Eddie's body around his own Jamie melted and leaned down pulling her close their bodies pillowed by their robes. "Oh…" Eddie sighed. "I don't know if I can get up…You…what you do to me!"

"I love you," Jamie whispered. "I love you so much it hurts inside when I can't be with you. I need to be with you…"

"You are with me, always…and I mean it enough to say it twice."

Chapter Twelve

"Jamie this movie is gross!" Eddie whimpered as she laid against his chest curled up in the bed. Jamie ordered "The Fly" on the room's pay-per-view, got a bucket of popcorn, and ice for two grape sodas. The night had been so lovely, such a deep connection, but now was time for a little bit of cleaner fun. Eddie liked horror flicks, but she liked to snuggle even more. They picked at the popcorn while the movie played. At the gory parts, Eddie buried her face in Jamie's chest. He held her tight

"How can you drink this?" Jamie laughed sipping the soda. "It's so sweet."

"How do you think I manage to give you all this sugar?" Eddie asked. "I have to replenish my supply sometime"

Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's head "Oh look here' the part where…"

"Oh I know Jamie, I know I know…ugh..." Eddie hid her face again and heard the screams on the TV. "I feel like I'm crawling.'

"Okay, I'm right here, I'm not going to let the big scary fly get my girl," Jamie reached over and tickled Eddie's side. She laughed, her leg kicking out. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the screen as the Fly was rubbing its feelers. 'OH Jamie…oh God…"

Jamie laughed. "You were saying that for a totally different reason earlier tonight if I remember correctly."

"Well I'm not saying it now, hurry up and get me a soda, you have to hide me again." Eddie loved how safe she felt, Jamie held her close and tight and she giggled and fussed and played up the creep factor, Jamie was eating it up. They would be definitely repeating this activity at home, perhaps in their California closet.

"That was gross, but I loved the cuddles," Eddie laughed. "It's still early too, you want to play some cards."

"Cards," Jamie laughed. "My grandpa plays cards, Eddie."

"Not like this he doesn't," Eddie laughed. "Get dressed…"

Jamie caught on, "Oh yeah…"

Jamie and Eddie sat together on the floor of their room, Jamie shuffled and dealt first, "Five card draw…"

Eddie won the first two hands leaving Jamie without shoes or socks. Jamie won the third and fourth, they were both barefoot and play footsie with each other as Eddie dealt the next hand.

She kept winning hand after hand, so Jamie was in his boxers and undershirt and Eddie was only missing shoes, socks, and a hair tie.

"Eddie it's cold, can we please go back to bed…' Jamie begged. "To sleep, we can sleep.' It was after one now.

"Two more hands," Eddie replied. Jamie had the worst poker face, she was literally beating the pants off him.

Two more hands saw Jamie naked, baring literally his entire body while Eddie was warm in her jeans and sweater. "Okay, we can go to bed now…" Eddie replied smiling as she glanced at him.

"What are you looking at?" Jamie asked, he was cold and feeling a little self-conscious. Eddie stood up, "Things really do get smaller in the cold, I swore that was bigger earlier…" Eddie gave Jamie a stirring kiss then started to strip off her own outfit.

Jamie was happy to help her match his state of undress. They snuggled in the bed, arms around each other. "Why do I always lose at this game?"

"You have a true blue face," Eddie told him. "The thing I love about you, I can usually read your heart, and when we get home and work together, I'll always be able to do that. Robert comes before California closets, though that's a close second…"

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips gently, "I promise…Get some sleep?" They had a long exciting day.

"The best I have is in your arms, Eddie replied and curled up to Jamie falling asleep in seconds.

The room service the next morning was Jamie's idea. They were going riding but not until early afternoon so they had time to sit and relax together. The car was already booked. "More coffee, honey?" Jamie asked Eddie. She was so quiet that morning, staring into space, playing with her meal not eating it, and it was eggs benedict! Jamie was worried.

"Eddie, more coffee" he said a little louder to illicit a response.

Eddie jolted out of her thoughts, "No, I'm good. I'm jumpy enough I think."

Jamie reached for her hand, "You're a little tense, honey. Want to talk about it? Is it Max? Did you get a call while I was in the shower?"

"No, Max is fine as far as I know and so is April, it's…" Eddie looked down. She didn't want to bring this up, she really didn't but the desire inside of her was growing so strong.

"Eddie, talk to me," Jamie insisted. "I'm here and I love you, anything you have to say I'll hear, I promise. Talk to me."

Eddie took a deep breath, if she brought this up, how would Jamie react. How would he receive it? Would he see her mention of their hurting each other as dredging up the past? She pulled her hand back to twirl her ring.

"You're going to say no, I know you're going to say no and get upset at me,' Eddie replied. "I don't want you to get upset."

"Eddie, look at me," Jamie said gently. "I won't get upset, I'll hear you out all right. Tell me what's got you playing with eggs benedict."

Eddie took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "Jamie I want us to work hard together to make sure we don't hurt one another especially so often or readily. I give you my promise I'll do my best." Eddie licked her lips studying Jamie's face. He was about to speak so she put her finger to his lips to gently yet silently tell him she didn't want him to speak yet, she was still talking. "When you feel you're ready I'd like to keep our options open to having another child together. So that you can be part of this child's life from conception forward and not miss a thing."

There it was said, Eddie held her breath. Would he blow up? Say flat out no? She didn't expect the reaction she got.

Jamie stood up from the chair and reached down to take Eddie's hand in his. He tugged at her lightly and slowly led her to their bed inside the cabin. The outfits they put on melted away, the clip in Eddie's hair was discarded, silently Jamie made love to her, caressing, kissing, and cuddling. Eddie wanted to have a baby with him, create another baby and be together for it to grow inside of her, be born, grow-up, soups to nuts…the whole thing. How could he say no? It was his dream as well.

The car arrived at noon, it waited almost two hours…the couple didn't come out until a little before one thirty. The smiles on their faces told the experienced driver why they were late, he only nodded, accepted their apology, and drove the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in Brooklyn, Danny was at the bakery getting cupcakes for Max and April, they had been very good and helped Pop and Frank so they earned a reward. Kara was there to pick up her sister's birthday cake. Their eyes met immediately, Kara had thought about contacting Danny about the marital strife going on in Montana but she didn't want to upset Eddie's trust. Danny had through the same thing, to see how badly his younger brother screwed up, if Kara knew it was bad…

They each finished their purchases then the detective shuffled Kara into a private corner of the bakery. "Haven't seen you since the wedding," Danny remarked. "I missed working with you Walsh, congratulations on a job well done."

Maybe he didn't know? Kara thought. "Perhaps it was all Eddie." Kara smiled, 'You too, we did good work, I'm sure they are really happy."

Maybe she didn't know, if Eddie didn't call Kara maybe they got it fixed? Danny thought of how to push it, but Kara wouldn't betray Eddie and he'd never betray Jamie either. Kara sighed, if she asked in just the right way Danny would tip his hand. He was a good cop but he was also a guy, she was good getting guys to spill.

"I wonder how it's been going for them now?" Kara asked and hoped that Danny would bite.

"What do you know?" was his quick reply.

"What do you know? Kara countered. "I know Eddie called me, on her honeymoon so…"

"Jamie called me, he was…" They both sighed. "Our work is never done is it?"

"Apparently not," Danny replied. "Kid screwed up, he admitted it but he did one of his blow ups and now things are all crazy."

"Eddie's upset with herself, he got mad about the money, but they worked so hard, we worked so hard, we have to remind them of the path they took to get here, you know? They are both hanging onto so much crap, it's ridiculous."

"What do you have in mind?" Danny asked. "Have a seat, we need to plan…"

Over coffee and crullers, their Jamie and Eddie problem solving food of choice, Kara and Danny selected pictures from their phones to print, place in an album, and send. "I'll do the scrapbook part, I used to do that when I was pregnant with my kids and we'll make the note together. Can you overnight it?"

Danny agreed to help with that part of things. "I can't believe on their honeymoon, he couldn't wait to screw up until he got back to New York."

"I told Eddie this and I'll tell you, Jamie is still a victim, he needs help and they have to choose to get it. I told Eddie she has to hold on until, focus on the family and let go of everything else,' Kara replied "This album will help them, I know it will."

Danny paid the bill for them both and text Kara the pictures they liked from his phone including one of Jamie with Max and April the night before the wedding holding on tight. There was no division there, just pure love. Kara headed home to get to work, not aware of what was really happening back in Montana.

"Do you think they know why we didn't come out?" Eddie asked as they walked to the lodge for dinner.

"I'm pretty sure they know but I'm also sure that we aren't the first honeymooners to do that,' Jamie laughed. "We had something important to do…we talked about making a little Reagan, a brother or sister for Max and April, that was very important work."

"We didn't get pregnant tonight Jamie, it's not even my time to get pregnant," Eddie replied. "But I can't wait, since you are really on board with it I want to try, I surely want to try."

"We'll talk to the doctor when we get home and make plans to try then,' Jamie whispered gently.

"Yes, let's do that, oh yes…" Eddie laid her head on Jamie's shoulder as they headed to the restaurant.

They ate quickly, both hungry from working off breakfast and skipping lunch. "Do you want to do anything special tonight after you call Max?" Jamie asked. Eddie hadn't missed a call to their boy since the night he called her up crying.

"We do have the rowboat we rented,' Eddie reminded him. "You said you wanted to do that so maybe tonight. Tomorrow we'll ride horses I promise."

Jamie smiled, "Let's ride the horses together but tomorrow night…the rematch. You and me and a go cart!"

"you are on…I'll take you in strip poker again too,'

"I have to get a better poker face," Jamie laughed as he paid their check. "You want champagne for the rowboat?"

"No, you should never drink and row!" Eddie insisted. "Let's take a walk and when the moon is fully out we'll take her out. That'll give me plenty of time to sing to Max."

They strolled hand in hand back to the cabin then Eddie dialed Max while Jamie looked over the manual for using the row boat. "I love you so much Maxy. Are you snug as a bug?" When he indicated yes, Eddie began to sing, this time the song was Irish and familiar to Jamie.

Eddie's voice rang out. Jamie smiled and held her from behind as she sang. "Mommy and I love you so much buddy," Jamie told him on speaker phone.

"Love you," Max cooed then fell asleep.

April was easier, she was excited to speak and then wanted to go about her fun. Jamie smiled, "She's you…"

"She's us," Eddie countered. "You ready there Gilligan?"

"I am so not Gilligan," Jamie laughed. "I'm the skipper, no I'm the professor…"

Eddie decided singing the millionaire and his wife would be in poor taste but she definitely thought it.

Jamie handed Eddie into the boat, liking how her white skirt flowed in the breeze. "I took your sweater, you might get a chill."

He took such good care of her. Jamie shoved the boat away from the dock then started to row.

The moonlight glinted off of Eddie's hair, she looked so beautiful half sitting half lying in the base of the boat. "I feel like Ariel," Eddie laughed. "And you are Prince Eric and we're sailing in our own little pool of love."

"A pool of love, okay we have to go home because you are getting way too corny even for a honeymoon trip," Jamie laughed.

"Oh shut up," Eddie laughed. "You know that's my favorite movie, I'm heartbroken April prefers the Aristocats to it."

"Well, Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey…" Jamie laughed. "She likes the songs, the one about the piano. Maybe we get her lessons and Max, maybe we step up his voice training?"

"Let's see on making too many demands on the kids," Eddie replied. "But if they want to do it, let's do it. Oh it's so pretty here, let's stop and just float a bit."

Jamie pulled the oars in and they did just that. The stars were immeasurable in the clear rural sky. "This was a great idea…it's so black out, you can't make out the mountains but these stars… Eddie was mesmerized. She had so much money, even as a child she could have anything she wanted, but she was mesmerized by a simple star. Jamie knew what he was going to get her for her birthday that year, and he also knew he wanted to hold her tight and make love to her right then and there under that blanket of stars.

Jamie moved to stand and cross the boat to hold onto his wife. Eddie saw the movement and tried to correct that, "Jamie no!" Eddie gasped. "You're going to …."

She was too late, the boat wobbled, wiggled, the tipped over dumping both Jamie and Eddie into the lake. "Tip us." Eddie laughed.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "Did you…"

"I'm fine," Eddie laughed. "Just fine…" She swam closer to him and slid her arms around his neck. They laughed together, the soft sound mingling with the crickets and the breeze. Jamie stroked her hair and wiped the wet strand off his face. Eddie wiped the water out of Jamie's eyes, their magnetism took over and they began to kiss in the shadows of the moonlight.

Eddie's skirt was dragging her down so Jamie quickly unlatched it and let it float away along with their boat. It would show up a little bit later they were sure, right now the focus was each other.

They swam to the bank of the lake. Jamie got out first the pulled Eddie up to join him, both breathless from laughter. "I can't believe we flipped the boat, it's going to sink floating like that…"

Eddie shrugged, "Why were you standing up in a rowboat?"

"I saw something I wanted," Jamie replied "I was going to get it…and…oops…"

Eddie's eyes danced like the starts in the sky, "Good oops…" she whispered cupping Jamie's chin as he closed the gap between them.

The dirt and sand stuck to their wet bodies as Jamie finished what he started on the boat. He loved the way the water glinted off of Eddie's thighs, they were muscled and define but also feminine and gentle. He ran his hands over them, and pushed them apart. Eddie's hands stripped Jamie of his soaking wet shirt, she loved the way the white fabric clung to his muscles. She felt the familiar heat between her thighs, the desire for her husband that grew each time they lie together like this.

"Are you too cold?" Jamie whispered wanting her to feel warm and wonderful, but there was a nip in the night air.

"Never," Eddie whispered softly. "Never when I'm with you."

Jamie supported Eddie's head and neck in his arms then moved between her legs. Her hands were working on removing the wet pants and boxers but left the clinging shirt. When Jamie went to remove it, Eddie implored him. "Leave it on."

He didn't argue, the way she was panting and crying for him to fill her was too much for his fragile resolve, he wanted her hear and now, then and there…and she wanted him, the cries she was making evidence of that.

Once again, their bodies met, Eddie closed her legs around Jamie holding him firmly inside of her. She held his head to her breast where he suckled and licked her nipples to full attention. "OH…Eddie, you…tighter…" He loved the feel of her heels digging into his back as she urged him on, she made him feel like he was the best love she ever had, ever.

Jamie carried Eddie back to the cabin, she lost a shoe when the boat tipped and he didn't want her cut her feet. One already had a little cut that he kissed better. "That was probably the best accident," Eddie smiled as Jamie bathed the sand and dirt from their bodies. "Let's have more accidents like that."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to make another bonehead move in the near future, I'm just glad no one got hurt…and I'm glad…"

Eddie stopped him with her kiss, "Me too. I'm so glad that we are able to keep finding each other…but I'm tired…can we just…"

Jamie smiled, "Of course we can snuggle under the blankets Mrs. Reagan, all through the night…"

"You'll be right here I love hearing you say that, you said it when I was in the hospital, after I got shot…" Jamie was absently touching her scar. "You meant it then…"

"I mean it now…" Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, it was nearly dry and silky smooth once more.

"I know…" Eddie sighed drifting off. "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was a call from Oscar that woke the newlyweds the next morning. Jamie's heart stopped when he saw the number, to lose this house would break Eddie's heart and his as well. "Who was that, honey?" Eddie asked Jamie. He missed the call.

"Oscar,' Jamie replied. "I had to think a minute before I picked it up."

"Do you think they changed their mind?" Eddie asked pushing up on her elbow.

Jamie gave her a kiss, "I don't know baby, let me call him back and find out."

Jamie called and Loretta answered, "We're so sorry if we woke you up, but you are leaving in a few days and we noticed last night on two of the papers for the house Eddie signed it, Edit Janko not Edit Reagan, so we don't know which is right and we can't process the pages until the names are all the same."

Jamie sighed with relief, "Oh, all right. Why don't we come by, I'll redraw the pages that she has to resign, okay?"

"That's wonderful, Oscar has the hip doctor in a half hour, afternoon work?" Loretta asked.

"Afternoon is perfect, see you then." Jamie hung up the phone and pulled Eddie tight. "Well, it seems you signed your papers as two different people. We have to redo a couple of the pages, they require the same name."

Eddie laughed, "I'm so used to doing Eddie Manning for personal and Eddie Janko for business, but I think, going forward I'm going to use Reagan for everything."

Jamie pulled Eddie close, he was delighted with this decision and it had been all hers. This might seem so small but to them it was a huge step in keeping their family together as one. Eddie wiped a few tears.

"What is it?" Jamie asked a bit concerned, she was not a happy tear person.

"I thought maybe you'd want to keep…it separate and I'm so glad that you don't," Eddie replied softly. "So very glad you don't."

Jamie kissed the tears off Eddie's face, "No crying, my love. No crying. Let's get ready for the day, have some pancakes and a walk before meeting Oscar and Loretta. She said afternoon, so around two I think?"

Eddie smiled, "Bright side to this….we don't have to pay any extra, my brilliant lawyer husband will handle the fix."

"He surely will,' Jamie replied. "I don't take money as form of payment…"

Eddie laughed and wiggled her bottom for him, "Ooh la la…"

Once the papers were amended and signed again Loretta served Jamie and Eddie oatmeal cookies and lemonade as the two couples sat on the huge porch. "We are so at peace with this choice, so at peace," Loretta told them. "I hope we didn't worry you."

Jamie and Eddie shared a look and a smile, "Just for a minute, but only because we understand how much you must love this place. You spent most of your married life here."

Loretta nodded, "Still we knew each other longer than that. I met Oscar when I was eight and he was ten and he didn't want me to go fishing with him and his brothers. I was such a tomboy."

Oscar laughed, "She looked me right in the eye and said I'm going you no good boy... and that was it, I was already smitten. I just didn't know what it meant to be smitten. I was definitely interested in her though as we grew so did our feelings. "

"Jamie and I met on the job, my partner, my training officer and my best friend…and he still is my partner and best friend to this day."

"And this is why your marriage will last forever and you'll be connected and committed through the ups and downs. Your physical attraction becomes even richer," Oscar advised. "As will your friendship…I'm sure you know that already. When did you know Jamie? I knew at our senior prom, I took Loretta and she had been dating another boy not long before. When he tried to cut in, my blood…"

Loretta laughed, "His blood boiled and he knocked the guy in the teeth. He was so angry."

"He was making eyes," Oscar replied.

"He was not…" Loretta laughed. "Always the same argument, always."

"For me it was the need I felt to protect her and…the feeling that right from the beginning I belonged to her and she belonged to me…I knew then and I wasted eight years, when I should have spoke up then. I knew though, I knew."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, Eddie looked up at Jamie, "For me it was the undercover assignment at the jewelry store. Seeing you talk to that man, get through to him. You were so calm and gentle…and after he passed, you wore your heart on your sleeve."

Jamie didn't care the Jobmans were looking, he leaned over and kissed Eddie then and there. Loretta and Oscar smiled, they loved this young couple, it was like looking in the mirror. "Don't be shy," Loretta laughed. "We can still do that ourselves from time to time."

Eddie and Jamie were both filled with such hope that in many years to come they could still make people around them blush with just their simple kiss.

Eddie took a cookie, "Loretta please write this out for me, I'm learning to bake at home and Jamie loves these, he's eaten five already…"

"Oh my dear, a copy of all my recipes is in a book in the kitchen drawer, stays with the house. I hope this house will be filled with the smell of these cookies baking in it for many lifetimes to come."

"So do I…" Eddie beamed so touched Loretta was doing that. It was a part of their special life that would now be a part of Eddie's.

Eddie patted Jamie's stomach as he finished the lemonade. Once they parted ways, they might not see these folks again, Jamie was having a hard time reconciling that, they had trusted them with so much.

"I do hope when we make the house warming, if you are up to it, you'll come to meet the rest of the Reagans."

Jamie's invite shocked Eddie, but she smiled, her Jamie was beginning, once again, to peek out.

It was a late night picnic and a soak in the tub for the Reagans that night, then the next day Eddie woke Jamie bouncing on their bed. "Go karts! Go karts!"

Jamie laughed, "Okay, Eddie, okay, let me wake up first huh? You are so excited."

"I am, it's rematch day and I will be victorious…" Eddie stretched out her legs and smiled at him. She was refreshed, energized and very happy with how things were going.

"We'll see," Jamie replied as he tickled Eddie's side. "We will definitely see. Did you order breakfast?"

"I ordered it and the car, I"ve been up for an hour and I feel great! You were sawing wood and sprouting it but that issue has been corrected." Eddie gave Jamie a playful kiss then moved so he could shower and dress.

Eddie was so excited to get going she made Jamie eat his meal in the car on the way. It was a nice weekend so the park was more crowded than usual. There was a line to get in and a line for lockers before they headed toward the Go Karts. Eddie asked if they could rent the track for the hour they usually closed for lunch, she produced a few hundred dollars and soon they were in their karts and ready to go.

"Gentleman, start your…" Eddie began and turned on the kart taking off before saying engines. Jamie knew it was going to be something else.

Eddie was lapping him in three seconds flat. Jamie just laughed and watched her hair blowing, her smile flashing, the music to drive by was his wife's laughter. They had the track for a whole hour. Jamie put his car in gear and hit the gas. Jamie caught up pushing the car to the limit.

Soon they were neck and neck, Jamie making up the two laps in record time. They crossed the finish line simultaneously. Jamie got out of his car and helped Eddie out of hers. He spun her around and let her hair out of her helmet. "You are the queen of the go-karts. Got a kiss for your king?"

Eddie held Jamie's cheeks between her hands and kissed his lips. "Do I get a trophy?"

"Let's see what I can do…" As they exited the track they were handed a picture of their race at the finish line, a photo finish showing Eddie winning by a nose!

Jamie held Eddie's hand and she skipped at his side. They got to the tower where Jamie could swing the ax and ring the bell, the award a stuffed trophy. Jamie handed the man his money for three swings.

"Stand back," Jamie smiled. "He swung the mallet once and the bell rang out loudly. "Gentleman wins!" the operator smiled "Go ahead pretty lady and pick a prize."

Eddie chose the trophy and a kiss from her man, "It's time for lemonade and sunscreen for your Irish self."

They headed out to the boardwalk for cheese steaks and lemonade, Eddie rubbed in a layer of sunscreen on Jamie and he did the same for her. "Here you go honey…Lemonade…"

Jamie smiled and took a few sips. "Where to now?" Jamie asked. "Ferris wheel?

Eddie shrugged, "I like the tunnel of love myself, it's across the park…"

"Let's do it,' Jamie put his arms around her kissing her head. "Coney Island has one…this has to be a tradition too."

Eddie was happy to agree.

As they strolled across the expanse of the park, Jamie and Eddie passed a fortune teller. "Oh Jamie, remember when we were working that case with the…"

Jamie laughed, "Oh don't remind me, that was one of the craziest cases we worked. "That and Kasia the girl who married the gay man to help him stay in the states…"

"That was sweet, they were best friends!" Eddie laughed. "They are still married and they adopted a little girl, I heard from Kasia. That was a happy ending…"

"So are you," a soft voice with a slight eastern accent spoke. "Always a happy ending when one marries their soulmate, a long and happy life is what I hope to predict…you can step inside for $10…"

Eddie smiled, "It'll be fun come on!" She paid the lady and stepped through the beads to the inside of the gypsy's lair.

Jamie and Eddie both sat down and smiled. "Cut the cards, both of you please,' she instructed.

Eddie eagerly cut them, Jamie was more reluctant. The gypsy began to deal and turn the cards, "Soulmates, lovers and friends, but a difficult path to happily ever after so far. Your children are lovely, a boy and a girl?"

Eddie smiled, amazed how correct the woman was, while Jamie was stil the skeptic. "You'll have an odd number of children, three…five…and soon I think, you are fertile and in excellent health."

Eddie smiled again, Jamie's hand found hers as the psychic's face turned, "Keep your wife very close the next few days, I see…flashes of red…keep her close to avoid losing that health that is such a proud part of your marriage."

Jamie held Eddie's hand out of instinct, he didn't believe in this but the warning was ominous to say the very least.

"What you mean soon for a family?" Eddie asked not paying attention to the darker part of the reading.

"I mean that you and your husband will produce a child of this union,' she replied. "Perhaps more than one to add to the children you have."

"Boy or girl?" Jamie asked and the fortune teller smiled.

"That is not clear,' she replied flatly. "Heed my warning, young man. Heed it well…"

The reading ended, Jamie and Eddie left in very different places. "You believed the wrong part, they can't see if things are bad but a big family that could be so much fun. Right?"

"Right," Jamie smiled. "I agree and this reading was fun. Could practically get high off the herb in that place, no wonder she has visions…"

Eddie shook her head, "Always the cop…but I'm hungry for pizza all of a sudden."

"You too with the pizza, what is it with herb and pizza?" Jamie shook his head.

"You…really Reagan?" Eddie laughed. "Learn something new every day."

There was no line for the antiquated ride. Eddie stood on her tiptoes to kiss Jamie as they waited for the attendant to admit them. The bar that kept them in the cart squeaked as they locked it and settled together. The darkness, the soft music, and the water made for a romantic setting. Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest and worked her hand between the buttons on Jamie's shirt.

Jamie reached his hand over to Eddie's thigh and rubbed her leg through the material of her skirt. "What are we going to do when we have to go back to life?" Jamie asked.

"We'll find a way, we'll both be working and have the children but maybe they have a grandpa sleep over and we have a date night? It's going to be different but I think it's good. We are Oscar and Loretta, you know. We'll be 80 and still in love."

Jamie slid his hand high and Eddie curled closer as the cart went into the dark. "We'll be 100 and still in love," Jamie smiled. "My parents, the Jobmans…"

"Mine," Eddie replied. "They were so in love, my mother died and he just…changed. I miss her, I wish she knew you."

"I wish that too, our kids…we'll know their loves, we'll make sure," Jamie kissed Eddie's head and cuddle up even tighter to her husband.

"When I was a kid I loved these rides," Eddie laughed. "Mine was scary, stuff jumped at you and I'd sit with Patrick Watts and cuddle just like this. But with you, oh it's so much better. "

Jamie's kisses smothered her cheeks and lips. "I'm glad…going to get better still." Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, brushing the gold strands. "I love you…"

"I love you," Eddie replied. "I…"

Jamie's kissed stopped her in her cheeks and lips…they didn't realize when the car came out the ride was over they were so lost in each other. The operator smiled and let them go around a second time. As they cuddled and enjoyed a second peaceful ride, Eddie looked up at Jamie smiling, "Remember the first time we came home from Montana without each other? My heart was breaking every minute without you...but this time Jamie we fly home in each other's arms to our family with our whole future in front of us...we'll fly back and forth so many times to visit our beautiful new home in Montana."

When they stepped out of the ride, Jamie held Eddie's hands and carried her toy trophy and the picture. "You ready to go home?" Jamie asked. "Or you want to eat something else?"

"How about we go back to that pub? They had great food and it was fun, you game?"

Jamie smiled, 'Yeah, they had great beer too. Let's do it…I can't believe it's almost over."

"It's not over, it's just beginning…" Eddie gave him a peck. "Race you to the gate!" Again she took off running easily taking a lead, Jamie's long legs worked for him though and quickly caught up and over took her winning by just a hair.

"A basket of medium wings and two beers on tap," Jamie ordered as they got a table in the back of the bar. "We'll choose a main course later"

"You got a sunburned nose, " Jamie observed seeing Eddie slightly pink. "You're so adorable, you look so cute!"

Eddie laughed, "You're something else Reagan…Oh this beer is good!"

"You're just thirsty," Jamie laughed. "It's cold though. Two more please…"

Eddie worked on her wings and Jamie the celery and carrots. The heat had gotten to them both making each of the officers a little tired and tipsy. Eddie ordered beer pretzels for dinner, Jamie chose the turkey club, bacon on the side for his wife. A match made in heaven.

 **A/N: A very special thanks to all that have stuck with this partnership and our material even when you have had some doubts about our storylines. We especially appreciate your commitment to our most difficult read to date, And Then There Were Four…We know it was tough to read, it was also tough to write, but so rewarding. We are glad so many followed through with us.**

 **It is our pleasure to announce this Sunday's debut of Living On, a final installment in BlueBlood82's Accidental Love Series. This final installment was written as a partnership and we feel it's only fitting to publish it under our partners621 name. If you have not read the first three stories, That's What Love Is For, Because You Loved Me, and Mountains, you can find them on her author page. We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we did writing it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Eddie and Jamie finished the meal, they noticed at the end of the bar two men that were drinking heavily starting to get loud with each other over flirting with the same woman. Jamie and Eddie's ears both engaged and they listened to the exchange continue to escalate. One of the men headed over to the woman and got into her personal space from the right, the other did it from the left. When she tried to retreat, they both closed up her path to the door.

A genuine cowboy, stepped out of his booth just as Jamie and Eddie felt their police instincts engage full throttle. They didn't speak, their eyes connected and they began to move slowly. "The lady is not interested," the cowboy spoke. "Let her go…"

Jamie and Eddie didn't hear the next exchange, the stools started to fly as the three men started to fight. The lady ducked away as Jamie and Eddie closed the gap to subdue the two drunks.

Punches, flew, chairs were smashed in two, Eddie subdued one of the drunks with a knee to the groin, Jamie secured his friend then moved to help his partner. He was too late. The drunk found his second wind and pulled a knife lurching for the cowboy that was battling a third trucker that had come to join his buddies.

Eddie reacted with Jamie, easily removing the knife with a swift kick from Eddie and a punch from Jamie. When the perp recovered he reached out for Eddie yanking on her arm so hard she felt it pop. He threw her to the ground, she landed on the injured arm and cried out in pain. Eddie had little time to dwell on that, a flying glass smashed and broke an inch from her, she caught a large piece near the eyebrow and felt the blood run down immediately.

Now it was all out war inside the bar, Jamie's anger flared and he turned it on the perps hammering his fist over and over again into the face of the man that threw his Eddie to the ground. He couldn't tell if she was moving. Was that her whimpering with pain? Did she hit her head? Jamie almost hoped those were her soft cries, which meant she was alive and conscious, he was terrified.

Jamie got over to Eddie, just a minute after she landed, truth be told. Her eyes were shut. Jamie could tell her shoulder was out of place but what terrified him most was the blood running into her eyes.

"Eddie, can you hear me?" Jamie held his wife and the local sheriff arrived to settle the final stages of the brawl. Jamie's hands were shaking, his heart pounding. Eddie was lying so still. There was so much blood.

"I'll call you an ambulance, son," the older man asked.

"Eddie, please talk to me" she was breathing and bleeding badly...but head wounds bled a lot.

Eddie's eyes opened and she sighed, "I'm fine, I just hurt my arm. Don't be upset, sweetheart, don't be upset. My eyes were closed because the blood stings that's all. It's just a cut."

"You didn't hit your head? I heard a crack."

"Jamie, it's okay, I'm not hurt bad. Help me stand up."

Jamie would not allow her to move. When he was hurt she was the one there for him, "Are you sure you're okay?" "

"Yeah, where is the bastard? He's going down…" Eddie tried to get up again.

Jamie looked at the sheriff, this was his Eddie, he felt a little tension release. "I think that she's okay to go to the hospital with me. I think she just needs a stitch or two on her head and of course her arm…' Eddie was babying that arm like a broken wing. He could read the pain on her face and pulled her in so she could rest against him for a minute.

The sheriff nodded, "Take care of your wife, we'll be by the main hospital to take your report." A deputy gave him the address and Jamie slowly helped Eddie up. "You all right, lean on me…" Jamie's heart was pumping so fast he felt like he might need a doctor.

Eddie put her good arm around Jamie's waist and held on tight. She felt a little dizzy and the blood was running in her eye. Jamie put his handkerchief over her eyes and hit the gas.

Jamie lifted Eddie and carried her into the ER, he didn't want her to move too much with her sore arm and obscured vision. "Jamie, what are you…I can walk. Are you all right? Your knuckles are all bloodied."

Jamie smiled, "Don't worry about me, I would never drop you partner, never."

"Excuse me, we're NYPD officers and my wife was hurt. Please…she's bleeding."

"Of course, sir," the nurse smiled. "Bring her back and Dr. Lawton will be right in."

Eddie rested her head, "How do you feel?"

"Arm hurts but…" Eddie sighed. "I didn't need to come here. Just need a gauze pad. You could put my shoulder back in, we've done it before."

"No, you need to get checked out, all right? Let me see that cut. "

Eddie stayed still and Jamie examined the wound. "You need stitches for sure, might scar too. Nice souvenir huh?"

"It's okay, I'm okay…" Eddie didn't want him to get upset and it was clear that he was. "Look at me Jamie, look at my eyes. I'm okay, I've gotten worse on the job, all right? Remember my leg and we got through that right? That was a lot worse, you were right by my side, holding my hand, and that made it all better. That's all I need okay, you by my side, holding my hand. Calm down for me, breathe for me…"

Jamie took a long deep breathe then shifted focus. "You are bleeding, lie back and rest…" Jamie took Eddie's hand and kissed her palm. Eddie's eyes drifted closed.

Jamie cuddled Eddie close to his chest, he could see the pain was getting worse as they watched for the doctor. It was so different here, no papers to fill out, not forms being shoved at him…he was able to stay with his wife and hold her until the doctor arrived.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Lawton," the older slightly grey doctor greeted. He was about ten years their senior with a soft tone and winning smile. "My goodness that arm definitely needs attention now doesn't it? Tender?" The doctor touched the skin near the shoulder softly and Eddie hissed.

Eddie nodded, "Yes. Really bad, my neck hurts."

"It will until I reduce the shoulder, the muscles are working overtime to try to pull the bone up. How's your head? Did you hit your head?"

"No, just caught some glass." Eddie had gauze on her head already to slow the bleeding down.

"Let's just see these cuts…" Dr. Lawton was very gentle and kind as he worked on Eddie's head. "Let's get some films of that shoulder once I'm finished sewing up your head. Then we'll get it back where it belongs okay? Don't worry, I'm very good with the needle, it won't show."

Eddie sighed, "Not worried about that, just don't want to have bed rest. It's only a few more days before we go back, it's our honeymoon."

"Congratulations," Dr. Lawton smiled. "I'll want you to take it easy, no more bar fights, but if you feel like you can do something, then do it. Mr. Reagan, you can fill out a few forms while she's gone so you'll be all finished for when I reduce her shoulder."

Jamie waited until Eddie went to X-ray to work on the forms. Eddie was gone a half hour while Jamie filled out the forms. He checked private pay, easier than the insurance, a benefit to having some money. He prayed Eddie was okay, that it was just a bump on the head. Not for the trip's sake, the trip be damned, if anything happened to Eddie…Jamie felt a little sick.

He stood up to walk back to Eddie's room and got a little dizzy. "Whoa, whoa…" Dr. Lawton grabbed his arm. "Sit down and put your head down…it's cliché but it works. Your wife is fine, she's just fine, I'm sure of it. We are just being careful."

"I know, thanks doc," Jamie replied. "On the job she got banged up here and there, but…this is different this is my wife."

"I understand, she's on her way back up now and the reduction is starting to hurt. That arm will be sore for a bit, but she's young and strong, she'll handle it all just fine you'll see." Dr. Lawton patted Jamie's arms. "You good?"

Jamie nodded, 'I'm good."

Eddie was lying on the gurney resting her head. Her arm was nestled in some pillows to try to reduce the swelling and the pain. Jamie smiled at her, "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Okay, doc's going to fix my arm up, then we can go home," Eddie smiled. "A little tired."

"I gave her something to help as we fixed her arm, so she'll be a little sleepy," Dr. Lawton replied. "Jamie, do you want to help or do you want a nurse to hold her…"

"No, I'll do it, I want to do it," Jamie replied and braced Eddie from behind. "I'm right here baby, I'm right here."

Eddie nodded and shut her eyes, "Just do…'

The doctor was done before she finished her sentence. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Eddie had tears running down her cheeks, she looked up at Jamie, his tears mingled with hers, seeing her in pain was too much. "I'm okay, it didn't' hurt so bad…when can I go Dr. Lawton?"

"I'd like for you to rest about another hour after the post-reduction film, then you can go but I want to see you in my office before you go back to New York."

Jamie nodded, "So she's okay?

"She's perfect," Dr. Lawton replied. 'Rest, the nurse will come bring you for your film."

Eddie smiled and rested her head on Jamie. "You're shaking are you okay?"

"I was terrified," Jamie admitted. "To see you lying there, bleeding so badly. I was terrified. I'm glad you're okay. I'm going to take the best care of you."

"You always do,' Eddie replied smiling. "Always do."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, you are Aunt and Uncle are outside and they'd like to speak to you, Mr. Reagan…"

Eddie looked at Jamie. "Go check…I have to go down for an X-ray anyway."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair and smiled. "Okay honey, I'll be back."

Jamie was surprised to see his "uncle" Oscar and "aunt" Loretta outside. "Jamie, our nephew is a deputy and he told us a couple of NYPD cops took down some rowdy types and she was hurt. We had to come see, is she all right?"

"She had a cut on her head and dislocated her shoulder," Jamie replied. 'She's down for an x-ray but you can wait with me and see her if you want. I think she'd be glad to see you."

Loretta and Oscar kept Jamie company; Loretta fretted over his bruised knuckles with a cold can of soda and over his shakes with a warm blanket. "I know it's so very scary," she soothed. "When Oscar fell I shook for a week and he was fine too. After all you've been through…"

Jamie loved Loretta's gentle way, it was a lot like Mary's, a lot like Eddie and just what he needed to keep being strong.

When Eddie returned she was sleepy, but smiled at the Jobmans. "You didn't have to come, how did you know?"

"Our nephew is a deputy, he was on the call there…"Oscar replied. "We had to see if you were okay, he made it sound much more bloody."

"Oh it was," Eddie laughed. "But the doctor sewed me up, he's such a nice doctor."

"Dr. Lawton is our doctor, he's a great GP, does everything,' Loretta smiled. "Here, we picked you some daffodils to have while you rest and I packed up some cookies and sandwiches before we came over. You need to eat on the pain medication, here…try this one…apple butter."

Eddie indulged Loretta and ate a half a sandwich and a cookie. "Thank you," she said again. Truly touched. She had been missing her mother and today…Eddie let a few tears go.

Loretta and Oscar waited until Eddie was discharged then headed home. Loretta invited them to stay at the house. "Are you sure you won't stay with us? You need all the rest you can get."

Eddie smiled, "I'm sure, Jamie will help me and it's the last few days of our honeymoon. We want to be alone together, but thanks you so much for your offer."

Loretta gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek, "God bless you,' she whispered. "Take good care." Oscar and Loretta followed Jamie and Eddie out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jamie got the car to come pick them up. He gently held Eddie as they road back to the cabin. "I want you to go right to…" Eddie's phone went off, it was after midnight in New York but it was the house.

"Oh, I missed calling Max…" Eddie hid her face. "I can't believe, and I bet that's him calling."

Jamie picked up Eddie's phone, "Hey, little buddy what are you doing up?"

Max sniffled and mumbled about Eddie and his song. "I know, big guy, but Mommy fell down and got a boo boo. But she's right here okay?"

Eddie took the phone and in minutes had Max relaxed and asleep. "My poor baby…"

"I know, I'm sorry he got so scared, but I'm worried about you. Come on, let's get you undressed and resting. The doc said to keep your arm elevated." Jamie took the pillows and made a cradle for Eddie's arm. "Here you go, lie down now."

Jamie guided Eddie to the bed and took her injured arm to lay it on pillows. "You know, in spite of this, tonight felt great,' Eddie smiled. "Really great.'

"Oh," Jamie asked. "Cause for me it was a little crazy, seeing you get hurt."

"We were partners, a team…and had each other's back, that was special, that was damn special."

"Yes it was,' Jamie replied kissing her hair and going to get a chair to sit beside Eddie.

"What is that for?" she asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep in the chair," Jamie replied. "I don't want to move wrong and jar your arm."

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Please don't do this, I want you to lie next to me, to hold me, okay? Please. That chair is hard and uncomfortable."

"I just…you're already hurting so much I can see it in your face…" Jamie sat on the bed and stroked Eddie's face. He leaned over and kissed her eyebrow. "I'm so sorry."

"Jamie, it's not your fault, we are still both cops and we acted like cops today. We were partners and we kicked some serious ass tonight. I got a little hurt…" Eddie took his bruised right hand. "And so did you."

She kissed the battered knuckles and held his hand to her cheek. "You need to ice this again."

"Loretta iced it," Jamie replied. "They are such sweet people, Eddie, Really."

"I know they are, we made a good choice to buy this house, I think we made some good friends too. I felt bad saying no to their offer of staying at the house but if we were with Oscar and Loretta, it's like being with your parents…"

Jamie laughed, "I know, but you aren't going to be in shape for that. You have the bad shoulder and the cut on your head, you lie back and rest now. I'll sleep in bed but if I hurt you I'm moving to the chair."

Jamie meant business so Eddie backed off and agreed, she knew he'd never hurt her, not in a million years.

Jamie kept Eddie cradled to him, supporting her head and her neck firmly with his hand so the shoulder could set and not pull on the muscles. Eddie fell asleep snuggled against Jamie's chest, the drugs helping her rest in spite of the throbbing in her shoulder. She felt Jamie's presence, his protection, his security...She loved that feeling and she smiled in her sleep.

Jamie fought his sleep listening to Eddie breathe, holding her tight and warm in his arms. He could have lost her. Someone could have pulled a weapon, someone could have hit her on the head…he was this close, too close and he couldn't take it anymore.

Jamie didn't remember falling asleep but he clearly did…his brain began to play tricks on him. The darkness was washing over him. Jamie saw Eddie over and over again being thrown to the ground, beaten, kicked, and punched, he body lying broken while he looked on and did nothing.

"You're useless!" Eddie hissed at him. "Spineless loser…useless…useless…"

Her body lay still and unmoving, but her voice echoed in his head, "Look what you did to me? Look what you did."

Eddie felt her arm jar and woke up slowly. Jamie was tossing and turning, moaning and grumbling in the throes of a real nightmare. Eddie sat up and rolled over to wake him, "Jamie, wake up, sweetheart. Wake up, it's just a dream. It's a dream."

Jamie shot up from a sound sleep. "Oh God, oh God…" His heart was pounding his body soaked in perspiration.

"It's okay, Jamie," Eddie soothed. "You had a nightmare, lie back and tell me what happened."

He hadn't had one of these in a long time but given the events of the night it wasn't any wonder he was waking up this way.

"I uh…" How did he say this? How did he tell her her was still battling with the scars of Claudia? How did he do that? He didn't, he lied. "I don't remember, I just…I'm okay. Did I hurt you moving?"

"Not at all honey," Eddie replied. "You were moving and I got worried about you that's all. Let me get you a cup of water…" Eddie moved to get out of bed but Jamie hurried to beat her to it. "No, I'll get you another pill and some ice for the shoulder. I'm fine, I'm not the one that had my arm pulled out of its socket."

Eddie sighed but let him fuss for the time being anyway. He needed that, to feel useful to her for the moment. Her arm did hurt some so Eddie took the pills and let Jamie lay the ice packs on her and kiss the cut on her head. His touch was nice, gentle and soft as he held the ice. "Try to go back to sleep, I'll be right by your side."

Eddie was past needing him to assure her of that, but perhaps Jamie wasn't past needing to do it. The entire time in the bar she was worried about how he would take it, she knew the answer now...not well.

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair and rocked a little bit, the way he did for April and Max when he was soothing them. The slow motion helped Eddie drop off to sleep again secure in Jamie's arms. Jamie however, stayed awake. He watched Eddie breathe, he held the pillow just right so her arms didn't ache…she was his world, her and their children, nothing would harm her again on his watch. He failed her today, not again.

Eddie woke up as the sun warmed their room. She felt so much better, the pain in her arm was dull and the cut didn't pull at all. Jamie was sound asleep so Eddie snuck from bed and called for their breakfast. She ordered French toast, eggs, and bacon for them both with coffee and juice. Eddie tried to change her clothes but that was not happening for her, neither was washing up, she'd need Jamie for that.

Eddie didn't want to wake him, he was sleeping so peacefully though their meal was coming. She sat on the bed and gently began to kiss Jamie awake. "Rise and shine, sweetheart. Breakfast will be delivered any minute."

Jamie pushed up in bed quickly, "You got breakfast, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. The doctor said to rest!" Jamie's tone was rushed and a little edgy.

"I feel really good, I'm just fine…" Eddie smiled. "Really I am. I need some help getting cleaned up and all but I don't hurt much and I'm hungry. Come on, Mr. Reagan, up and at 'em."

Jamie got up and used the bathroom, washed his face and combed his unruly hair. The breakfast came and Eddie work with her one hand to set it up on the patio. When Jamie came out he silently helped her.

"You should have woken me up,' Jamie griped again. "The doctor said…"

Eddie let it go, he'd settle down with some breakfast in his system. "They have the best French toast, I'll miss this when we go back."

Jamie took a bite but wasn't able to taste his food, he could only force in a few bites. By now, Eddie knew she had to talk to Jamie but pressing him would lead to another blow up. She had to handle him differently, cautiously…letting time work for her.

When they finished their meal, Eddie let Jamie do the clearing up before cozying up to him and laying against him. "I need a bath…I tried to wash up but my arm is really stiff so I thought my handsome husband might help me."

Jamie nodded and gave a chaste kiss on the head, 'You don't have to flirt with me to get a bath, Eddie. I took vows too, didn't say in sickness and in health but that is implied with marriage."

The idea of intimacy with Eddie now, of letting her be that vulnerable, even with him made Jamie's skin crawl. He could not her hurt any worse, he couldn't until she healed a little. That's all he wanted now, he needed and wanted her to get better.

Jamie carefully removed the sling and held Eddie's arm in place, he ran the hot water and eased her into it. "Let that shoulder soak a little, it will feel better."

Eddie leaned back and rested her shoulder, the hot water did feel good on the aching joint. Jamie knelt down outside the tub and dipped the rag in the water. He began to wash Eddie's face, careful of the cut and swelling by her eyebrow. "We have to keep this dry…I can't get all the dry blood off yet."

"That's okay," Eddie smiled at Jamie. "What you are doing feels nice."

Jamie was taking his time on her face and neck, cleaning away some of the residual blood and make up from the previous day. He dipped the cloth below and cleaned around her injured arm, his touch so light and gentle she doubted he'd even take such care with Max as a baby. When Jamie moved the arm to clean under it, Eddie barely detected the motion at all.

It was during this bath Eddie realized that Jamie had far to go, farther than she initially believed. When he washed her breasts, he was tender and sweet, no joking comments, no innuendos, not even an out of place feel. Next to her hair, those were Jamie's favorite thing about her body and he cleansed them like a nurse, not a newlywed husband.

The same went for her thighs and private areas. Gentle, even sweet, but nothing even hinting at an intimate thought. To this point, they couldn't keep their hands off each other once they worked out their bump, so for Jamie to be this disconnected from her sexually, spoke volumes. Eddie didn't take it personally, it was not her or even him, they would work on it together.

"You're touch is so gentle, I feel so loved with you doing this for me' Eddie replied. "I really do…"

Jamie smiled, "I do love you so much…let me have your foot, that blister is all better." Jamie did chastely kiss the foot she hurt the other day, but made no move to do anything more.

Jamie used a cup to wet Eddie's hair then washed it, massaging her scalp with nimble fingers. Jamie was totally focused on helping Eddie feel clean, calm, and out of pain. Nothing else mattered to him, she was his injured wife and needed him. The rest unnerved him, one false move and she was in pain.

"Lean up for me to do your back, just lean on my arm, don't use your muscles. 'Jamie braced her and kept her body straight as he cleaned and massaged her back in soft circles. "I think you should lie down again," Jamie told Eddie as he eased her form the tub. "You look tired."

"Lay with me then,' Eddie encouraged. "Hold me please…I need you…"

Those words…famous last words for them. "I'm here, I'm here." Jamie slowly carried Eddie to bed. He slid a nightie on her then tucked her in. "I'll just clean up the tub and be right back."

Eddie thought about the next steps, she was terribly worried for Jamie. She might have the cut and the injured shoulder but once again her husband's spirit was injured and she had no idea how she was going to heal it.

Jamie returned with a bright smile, 'Do you feel better all cleaned up?"

"Yes, I feel better with you here too," Eddie smiled. "Come and lie down with me. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean that we still can't enjoy our honeymoon, right?"

Jamie sighed, "You really should rest, Eddie. "The doctor said."

"I am resting and I know how I feel, not the doctor," Eddie replied. "He said I could do anything I felt up to doing and I feel up to snuggling and cuddling with my husband."

Jamie carefully slid under the covers and laid his head down on the bed. He moved Eddie so she was lying close to his chest, cuddling her tight. Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest, it felt pretty good to lay together. "Been a long time since we worked together like that, I miss it."

Jamie sighed, "I do too, but I'd much rather be this kind of partner than that kind. You had your calling in SVU, you're special."

"Thanks," Eddie smiled, "So are you with the way you turn out new boots, the best officers were your boots."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair and was reluctant to get up when there was a knock on their door. "How much you want a bet Loretta sent over something delicious?"

Jamie opened the door to the hotel concierge with a package, "Package for you, Mr. Reagan if you could sign?"

Jamie signed his name then brought the box back to Eddie, "It's from New York, from Danny."

They both opened the box and pulled out the scrapbook album Kara made. "Our Wedding Journey" it read.

Eddie settled into Jamie's arms to look. The picture on the very first page was their partner picture from the 12th, then several other shots of them together. There were pics from each time in Montana, several taken by Kara herself.

"Oh look at that one…" Eddie pointed to a picture of her and April at Max's second birthday with the entire Reagan family. "I already felt like I was one of you then, and we didn't know about April but seeing it like this, she looks just like you. I didn't know Jamie."

"I know you didn't," Jamie replied. "But yeah, she even makes Danny's funny face in pictures. She's so cute!"

"She is, look at her feeding Maxy cake…he's older but she's the caretaker, look at that…"

They passed photos from their third year in Montana, one of them, in a gown and tuxedo dancing. "Remember that, our favorite song…You looked so beautiful that day."

"Are you implying I don't every day?" Eddie teased and tickled him a bit.

"Don't tickle…" Jamie laughed. "You do, but your hair in my silver comb, that navy gown with the sequins, you were radiant."

They shared a kiss over the album and continued to look through, seeing their engagement sundae selfie, the engagement announcement, the shot of the four of them getting ice cream the day Max got stung, the one they had blown up for the wedding.

"Oh look at this one…the rehearsal dinner,' Eddie pointed out. "They were both so tired and they curled up with Daddy. Look how Max is holding April's little back, he protects her."

"He does,' Jamie smiled. "She takes care of him and he protects her, they are so close, like twins."

Eddie smiled, "Do not say twins…they run in my family and I don't think I could take five kids."

"Five? Twins plus Max and April is only four."

"The psychic said it was an odd number so if I had twins, we'd have…"

"You don't honestly believe her, do you? Jamie asked forgetting the warning for a minute. 'Then again…she did predict this, didn't she?"

Eddie shrugged, "Maybe she did, and any kids we have, they'll be loved, so very loved."

Eddie moved the album aside, hoping this walk down memory lane would have helped open Jamie up a little bit. He responded to her kiss but pulled back when Eddie tried to take things past first base. "There's more to the album," Jamie reached for the book and began to look again.

"There's our wedding portrait," Jamie smiled. "Our official one and look the ring portrait is in here too." He pointed to the picture of her hand on top of his hand, showing their rings. "I know Danny didn't do this…" Jamie looked at the card.

"A little something to remember your romance, signed your best man and matron of honor." Jamie read.

"Kara did it then, she loves scrapbooking,' Eddie smiled. "This was so sweet, we have to thank them."

"We will, but right now it's time for more rest," Jamie insisted and pulled Eddie in close and tried to soothe her to sleep again. It didn't seem to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Can we sit outside Jamie? It's such a nice day, we can just sit on the patio and have some lunch?"

Jamie insisted on sunglasses and a hat for Eddie, he knew she needed to keep the sun off her face. Jamie held Eddie's waist while they walked and brought a pillow for her arm. Eddie got a look at Jamie in the daylight, "Honey, we need to talk. You're so jumpy and…I miss you."

"I'm right here," Jamie insisted. "You got hurt Eddie, I'm not comfortable having sex, okay? We don't have to have sex all the time to be in love."

He was doing it again, trying to deflect her by being mean and snippy. Eddie took a breath, it wasn't his fault, he had a horrible dream, seeing her get hurt had to affect him and he wasn't better yet.

"No, we don't," Eddie replied "And it's not sex I'm talking about, it's…your tending to me like a nurse, not a husband. I love that you are so kind and gentle but…can we talk about this? Just talking, no fighting, no griping. Talking."

"I'm not fighting, I just think you have to rest and…"

"And you're scared, you admitted to being scared when everything happened. I was scared too. I guess you are processing it by pulling back and I want to process it by coming closer and being held close and feeling safe in your arms," Eddie twirled her ring as her hand rested on the pillow.

Jamie looked down, "Failing again," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Jamie, listen to me. Why do you think you are failing? Huh? Talk to me, why do you think that!?"

"I don't!" Jamie thundered. "But you do, you think I'm useless and spineless and a failure, you said it! You said it over and over again!"

"Jamie," Eddie stood up and reached out for his hands. "Lamb chop I never, not ever…Oh my God, is that what you think?"

"It's true, we both know it's true!" Jamie thundered and got up to retreat. Eddie was faster, she was not letting him go.

"Talk to me, tell me what happened, why are you saying this?" Eddie held Jamie's hand in hers. "Please stop hurting me like this!"

"Hurting…I'm not trying to, I'm not…" Jamie was working himself up and Eddie knew she had a very small window indeed.

"Then stop hurting my husband, because that hurts me so much when you hurt him, please stop." Eddie's voice was so calm that it reached into Jamie's panic. He was astonished at what he was hearing her say.

"Let's sit down and talk, come with me…" Eddie led Jamie back to the patio chairs. "Please talk to me."

Jamie took a breath, the truth couldn't hurt her as much as a lie was. "I had a dream that you were killed, or hurt worse by those men last night. I saw you fall, I saw you stumble and fall, so limp. Then I heard it, all the terrible words that Claudia used to say to me I heard them all, over and over again I would hear it. I feel like I failed you Eddie, I was your partner out there and I failed to keep you safe."

"You did keep me safe," Eddie whispered softly. "You did, you got me help, you held my hand, you were my husband and my partner in all the right ways, Jamie. I don't understand why you are acting like this, we have been partners for years and…"

"It's different, Eddie," Jamie replied. "It is really different and…you're my wife now. Then we were just partners and best friends. It would have gutted me to lose you then, the thought of it happening now, I…I was so terrified. I'm sorry I'm making it about me, but…"

"This is about us, I love you, Jamie. This is about us and I do not want us to lose each other," Eddie whispered. "I don't want this wall, my shoulder, my head, that doesn't matter, it will heal. A wall, the one you are trying to build, that will hurt. Please don't do it Jamie, let's tear it down together."

Jamie reached out for Eddie and pulled her in, his tears running down her hair. "I'm sorry, I am trying so hard to be a good husband this time."

Eddie didn't want to engage that, he was a good husband but she'd never convince him of that. She simply rubbed his back and kissed his chest lightly. He had to have his release, Eddie stood and held Jamie a long time until she felt his body settle. She tipped her head back and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Come with me," Eddie whispered leading Jamie back into the cabin.

"What are we doing?" Jamie asked.

"Mr. Reagan, tear down this wall,' Eddie laughed. "Tear down this wall."

Eddie laid down on her back to open herself to Jamie almost immediately, she had to take the lead and hope he'd follow her. If she didn't, he never would, this cycle had to stop. She had to prove to him that she was safe and not in danger or pain.

Jamie still hesitated, "I don't want to hurt your arm."

'We'll be careful of it I promise,' Eddie smiled. "Come to me, Jamie. Come to me now I need you to touch me, to hold me…make me feel whole."

Eddie drew the sheet aside, an invitation for Jamie to join her in bed. "We won't do anything that hurts me. In fact, you don't have to do a thing, I'll do the honors."

He gazed at her, his body rippling with muscles. His sex was up thrust, and already thick and swollen. That exciting hardness made her blood race, it was his mind blocking them, not his body. Eddie would use one to help the other.

Once Jamie was in bed, Eddie knelt naked beside him. His magnificent masculinity no longer surprised her, but did excite her, leaving her body tingling. She wanted to reach out and touch him, she ached to touch him.

"Touch me," Jamie murmured. He wanted to break the cycle too, and if he could not hurt her physically then he wouldn't hurt her emotionally either.

Gently, he captured her uninjured hand to encourage and guide her, letting her know that he was willing to meet her halfway. When her fingers closed around him, Jamie hissed and sighed into it. He wrapped his fingers around hers so she held him tightly. With a soft groan, he shut his eyes.

Eddie loved the affect she had on her husband, even in such a dark emotional place, when they began to connect, their souls touched, spirits soared, and hearts raced.

Her fingers cupped him and she watched his face. The fair, Irish skin was pulled taut across lean cheekbones while the pulse beat so strongly in his throat, she could see the throbbing rhythm.

With effort, Jamie laid completely still allowing Eddie to set the pace, he wanted her badly, and she wanted him just as much, still her pain was on his mind, he would not add to it. Only his hand moved working with her as she stroked and aroused him.

Eddie rose up on her knees, she wanted to taste him. She bent over him, her long hair caressing his body as she pressed her lips to his engorged flesh. Jamie groaned.

Her own body aching shamelessly for him, she placed a kiss on the velvet-smooth skin. His every muscle went rigid. She touched him with her tongue, tasting his essence. His head moved restlessly on the pillow; her tongue licked the length of him. She felt a surge of triumph when he gripped the sheets. He was on the edge now…and now she could change the game.

She wanted him inside of her, to connect their bodies and feel the earth move as their souls became one in a precious instant. "Jamie please…' Eddie gasped. "Please…"

He hesitated, he wanted her, he was throbbing for her, as she tried time and again to bring him to her. Finally, Jamie's heart won out over his head, he could reason away these precious intimate moments or embrace them for all they were worth.

Jamie pulled Eddie gently on top of him. The soft warmth of her naked breasts met the hardness of his chest with the impact of a brand. Their eyes met, his shining with love, hers glowing with hope.

"You sure I won't hurt you?" Jamie asked, his tone soft yet guttural.

"Yes," Eddie gasped.

With her assurance, he raised her up by the hips and gently lowered her onto him. Her soft thighs settled over him and she began to move, seeking a slow, sensual rhythm that connected more than their bodies, that's not what this was about, not really. Still desire flared hot and bright inside of Jamie, he couldn't hold back, and the rhythm became a frenzied hunger. He rocked beneath her, driving relentlessly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she cried out, her head thrown back in ecstasy as her climax came. His release following instantly in a fiery explosion, and he spilled his seed in pulsing spasms.

Panting, Eddie collapsed against him, her lush body flushed and dewy with perspiration. Jamie's arms moved to settle Eddie against his chest, careful of her arm. He gently moved it so it rested against him. Their coupling had been rough, it was what they did to each other, but their afterglow, that was always soft and easy.

"You see?" Eddie whispered gently. "You see, it's all right. I'm all right and we're…I feel so good, Jamie. Only you can make me feel like this."

He kissed the perspiration from her forehead and rubbed her back up and down slowly and gently. "Only you…" he echoed. "I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Ssh, no regrets, no I'm sorry…" Eddie kissed Jamie to stop his words. "There is no place for those now. We have three days left here together, let's make the most of them. Bed rest doesn't have to be all bad, and he did say that I should…"

"I remember," Jamie smiled. "I just wanted you safe, sweetheart. I just wanted you safe, the dream…"

"That's over now, and if it comes again, I'll snuggle you until it's gone and there is no more fear…no more fear Jamie, I promise. Make that a vow too."

Jamie smiled, hearing her say it sounded so nice, making his heart believe it was an uphill battle they had to fight to together and they would. "I promise Eddie, I promise to try my best for you, for us."

Eddie agreed to rest the next day, after their spirited love making she was surprised how tired she really felt. She laid her head on the pillow too spent and exhausted to move much. Jamie turned on his side brushed her hair back. "What if I get you a pain pill and some water?" Jamie asked gently. "Try to rest and be still."

Jamie got up and began to make an ice pack for her shoulder with cold face clothes to hold it in place. "It's not too bad, just swelled a little bit. Here's the pill and water. If you feel up to going to dinner, they are having breakfast for dinner in the lounge."

Eddie shook her head, "I'd rather just be alone with you, okay? Maybe you can get us some to bring in. The waffle bar or something?"

"Sure…" Jamie kissed Eddie's nose. "This is a real switch for us, usually it's me that is lying down and you taking care of things. I'd like to say I like it but I don't. I'd rather it be me."

"And I'd prefer it this way," Eddie replied. "Seeing you hurting so much, it kills me inside. If you had hurt your shoulder, I wouldn't see this much pain in your eyes."

"I've always had your back, and I feel like since I'm your husband now, it's even more important. There are roles in a marriage…"

"Oh, Jamie please don't go there," Eddie replied. "Please don't do that, we are partners and sometimes it's me that will guide and shelter and sometimes that will be you. Sometimes it will be one of us for a long time…it was for my father."

Jamie settled back, Eddie never spoke about her parents at all. "When my mother got sick, my father did everything, everything…he worked all day, he took care of me, he nursed her for what seemed like forever until she died. They were in love, it didn't matter that he was actually in the "female role" so to speak. Grab that album Kara made."

Jamie grabbed the album and they cuddled up to look at their partnership, "You see, we started as a team and we finish as one. Don't stress…" Eddie gave a tired yawn.

"Why don't you nap and I'll be here when you wake up honey…" Jamie kissed Eddie's lips and she nuzzled down to doze off. Jamie took some of the resort stationary and stepped onto the patio.

 _Dearest Eddie,_

 _The events of the past 24 hours have shaken me to the very core. I know it's puzzling for you especially since we have always been such an incredible team. I'm still adjusting to being a husband. I want to learn so badly, I really do. Seeing you on the floor, in such pain, bleeding shook me. I realized that this blissful life we have can be shattered in a moment._

 _You are my heart and my world, Eddie. The mother of my children, the heart of the family, without you… my heart would die. I made it through all the stress and the craziness with Claudia because of you and without you…_

 _Please help me, Eddie. Please be patient with me and help me to grow and become the husband and father our family deserves. I don't want to build up walls. I almost feel I have to protect you from me and the things I keep doing that might bring you pain_

 _It is with all my heart that I pledge to you my undenying devotion and intention to alwasys strive to give you all you need and deserve, beginning with relaxing and only caring for what you need and not playing into my fear._

 _Love forever,_

 _Jamie_

Eddie wasn't able to sleep, she heard Jamie go outside, he needed to regroup quickly, she knew that and he would only relax while she was resting. Eddie had been trying to convey her feelings to Jamie, but she wasn't sure he was totally able to hear her.

Eddie got the pad and pen from the bed stand, letters had always worked before.

 _My Jamie,_

 _If I had known getting involved in that fight would lead to such pain for you, I'd never have done it. I do not want you to hurt like you have been, not ever. I am confused because we've had the most incredible partnership ever and never had regrets like this. I know it's different for you now, and I hope that with time you will see that you are always what is best for me. The things we do together, just warm my heart and I can't imagine anything less than improving and building on what we have._

 _Our family deserves so much love, and that is coming from you. You love with all you are and that's why you are struggling. I love with all I am and I want to help you feel happier and more secure than ever. I'll strive for this with you, my love. I'll always have your back and your heart, I'll shelter and protect it. I hope to never be the cause of your pain again, I will never be the cause of it on purpose._

 _Add this to the list of solemn vows I made to you, I will keep them all._

 _From my very soul, deepest love_

 _Eddie_

Eddie laid the envelope on Jamie's pillow, her eyes tired now. Eddie shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She didn't hear Jamie come back into the cabin or feel him slide her letter form under her fingers and replace it with one of his own. Jamie headed to get some dinner for them and read Eddie's letter to him along the way.

If Jamie wasn't committed before he was now. They had to work on their life, on sharing, on forgiving. He had to stop worrying so much, and Eddie…she would be there through it all, of that he was certain.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

When Eddie woke, she felt better once again. The painkillers had made her feel off kilter but now she was awake. Eddie saw the letter under her palm was different now, it was in Jamie's hand and didn't have her signature scent.

Eddie tore the paper open and read Jamie's words, tears ran down Eddie's cheeks slightly streaking the paper. He laid his heart on his sleeve, trusted her with it and she was not going to break that trust.

When Jamie arrived with dinner, their eyes locked, Eddie reached out her good arm, "Come here, lamb chop."

Jamie set the tray down and leaned into her embrace. "I love you so much," Eddie murmured. "So much…"

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips softly, "I love you, and I vow to be the best husband and father, working together, get through the fear, agreed?"

Eddie laid her forehead on Jamie's. "Agreed."

The next afternoon, Jamie and Eddie were picnicking by their special tree. "Can you believe one week ago we got married here?" Eddie leaned back against Jamie propping her arm on the pillow that followed them everywhere.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "I can, I married the love of my life, my best friend right here…one day, we'll maybe watch our children get married here."

"At least one of the many children we might have will get married here," Eddie smiled. "Oh Jamie, I am just so happy that…" Eddie's cell phone rang and she glanced at it. She had her check up with Dr. Lawton in a few hours and his office had called twice to double check information.

"Hey, Loretta, how are you? Is everything okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, my dear. How are you feeling honey?" Loretta asked gently.

"Much better, my arm only hurts a little if I move wrong, and the cut is healing already. My eyebrow hides it, how are you and Oscar? Is everything okay?" Eddie was concerned.

"Oh, yes, actually we wanted to invite you to the Big Sky charity ball, it's the night before you all leave for New York and…Oscar and I have sat on their board for years and it's the last ball we'll attend as homeowners in Montana. We would love for you and Jamie to come and be introduced as taking over the house and perhaps even our seats."

"Let me just speak to Jamie a minute," Eddie replied and put the phone on mute. "Loretta invited us to a charity ball the last night here to introduce us to people and I think it might be fun, what do you think?"

"Sure, if your arm is okay then sure. I have my tux and we can shop after the doctor today for a dress that goes with your combs," Jamie smiled and gave Eddie a kiss. She loved things like this.

"Loretta, sure we'll be happy to come," Eddie replied. "Can you call back and leave me a message with the particulars please, Jamie and I are on a picnic and I don't have access to a pen."

Loretta agreed and soon the details were left on Eddie's voicemail. "Black tie fundraisers and charity balls, I guess that's what having money is about right?"

"Not just, but were trying to move some of it so perhaps we donate to the police and the hospital?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, but I don't…I'm sorry, honey, I don't want it to look like we are buying friends and contacts here," Jamie replied.

"We can do it anonymously then the only people that know are people we tell," Eddie suggested. "Tom even did that sometimes and he grew up giving money to charity."

That felt right to Jamie and he agreed. "Here, finish this up so you can take your pill, can't have you getting sick or tired to shop.."

Eddie tossed the uneaten baguette at him and pushed herself to her feet. "I'll help you clean up, we have the doctor and the weird old guy that rides the cow will be in the intersection if we wait too much longer."

Jamie shook his head, he made a note to as Oscar about that guy…that was just too darn funny.

"Looks very good, Eddie," Dr. Lawton smiled. "Range of motion is limited but not totally impaired, you were very lucky. It'll take a little time to get it up to full strength but I have no doubts."

Eddie smiled, "Thank you so much Dr. Lawton, your care and compassion has made an unpleasant experience tolerable."

"I try to keep my patients feeling like people. You can get down."

Eddie slid off the table and Jamie helped her with her shirt. "I couldn't help but see a flyer for the charity ball, we just bought the Jobman's house and Loretta invited us as her guests. Will you be there?"

"Oh, yes, my wife and I go every year, it's a very nice ball, I think you'll enjoy it very much. I'll look for you both there. Take care, rest the arm. If you do go to get a dress, and I assume you will be needing a formal gown, Jamie, help her in and out of it so she doesn't jar herself okay?"

Jamie nodded smiling at Eddie, "I think I can manage that."

The local mall was 45 minutes away, Jamie had the car service take them there. They had a food court snack before hitting the gown department. The dresses were amazing, cocktail, floor length, with full skirts, mermaid, trumpets, the works. Jamie selected a beige trumpet gown with embellishments on the top and the bottom. "I'm too short to wear that honey, but I like that you think I can. Let's go a little more color, lavender maybe or a soft rose pink?"

The gowns Jamie kept pulling were metallic in nature, silver, gold, even a platinum white. "Jamie, I can still wear the comb and not have a metallic dress, but I'll try on the silver one okay?"

Eddie took the silver gown and two of her own picks and with Jamie's help began to try them on.

The first two choices were out, one had a strap that pressed into Eddie's shoulder and the other according to Eddie, made her look fat. Eddie finally pulled an all-black gown, lace over satin, like her wedding dress. It had a V-neck dipping low to her bust line and a slit up her right thigh showing off one shapely leg. When Eddie stepped out Jamie knew it was the dress, he also knew he had the perfect accessory tucked away safely in his suitcase.

Jamie stepped closer to the dressing room, looked around and pushed open the curtain. Eddie turned to him and smiled. Jamie met her eyes, dead serious, with just a twinkle in his eye. "Now, I'm going to help you out of that dress, Dr. Lawton's orders!"

Eddie raised her eyebrow, "Oh, you want to add the dressing room to our list?" she asked playfully as they heard high heeled shoes approaching the door.

"Ma'am, do you need any help getting out of the dress?" the clerk asked.

"No, thank you," Eddie replied. "I've got it thanks."

Jamie bit his tongue until the heels retreated, they both burst out laughing. Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie, she dropped her head back and exposed her throat. Jamie stole a kiss then scooted inside and pulled the curtain to the dressing room closed.

When he saw the clerk he blushed, she simply smiled, "Been there, done that."

They paid for the dress, Jamie was still going on about the gown. "Eddie, you…" Jamie smiled. "That is the dress, and it doesn't even touch your shoulder…you look so…"

"You better say hot Reagan, I mean it." Eddie laughed. "I feel beautiful in this dress and the silver comb will go perfectly." Eddie kissed Jamie. "I need three inch pumps for it, so I don't need to have it hemmed."

Jamie carried the dress while Eddie selected shoes. They were plain, elegant black pumps that were easy to walk in but gave Eddie extra height. "Some folks are going to be upset that Loretta asked us, because you are going to steal everyone's thunder."

Jamie put his arm around Eddie and kissed her deeply. She smile didn't care that people were staring…this was happiness, this was bliss.

Eddie made a hair and nail appointment at the mall and then they headed back to the hotel. "You really liked it Jamie, it's not…"

"It's perfect honey,' Jamie whispered. "Do you want to take a shower or a bath?"

"Shower please…can you wash my hair?"

Jamie smiled, one of his favorite things.

When they were out of the shower and snuggling in bed, Jamie started to laugh. Eddie looked at him, "What is so funny?"

"Just thinking about the first time we danced in Montana, how different things were then. We are so happy, we have some things to work out but…"

"I know and we will, we will." Eddie put a little kiss on Jamie's cheek. "I love you so much Jamie. Nothing is too hard or too much. Nothing."

Jamie curled up next to her and Eddie snuggled him as she always promised to do. Two more days…" Jamie whispered. "And three more nights…"

Eddie sighed, "This has been the best ten days, so much has happened."

"Yes…so much…" Jamie began to kiss her wife softly, keeping his touch infinitely gentle.

"Eddie gave a little sigh, "Want to make out before we fall asleep?"

Maybe he replies, "Happy to oblige, Mrs. Reagan"

Eddie didn't last very long, in fact she was asleep in a few minutes, recovering from the fight and the excitement of shopping. Jamie shut his eyes and nuzzled her hair until he too drifted off, tonight his only dreams were sweet.

"I'd prefer it if we just use the one horse," Eddie told Jamie. "I'm worried I can't hold securely enough but I don't want to cancel again we've been doing this for a week and still haven't actually gotten on the animal."

Jamie smiled, "I'd be happy to share a ride with my beautiful wife."

Jamie explained to the stable owner that he and Eddie would be sharing a horse. They selected a gentle but sturdy roan mare for their ride. Jamie got on the horse first the Eddie got on behind him. She put her good arm around his waist and held on tight, trusting Jamie totally.

Guides were posted all along the trails in case of incident, but mostly the riders enjoyed a quiet, romantic ride. Jamie urged the horse forward and she began to walk slowly around the mountain. "You okay back there?" Jamie asked. He felt Eddie's cheek on his back, her slight weight pressing into him as they rode.

"I'm wonderful, I love it on a horse, I used to ride all the time as a kid," Eddie replied. "It was great."

"I never did, last year with you was my first time," Jamie reminded her. "Oh look, the Montana River. Isn't that beautiful?"

"You can go rafting down there, you know. That might be fun to do one day, to take the kids and go?" Eddie suggested. "Jamie, would you consider settling out here permanently? I don't mean after retirement, I mean raising our family here?"

"You'd want to leave New York?" Jamie asked. "You love your work, I love my work and the rest of our family is there."

"I don't mean immediately," Eddie replied. "But in eight years you have your 20, then maybe…the kids will be teens it might be better…"

"Let's keep it as an option, okay? We can talk about it when I get closer to my 20. Honestly, Eddie, my home is where you are." Jamie replied. "Let's just relax and find a place to have lunch. What time is your hair?"

"Four," Eddie replied. "Then cocktails at seven, these things always run so late."

Jamie helped Eddie down and they spread out their picnic. They'd been married ten days now. "Turkey for me and I got you roast beef and cheddar with extra horseradish…" Eddie smiled and took a huge bite before Jamie even settled.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back" Eddie admitted. "We have a sordid history in New York, all of our wonder is here, our magic."

Jamie shook his head, 'No baby, all of our wonder is here…" He touched her heart then his. "Geography doesn't matter. None of that does, just you and me and our family, that is the magic."

Jamie closed the gap and kissed her head gently, "Now, close your eyes Mrs. Reagan. I have a surprise for you."

Jamie opened Eddie's hand and placed on the palm a delicate string of pearls. When Eddie opened her eyes she gasped, "Oh Jamie…when did you…"

"They were my grandma Betty's and my mother's. Dad gave them to me for our last night, that's when he gave them to my mom. They will go beautifully with that dress. You'll be the belle of this ball."

Eddie gave Jamie a gentle kiss to thank him, then reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small satin bag. At Jamie's reaction she laughed, "I had to hide it some place so you wouldn't see."

"Yeah but the land of no return," Jamie laughed taking the bag with a smile. Inside he found mother of pearl cufflinks with an R in the center and a J and E on either side. "Eddie, these are…but how did you know I'd have…"

"We don't always have to exchange gifts, I can gift from love, you too."

Jamie cupped the back of Eddie's hair and kissed her sweetly. "We better finish our ride so we can shower before the dinner tonight. You need help?"

Eddie nodded and let Jamie hand her up before he urged the horse forward to complete their tour.

 **A/N: A very happy birthday to my partner in crime, Nancyreviews. Not only are you a terrific partner and wonderful creative mind, but you are one of my dearest friends. I cherish our friendship and I'm so glad you took the leap an read my fanfiction. One of my favorite hobbies, is now one of my greatest joys because I share it with you. Happy Birthday and many happy returns of the day.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jamie let Eddie wash up first so she could dash to the salon for hair and make-up, he was left alone for the first time really, except for that horrible night when they fought. Jamie sat down to reflect on his life, on everything that happened with Eddie and him from day one.

Tonight would not only be their first public event as husband and wife, but their first as Montana home owners. Jamie would give Eddie's proposal a lot of thought, it would truly have to be a joint decision. He didn't think he was ready to leave New York and his extended family behind just yet.

Jamie was already dressed in his tuxedo when Eddie got back from her appointment. Her hair was up in a twist using the comb to hold it in place and her face was made up so that it emphasized all her features. "Help me, we're running late," Eddie said as she hurried into the cabin. "They messed up the first time and had to redo it."

In her haste she hadn't taken a moment to look up at her handsome husband standing there dressed to the nine's. She raised her eyes and smiled, "Wow, you sure do cut a handsome figure Mr. Reagan, and you smell good too." They shared a quick kiss as Eddie began to scurry around the room once more.

"Okay, don't worry I already laid out your dress so we'll just slide you into your clothes instead of out of them."

Eddie shot Jamie a no nonsense look. He helped her with her dress and set her arm in her sling. "Wear it at least until we get there," Jamie implored her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Eddie nodded, "Thank goodness it's a black sling."

Jamie stood back and surveyed Eddie fondly. "You look breathtaking" The dress hugged her curves, showed off her ample cleavage and all in all made her the picture of femininity. The pearls hung to just the right length and the richness of her make-up made her look exotic and sultry.

"I have the most beautiful wife," Jamie whispered as he took her hand and led her out the door.

The hotel driver took them to a very elegant hall. Under the grand chandelier Loretta and Oscar were waiting for them. "Oh you two look so lovely, don't they look lovely Oscar?"

"You do make a gorgeous couple, Eddie that dress is so pretty. You remember Dr. Lawton and this is his wife Lillian. Jamie shook the doctor's hand and smiled.

Dr. Lawton touched Eddie's arm, "Where is your sling, Eddie?"

"In the car if I need it, I didn't want to…"

"Well of course she wouldn't, Stuart," Lillian replied. "The gown is beautiful, count on a New Yorker to know their fashion."

The three couples headed inside the ballroom. It was elegantly decorated with high ceilings, soft lighting, and full rose bouquets on the tables. Each table was for eight. Eddie noticed two familiar faces at the table Loretta led them to.

"This is my nephew, Mark, I don't know if you remember him dear, from the bar the other night," Oscar spoke up. "And this is his police partner Thomas, neither of them had time to find dates."

"Ah I see," Eddie smiled "I do remember you Mark, you had very good form on your right hook there."

"Well coming from the pair that took down those two Neanderthals, that is a high compliment, and I'm glad you didn't get hurt too badly. You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you. I've never been thrown in a fight before," Eddie laughed. "I was shot in the leg before, but never thrown in a fight. That was new."

"Well, first time for everything," Thomas replied quietly.

"Yes there is," Jamie agreed. "This place is very nice, how many types of events like this are there in a year?"

"There are two," Oscar replied. "Spring and fall events and the proceeds benefit County programs unless someone makes a designated donation, but those are usually politicians and people trying to look smart."

The old man scowled at a dashing older man, greying hair with a solid sturdy build and a fake spray on tan. It was as if he tried to look like he worked hard but a paper cut would, in reality, send him to the hospital.

Jamie and Eddie shared a secret smile.

Cocktails ended promptly at eight, before the main course was served, the County Commissioner took the microphone.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to say a fond farewell to two members of our community that will be leaving us for Arizona in the coming months, Mr. and Mrs. Oscar Jobman, will be having their second retirement near their son in a dryer, warmer climate. They have sold their home and with it their space on this committee to a new young couple hailing all the way for Brooklyn, New York, Mr. and Mrs. Jamison Reagan, let's make the Reagans feel welcome tonight."

Jamie felt eyes boring into his skull, he looked up to see the man Oscar had indicated such dislike for earlier look at him, and moreso, looking at Eddie. "We would also like to thank Senator Don Hobart for joining us tonight, thank you very much Senator, we know you are busy representing our great State of Montana."

The man Jamie had been watching stood up, Eddie though was too engage in quiet table talk to notice him.

"Tonight we received a number of generous donations, you will all be recognized later for your generosity, but by far, the most overwhelming gift came to us anonymously in the total sum of $2,000,000, half allocated for the hospital, and half allocated for the sheriff's department. We do know you are here, and we thank you."

Loretta looked at Eddie and Jamie, "You two…didn't you?"

Eddie shrugged, there were worst things to do with their money. They would never be ones to flaunt their ability to help.

"Well, if it was you, thank you both," Lillian smiled. "They need equipment at the hospital, Stuart has to work double time because of the short staff, though he's cut back a lot in the last couple years. If I wasn't his nurse, I'd never have seen him."

"Oh, is that how you met?" Eddie asked. "That's so sweet, we met at work too!"

While Eddie regaled Lillian with stories about the 12th, Jamie watched. She glowed, she was radiant sharing the story of their love. Jamie reached out and rubbed her back, a silent gesture of his love for her.

Eddie felt her eyes tear up and instinctively she moved closre to Jamie for him to hold her. Jamie felt Eddie's need and took her to him. "I'm here," he whispered. He loved it when she would burrow in his arms like this.

After a surf and turf dinner, Jamie asked Eddie for a dance. Oscar and Loretta followed with the doctor and his wife close behind. Three couples in various stages of their lives twirled around the floor to Sinatra's Summerwind. Eddie was curled next to Jamie, smiling brightly, her black gown showing her body as she moved. More than one man had his eyes on her, but the most important one had her in his arms.

Eddie was indeed the bell of the ball that night, she danced time and again with Jamie, she danced with Dr. Lawton and even Mark. Finally and old favorite of Oscar's began to play, "May I have the pleasure of a dance with your wife?" he asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded and replied, "May I have the pleasure of a dance with yours?"

The Jobmans and the Reagans headed out to the dance floor, Oscar leading Eddie and Loretta leading Jamie. As the couples danced, the senator that had been watching Eddie all evening made his move. He tapped Oscar on the shoulder and asked, "May I cut in?"

Eddie indicated it would be all right, she recognized the senator from Tom's fundraisers. "Pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Manning,' he almost hissed. "Didn't take too long did it?"

Eddie took a breath, "Tom was a good man, but Jamie and I have been friends for a long time and April needed a father…"

"And you needed to get what you give so freely, except to me."

"I'm not that kind of woman," Eddie replied trying to break free, being careful of her injured arm. "Please let go, if you don't want to dance nicely…"

"Oh, I want to dance…" he replied and held her tighter.

Loretta saw the hold Senator Hobart had on Eddie before Jamie did. She also saw Eddie beginning to get very upset at his words. "Jamie, I think you best cut in on that dance. She's…

Jamie turned his head and saw what Loretta meant. The senator was holding Eddie too tight and saying something that was upsetting her. "Thank you." Jamie hurried over to Eddie.

"Excuse me," Jamie smiled, keeping it civil. "I'd like to cut in with my wife please."

Eddie turned to Jamie almost immediately, wanting this man's hands off of her. "Your wife is it? Did you even wait until Tom was cold?"

Jamie held Eddie tighter, "No, we didn't, "Jamie hissed. "And neither did he. Tom cheated on her from day one, he was a good man but no saint. No one is. Come on, Eddie." Jamie took Eddie by the waist and led her to the table.

Loretta looked up at the senator, and met his eyes. "Mrs. Jobman, how lovely…"

"Shame on you, Sir," Loretta said as Oscar joined her and stood by her side. "Shame on your ten times over for making that sweet girl feel badly about being in love."

"That sweet girl carried on behind her sick husband's back…" Senator Hobart began to defend but was met with Oscar's ridicule.

"Doesn't matter now, he's gone and she married the right man now, she's a lady, you didn't treat her like a lady, we do that around here…You know we carry a lot of weight here, you owe her an apology."

Eddie was holding her arm, the squeezing hurt and sent little throbs threw her body. When the Lawton's returned to the table Jamie looked at the doctor, "Can you check her please?" He was angry but more than that, he was concerned.

Dr. Lawton checked the placement of the arm and the range, "It's okay, it's just irritated a bit. Sit for a few minutes, all right?" He softly rubbed the area to stimulate some blood flow and get some endorphins to the shoulder.

"Why would he say that? He knew about Sue, he knew about that so why…" Eddie asked.

"Jealous," Oscar replied. "Plain jealous, he's been with anything that moved in a skirt since he was a kid, when Eddie or anyone isn't up for it, he gets like this. He thinks he's a Kennedy, I worked for them, not even close."

"He'll be over in a while to apologize," Loretta told Jamie. "Are you all right honey?"

Eddie nodded, 'Just a little sore. Jamie, can you see if they'll play our song? I really want to dance with you to our song tonight."

Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's head, "I'll ask in a little bit, I'm sure they'll play it for us."

Eddie smiled and tipped her head up for a kiss. Nothing was going to ruin this night, nothing."

By special request,' the band leader said a half hour later. "What a Wonderful World..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Jamie took Eddie's hand and led her to the dance floor. Most of the room was watching the young couple dance, lost in each other to the point they didn't realize they were still out and about. Jamie gently turned Eddie, she dipped in a gentle sultry move.

From the sidelines, Senator Hobart watched. Tom Manning's pretty little wife had evaded him time and again She would not continue to evade him, he'd find out how sweet and sexy she really was.

As Jamie and Eddie were stepping off the dance floor, he approached. Jamie instinctively move Eddie behind him. "Mr. Reagan, I'm so sorry, I'd like to speak to Eddie."

"She's right here," Eddie replied. "And she can speak for herself." Still, she stayed behind Jamie.

"I owe you an apology, I was out of line Tom was a good friend," Senator Hobart replied. "I am very sorry for my actions tonight."

"Thank you," Eddie replied. "I'm sure it does hurt to miss Tom. I miss Tom, he was a good man, but this is my life and I choose who I love."

The Senator nodded and shook each of their hands before heading off to get another drink.

Eddie and Jamie bid goodbye to the Jobmans and Lawtons, promising to see them in a month when they came to close on the house. It was hard to part ways but they had so much left at home, their family, their life.

"That Senator Hobart is one entitled SOB isn't he?" Eddie sighed. "Tom never liked him around me. Tom was not a possessive husband by any means but he did not like this man. He's just a jerk, I've been around a zillion creeps, he's harmless."

Jamie looked at his wife gently, "I've been around creeps too, many of them with you and I'm telling you, I don't' like him and at the risk of sounding like a possessive husband, I don't want you to be around him without me. Please listen to me on this."

Eddie nodded, 'If it makes you feel better, then I won't. I can handle him, but I don't' want you to get upset."

Jamie smiled, "Nothing could upset me more than him manhandling you, but that's over and we have tonight. Nothing is going to ruin it, all night all I could think about was…"

"Jamie, it's okay, please don't…" But Jamie cut her off. "All I could think about," he repeated with a few short kisses, 'Was getting you home."

Jamie could barely get the key in the door, they were so obsessed with each other, kissing and cuddling. Eddie's fingers were working on Jamie's shirt, his jacket hit the floor the moment they crossed the threshold. His tie was hanging off the side of a chair. She got the material to open and pushed it off his shoulders.

Jamie's hands were in Eddie's hair, loosening the combs and watching, always in awe, as the hair spiraled down. Jamie kissed his way from Eddie's neck to the hollow of her throat. He nibbled on her ear and sighed, his breath warming her from the outside inward.

Eddie was working on Jamie's pants, but he still hadn't begun to remove one stitch of her clothing. "Jamie," Eddie whispered as he continued to suckle her neck, "Don't I have too many clothes on?"

"No," was the quick reply. "No, you don't…I…want to…" Jamie moved Eddie so she was lying on her back. He wanted to have her the way he did on their wedding night, in her gown, looking beautiful and sexy all at once.

Jamie removed Eddie's shoes and stockings. He rolled the silk stocking down her leg, running his fingers along the inside of her thigh. Eddie gasped, "Jamie…" Her senses were heightened to a fever pitch with just a few touches.

Slowly, almost too slowly, Jamie began to roll up the hem of her dress. He ran his lips up one of her legs, using the dresses dramatic slit to entice her sweet, soft flesh. Eddie's hips were bucking wildly, she wanted Jamie, she needed him to hold and fill her.

"Jamie, please…" Her cry was nearly a whine as she begged him.

He got the hem of her dress around her waist and slipped her panties off.

Jamie carefully checked that Eddie was ready for him, his touch warm and gentle. "Oh…Oh…" Eddie cried. "Please, Jamie…what are you…please…"

"Ssh, sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you. Ssh…" Jamie closed his lips over Eddie's and kissed her softly.

Eddie's arm came down and held Jamie to her, he moved slowly inside of her, holding her tight to him as her climax began. Eddie shuddered, shaking in Jamie's arms as her body released. She buried her face in his neck.

When Jamie found his release, he moaned against Eddie's hair. Tonight had been magic, just like the first time as husband and wife. Jamie felt the earth move again on its axis. As always the power of their love made them feel it revolved only around them.

Only after their hearts settled down, did Jamie slowly remove Eddie's gown, baring her body to him. He touched each curve, caressed each spot of skin before joining their bodies again, their passion taking them for a soulful, exquisite ride.

As Jamie held Eddie to his chest, each of them falling asleep in the afterglow, Eddie could only smile, tonight ended their honeymoon, but it opened a door to the rest of their lives that was filled with promise, filled with hope, and most important of all filled with love.

As was their tradition now in Montana, Jamie and Eddie walked to their favorite pancake place. It was still solemn, they held hands and neither one said much, they didn't have to, they both knew what was going on in the other's mind.

"Your Dad is picking us up and I know he'll have the kids," Eddie smiled. "Did you pack their new stuffies and the things we got for the family?"

"Yes," Jamie assured her. 'You're nervous, talk to me, what's going on?"

"I'm just jumpy I guess," Eddie replied. 'Every time we have met here and left something happened and I just don't want anything to happen to upset all this, We made a magical family Jamie."

"Yes we did, and next month we come back to this place, we sign the papers for our new home. 'Jamie gave Eddie's hand a kiss. "Come on, we have just enough time to walk by our tree before we have to leave for the airport."

"Remember the first time we walked here?" Eddie asked. "I saw that spider and almost crawled up your arm. Hate spiders."

"Well, just think now you have your very own, on-call spider removal system," Jamie joked. "I'm glad we had the wedding here, not just Montana but here…this tree is like our life, a little bent, a little worn, but sturdy and standing tall forever."

Jamie gave Eddie a deep kiss, reaching her at her very core. She held onto him, never wanting the moment to end. This was too special, she had to seal it in her mind forever.

As they kissed, Eddie felt a tingling sensation on her uninjured arm, at first she thought it was Jamie's hand, but soon she felt him drop both hands to her buttocks; she still felt the tingling. Eddie pulled back from the kiss and looked at her shoulder. There big as life was a spider crawling up her arm.

Eddie screeched and started to jump up and down shaking her body to rid it of the unwanted arachnid and anything else. Jamie bit down on his cheek, trying not to break out into laughter. Eddie stop it's gone, it's gone, the poor thing is terrified."

"The poor thing? That poor thing, what about me I'm terrified, those things are gross!" Eddie continued to brush herself, Jamie finally laughed.

"You are too cute, come here, I'll carry you away from the big bad spider…" Jamit put Eddie on his back and carried her until they reached a less wooded trail. Jamie set Eddie down and the two of them turned to the cabin to gather their things and start their journey home.

Eddie sat by the window and Jamie on the aisle for their first class trip home to New York. Jamie arranged for a pillow immediately and propped Eddie's shoulder. "Be careful…"

"I know, be careful picking up the kids, I know," Eddie replied. "They won't understand but…I have to go back to work."

"I know, we'll see the NYPD doc as soon as we get settled find out how long you'll be modified."

Eddie cuddled her head next to Jamie's as the plane began to ready for take-off. While they flew, Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek, neck and toyed with her ear. She kept her hand on his chest rubbing the soft hair there through the buttons of his polo shirt. Jamie rocked, Eddie caressed, he nibbled, she sighed. Their connection and attraction was forefront, it was clear to anyone they were newlyweds or if not, deeply in love.

Their kissing got a little more exciting than they each planned. Jamie grazed Eddie's leg through her pink and white tennis skirt. He must have hit a tender spot resulting in a soft, throaty groan from Eddie. Two of the passengers just giggled and automatically got up to use the bathroom, they had this experience before, this would likely lead there.

One lady across the aisle though sniffed and turned up her nose. "Why don't they just join the mile high club and get it over with, carrying on like teenagers."

Jamie rolled his eyes, he was used to uptight but Eddie snapped her head around and met the woman's gaze. "We didn't carry on like this when we were teenagers, we're newlyweds in love, and as for the mile high club, been there, done that, bought the tee-shirt. I'll be quieter but you mind your business.

Eddie softened as she turned back to Jamie, "Well, I never…" the woman sputtered.

"Maybe that's the problem…" Eddie muttered as Jamie laughed.

They did scale back the kisses but cuddled with the arm rest up and Eddie's injured arm on Jamie's thigh, until the plane landed in New York. They both watched the New York landscape come into view, glad to be home and sad to have left their new lives in Montana all at the same time.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for following us on this incredible journey. Not just this epic honeymoon but the winding road leading here. We love this couple so much and we hope you also enjoy our version of them. Please join us mid-March for the next step in the lives of the Reagan as the sun sets in New York. – Kristen and Nancy**


End file.
